J'aimerais mourir un 9 Janvier
by Perlame
Summary: Des retrouvailles 5 ans plus tard. "Tout a changé. Tu as Helen et moi je n'ai plus rien..." - "Et que fais tu de nous...?"
1. Prologue

Bonjour!

J'espère que allez bien malgré la neige et le froid

Je profite justement de ma journée de congé forcée pour republier le prologue que j'ai un peu corrigé (il y a des tirets de dialogue cette fois!) Le chapitre 3 arrivera samedi, comme d'habitude.

**Rating M**

**Resumé** : Des retrouvailles 5 ans plus tard. "Tout a changé. Tu as Helen et moi je n'ai plus rien..." - "Et que fais tu de nous...?"

**Note** : Les personnages sont bien sûr à Mrs Rowling

* * *

><p><em>Severus Snape sortit de la salle de bain enfin débarrassé de l'odeur infecte du Manoir Malefoy, devenu le Quartier général du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se laissa tomber avec lassitude sur son canapé, repensant à tout ce que le Lord lui avait appris aujourd'hui.<em>

_Il jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à l'horloge qui trônait fièrement dans un coin de la pièce._

_Que pouvait bien faire Harry ?_

_Il détestait le savoir courir dans les couloirs alors que les Carrow y faisaient des rondes régulières. Surtout quand l'heure du couvre-feu était passée. Bien sûr la cape de son père, la carte des Maraudeurs et la présence de Granger le rassuraient mais cela n'effaçait pas le fait qu'ils étaient en guerre et qu'Harry était passé du Survivant à l'Indésirable n°1._

_L'homme se tourna tout à coup vers le tableau, qui menait au bureau directorial ainsi qu'à des appartements secrets occupés par Granger et Weasley, en entendant des bruits de pas précipités. Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira de soulagement en constatant que même s'il n'était pas discret pour deux gallions au moins Harry était en vie._

_Le portrait de Chauncey Oldrige grogna bruyamment avant de laisser entrer un Harry fatigué qui laissa tomber une coupe frappée d'un blaireau sur le parquet. Le jeune homme enleva rapidement ses chaussures avant de s'asseoir lourdement aux côtés de Severus. Il lui vola un baiser et lui sourit._

_« Ca y est, on les a tous détruits. La coupe était le dernier avant Nagini, et Voldemort. »_

_Severus ferma les yeux, pesant le poids que cette nouvelle allait avoir dans un avenir trop proche. _Enfin…_ Il passa un bras autour de la taille de son ancien élève qui se laissa aller contre lui et lui rendit son étreinte._

_« C'est à moi de jouer maintenant Severus. Je viendrais avec toi au manoir demain… »_

_Les bras du directeur de Poudlard resserrèrent leur prise autour du jeune homme. Il soupira avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle qui mettait le Quartier général de l'Ordre et des Mangemorts depuis ce matin._

_« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Harry. Voldemort va attaquer Poudlard demain midi, lorsque tout le monde sera dans la Grande Salle… »_

_Harry se redressa brusquement et regarda son compagnon, horrifié._

_« Oh Merlin ! Tu as déjà fait évacuer le château ?_

_- Non. Je compte le faire demain matin pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des Carrow et de Voldemort._

_- Qui est au courant ?_

_- Tout l'Ordre. Quelques professeurs aussi. Minerva a commencée à prendre des mesures et à rassembler les armures et les statues._

_- Il faut aller les aider ! Tu sais ce qu'il reste à faire ? Tu sais où en sont les autres ? »_

_Le maître de Potions attrapa le bras de son vis-à-vis qui s'était levé et se dirigeait déjà vers la porte._

_« Harry calme toi. Je m'en voudrais vraiment si tu mourrais avant d'avoir pu atteindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres demain Quelle perte ce serait pour le monde sorcier. Tu en a déjà fait assez. Reste s'il te plaît… »_

_Le Gryffondor se tourna vers son interlocuteur, surpris par le ton de sa voix. Elle qui était toujours sèche, cassante, ou bien tendre lorsqu'il était avec lui, le jeune homme ne l'avait jamais entendue apeurée, tremblante, suppliante...Même ses sempiternels sarcasmes sonnaient faux. Le visage de Severus était crispé d'inquiétude. Le masque était tombé. _

_Harry se sentit coupable de la peur qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son amant. Il remarqua ses traits tirés et les cernes qui creusaient le fin visage de son ancien professeur. Ils se firent face quelques instants avant qu'Harry décide de se rapprocher de l'homme en noir qui lui sourit brièvement en effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts. Le Gryffon ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête sur la main fine qui caressait sa joue. _

_Les lèvres de Severus se posèrent doucement sur celle du jeune homme qui ne tarda pas à approfondir le baiser et à s'accrocher de toutes ses forces au professeur de potions dans une étreinte désespérée. Leurs bouches se détachèrent pour se rejoindre plus fortement, plus passionnément. Les mains de Severus glissèrent sur le corps du jeune homme, en ré-explorant chaque parcelle pendant qu'il parsemait sa gorge de baisers papillons. Le plus jeune se laissa aller dans les bras de son amant et enroula ses jambes autours de la taille de Severus qui le souleva sans effort pour le porter jusqu'à leur chambre. _

_Severus laissa tomber son fardeau sur le lit et resta debout à contempler les joues rougies, les émeraudes brillantes, la chemise entrouverte et la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du Gryffondor. Ledit Gryffondor attrapa la chemise de son aîné pour l'attirer contre lui et lui voler un baiser, étouffant le grognement que poussa Severus en s'étalant sur son jeune amant qui s'employait à détacher un par un les boutons qui le séparait du torse pâle de son ancien enseignant. Ce dernier cherchait à déshabiller son partenaire qui se tortillait sous lui, frottant leurs virilités au passage rendant sa tâche plus difficile avec les déferlantes de plaisir qui s'abattaient sur eux. Très vite ils furent nus et se glissèrent sous les draps, frissonnants de froid et surtout de désir pour l'autre. _

_Harry était accroché au cou de Severus qui s'appliquait à la création d'un suçon de bonne taille sur sa clavicule, pour ensuite déposer un baiser sur sa pomme d'Adam avant de s'attaquer aux mamelons durcis du jeune homme, encouragé par les gémissements sonores de celui-ci. Il descendit progressivement jusqu'au sexe gonflé du jeune homme qu'il regarda quelques instants mais qu'il ignora pour parsemer son ventre et ses flancs de baisers, souriant aux grognements de protestation que poussaient Harry. Il souffla doucement sur la verge tendue du plus jeune qui levait son bassin vers les lèvres rougies de Severus. Il se décida enfin à donner des petits coups de langues sur le pénis de son ancien étudiant qui gémissait sans retenue sous le traitement de l'habile maître des potions. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry quand Severus le prit entièrement dans sa bouche. Ses doigts se nouèrent autour des mèches souples de son amant pour qu'il continue encore et encore._

_« Severus… Je vais…. »_

_Aussitôt Severus arrêta de sucer et de mordiller le sexe de son partenaire pour glisser rapidement un doigt puis un autre dans l'intimité du jeune homme qui le suppliait de le prendre quand il ne murmurait pas les paroles sans signification particulière qui rendaient fou son futur amant. Celui-ci suréleva les fesses du jeune homme en plaçant ses jambes sur ses épaules et entra d'une seule poussée dans l'étroite intimité qui s'offrait à lui. Harry se redressa pour prendre son visage dans ses bras et l'embrasser à pleine bouche tandis que Severus commençait ses lents va et vient._

_Ils n'étaient plus que gémissements et qu'abandon. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un. _

_Dans un dernier baiser, Harry jouit dans les bras de Severus qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, se répandant à l'intérieur de son amant. Il s'écroula sur le torse de celui-ci, essoufflé par l'orgasme._

_Il resta un moment au chaud sur et dans Harry avant de se retirer et de rouler sur le dos à côté de son amant. Son ancien élève passa un bras autour de sa taille et enfouit son visage dans les mèches folles à la base de son cou._

_« Je t'aime… »_

_Un bref baiser lui répondit avant qu'il ne sombre dans les bras de Morphée._

* * *

><p><strong><em>9 Janvier 1998<em>**

_Harry se réveilla une boule au ventre le lendemain, à 6h comme tous les matins. Il s'étira dans le grand lit du directeur de Poudlard et paniqua légèrement quand il constata qu'il s'y trouvait seul._

_C'était le jour J._

_Bien qu'il ait tenté de l'ignorer, l'absence de Severus dans le lit conjugal à 6h du matin était un rappel flagrant de ce qui allait se passer tout à l'heure._

_Il se leva avec une soudaine envie de vomir tout ce qu'il pouvait dans la cuvette des toilettes. Par Merlin ! Il se reprit du mieux qu'il pu pour cacher sa peur à Severus avant de pénétrer dans le salon._

_Le maître des Potions était devant la fenêtre une tasse de thé à la main. A en juger par les cernes qui creusaient son visage, il n'avait guère dormit cette nuit. Même vêtu de sa robe de chambre il était impressionnant. _

_Il se retourna en entendant grincer la porte et porta un regard soucieux sur le jeune homme qui venait de sortir de la chambre. Celui-ci lui sourit brièvement avant d'aller chercher une tasse de thé qui l'aiderait à faire passer son malaise._

_Severus suivit du regard son jeune amant puis reporta son attention sur le parc de Poudlard. Il n'avait aucun doute sur la capacité du château à les défendre mais combien de temps l'édifice tiendrait-il ? Il connaissait suffisamment le bâtiment pour savoir qu'il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, ainsi que ses habitants permanents. Quelle serait l'issu du combat ? Cela dépendrait du jeune homme qui était actuellement dans sa cuisine. Pourquoi lui ?_

_Une tasse se posa sur le plan de travail et Harry sortit de la cuisine. Il passa les bras autour de la taille de Severus et déposa un léger baiser sur sa nuque._

_« Tout ira bien Severus…_

_- Harry… Soit prudent d'accord ?_

_- Je le serais. Mais toi soit prudent._

_- Moi il ne m'arrivera rien petit Gryffondor écervelé._

_- Tu es impossible…_

_- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Décidemment aujourd'hui est un grand jour. »_

_Il se retourna au soupir exaspéré de son vis-à-vis et l'embrassa. La guerre s'était éloignée quelques instants mais elle était toujours aussi présente. Ce jour était celui ou tout allait changer._

_oO0Oo_

_Severus embrassa du regard le champ de bataille où combattaient les Mangemorts et les membres de l'Ordre. Il cherchait Harry. Leur seul espoir. SON seul espoir._

_Le parc de Poudlard était en feu par endroits et le champ de bataille se clairsemait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que se poursuivait la bataille de Poudlard. _

_Il avisa Voldemort qui combattait furieusement Shacklebolt qui l'empêchait d'avancer vers Harry, aux prises avec Mulciber._

_Le directeur de Poudlard se dirigea vers son amant le plus vite possible, tuant le maximum de Mangemorts au passage, un mauvais pressentiment lui taraudant le ventre._

_C'est alors qu'il la vit._

_Bellatrix Lestrange riait de son rire hystérique. Hystérique, à ça oui elle l'était. Elle leva sa baguette sans cesser de rire et la pointa sur Harry._

_Severus réagit au quart de tour et se précipita vers le Survivant qui n'avait rien vu, trop absorbé par son combat contre Mulciber._

_« Harry ! »_

_Le jeune homme évita un sortilège et tourna la tête en entendant son prénom. Il vit Severus se jeter devant lui tandis qu'une vois criarde hurlait :_

_« Sectumsempra ! »_

_Il vit le corps de son amant s'écrouler au sol, du sang s'écoulant de milliers de petites plaies, semblables à des coups de couteaux. Il s'entendit pousser un cri._

_Sa baguette se pointa d'elle-même sur Bellatrix._

_« Endoloris ! »_

_Sa haine était telle que son sortilège réussit immédiatement. Il ne ressentit rien en voyant la femme se tordre de douleur devant lui. Il ne vit pas la peur dans les yeux des Mangemorts et des élèves autour de lui. Agacé par ses hurlements sans fin, un sortilège vert fusa de sa baguette et frappa violemment la sorcière qui atterrit quelques mètres plus loin, morte._

_Essoufflé, il regarda sa victime sans regret. Elle avait tué Severus, elle méritait ce qui lui arrivait. C'est alors qu'une voix sifflante retentit derrière lui :_

_« Harry Potter, enfin… »_

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	2. 5 ans plus tard

**Rating M** (relations entre hommes explicites)

**Note : Rien ne m'appartient! Les personnages sont à J..**

**Resumé : Des retrouvailles 5 ans plus tard. "Tout a changé. Tu as Helen et moi je n'ai plus rien..." - "Et que fais tu de nous...?"**

**- Merci à ceux qui me suivent et j'espère que la suite vous plaira!**

* * *

><p><span>5 ans plus tard…<span>

« Sam ! Reviens ici, tout de suite ! »

Seuls des jappements enthousiasmes me répondirent.

Je détestais cet animal. Je détestais ce qu'il représentait.

Au bout de quelques minutes à fulminer seul en attendant le retour du chien (en vain), je sortis de ma chambre et descendis prudemment les marches.

Je me faisais pitié à être si dépendant de Sam, tout le temps.

« Ah bonjour Mr Prince, bien dormi ?

- Oui merci. Auriez vous, par le plus grand des hasards, croisé mon chien ?

Le rire enjoué de Tom me répondit. J'avais beau être cassant et ironique avec lui, ça ne l'atteignait pas. C'était peut être parce qu'il me connaissait depuis un moment maintenant.

Depuis trop longtemps…

« Ah ça oui je l'ai bien vu Sam ! Il doit être dans la cour à chasser les chats, j'lui ai enlevé sa gamelle y a deux minutes et elle était propre comme un sous neuf ! »

Je m'entendis pousser un grognement inaudible. Cette satanée bestiole n'avait aucune éducation. Vraiment c'était affligeant…

« Comme d'habitude Mr Prince ?

- Oui Tom, merci… »

Je partis m'installer à ma table habituelle en entendant la porte de la cuisine claquer. L'horloge de la salle à manger chantonna 10h. 10h ? Je n'avais pas mis tout ce temps pour me lever, me doucher, m'habiller, gueuler sur le chien ?

Je soupirai en me rendant à l'évidence. Je n'étais plus ce que j'avais été. Prendre un petit déjeuner à cette heure alors que je vivais seul et sans attaches était, auparavant, inconcevable.

Je passai une main distraite sur le bois usé de la table, caressant les veines ouvertes qui sillonnaient le meuble. Quel âge avait cet arbre quand il a été abattu ? 38 ans ?

La cloche accrochée à la porte d'entrée sonna et des pas légers retentirent dans la pièce. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et la voix de Tom retentit :

« Bonjour ma petite demoiselle, je peux vous aider ?

- Oui Monsieur ! Avec mon papa on voudrait prendre un petit jeudener, on peut ?

- Ah pour un petit jeudener je ne sais pas mais par contre je peux vous servir un petit déjeuner !

- Chouette merci monsieur ! »

J'entendis le rire de Tom s'éloigner dans la cuisine.

Non, de toute évidence cet arbre n'avait pas pu être abattu à 38 ans. 38 ans pour un arbre c'est jeune… Alors pourquoi moi je l'avais été ? Et surtout, pourquoi j'avais survécu ? J'aurais du devenir une table, au moins j'aurais servi à quelque chose…

Merlin, il ne me reste plus qu'à rejoindre le club de Sybille si je continue à penser comme ça…

« Monsieur ça va ? »

Je levai la tête, surpris. La voix flûtée de l'enfant venait de ma gauche. Je tournai lentement la tête vers elle, espérant l'intimider. Après tout je n'avais pas été le professeur le plus craint de Poudlard pour rien… Cependant il faut croire qu'il n'en était rien, la gamine me reposa la question, attendant de toute évidence une réponse que je lui adressai assez froidement.

« Bien merci. »

Après un temps d'arrêt, sa petite voix s'éleva à nouveau :

« Monsieur, pourquoi tu porte des lunettes à l'intérieur ? »

Par Merlin cette morveuse n'avait donc aucune éducation ? Certes ça surprenait pas mal de gens, la plupart en fait, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que les parents devraient brider un peu plus leur mômes. Surtout quand ces mômes sont aussi curieux que celle là.

Je lui demandais d'une voix polaire :

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Ben parce que mon papa il dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas que je garde mes lunettes de soleil à l'intérieur, pourquoi toi t'as le droit ? »

Je me figeais imperceptiblement et ne dû mon salut qu'aux aboiements sonores de Sam qui m'avait repéré.

Le labrador se jeta sur moi et me fit une abominable « léchouille » sur la joue, comme disait Tom. Il aurait continué encore un moment s'il n'avait pas entendu le « Oh ! » de ravissement qui s'était échappé des lèvres de l'enfant.

Je l'entendis se déplacer vers la petite, tournant autour de sa chaise comme il le faisait avec moi le matin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la prévenir (eh bien oui, ne croyez pas que j'accorde une importance cruciale à la vie de cette petite impertinente mais en cas de morsure c'est moi qui subirait les foudres des parents donc…) :

« Fais attention, il n'a pas l'habitude de rencontrer des enfants… »

Un éclat de rire et des bruits de langues me répondirent.

Je soupirai, découragé par le fait qu'en plus de m'abandonner le matin, Sam ne savait même pas faire fuir les incrustes. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas un chien de garde…

« Ah ! Il s'appelle comment ?

- Sam…

- Bonjour Sam ! Ah ah ah ! »

La porte de la cuisine claqua et les pas lourds de Tom se dirigèrent vers notre table. J'entendis son rire lorsqu'il vit Sam batifoler comme un chiot avec l'enfant, enfin il devait batifoler à entendre les grognements appréciateurs qu'il poussait.

Ce chien allait littéralement me rendre fou.

« Voilà votre thé Mr Prince. Je reviens avec le reste. Hola grosse bête ! Mais oui t'es content de t'être trouvé une petite camarade de jeux ! »

Ça y est. Tom avait craqué. Il avait toujours été gaga de Sam mais là je pense que c'était le summum…

« Tenez Mademoiselle, je vous ai apporté une tasse aussi.

- Merci Monsieur ! »

Tom s'éloigna et je me servis tant bien que mal une tasse de thé.

« Monsieur tu veux que je te serve ? »

Je me crispai à cette proposition. Même une enfant me proposait son aide. Même une enfant voyait que j'avais besoin d'aide. Je me débrouillais vraiment si mal que ça ? D'accord, au début j'avais eu du mal à évaluer les distances et la profondeur de la tasse mais maintenant ça allait mieux. J'étais indépendant. Enfin presque…

La cloche de l'entrée sonna et des pas précipités troublèrent le calme de la pièce.

« Helen ! Voyons chérie tu aurais pu me dire où tu allais !

- Mais Papa je te l'ai dit ! Et puis j'avais vraiment trop faim et… »

Ma tasse s'écroula sur la table avant de se fracasser bruyamment sur le sol. Ce n'était pas possible… Il ne pouvait pas… Je réagis assez rapidement malgré mon trouble :

« Sam ne t'approche pas de la tasse, viens mon chien. Excusez-moi…

- Ce n'est rien. C'est valable pour toi aussi ma puce. Reparo

- Ouah ! Papa pourquoi que tu fais pas plus de magie chez nous ? »

Je sentis la table trembler lorsque le père de l'enfant reposa la tasse devant moi.

« Merci

- Je vous en prie, c'est normal…

- Ouais ! Maintenant Monsieur est ce que je peux te servir ?

- Helen ! Excusez là ce n'est qu'une enfant… J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas trop importunée…

- Ce n'est rien. »

J'attrapai la théière et me versai du thé pour la seconde fois, ne pouvant contrôler le tremblement de mes mains. J'entendais le tintement de la théière contre la tasse. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, écoutant les aventures de sa fille qui lui parlait de Sam, de Tom et de moi.

« Papa, pourquoi le monsieur il porte des lunettes à l'intérieur ?

- Helen, je…

- Ah Monsieur Potter ! Je vous attendais pour hier soir ! J'ai été surpris de ne pas vous voir mais j'ai bien fait de garder la chambre. Voilà pour vous Mr Prince. Mr Prince vous allez bien ? »

Mes mains étaient secouées de tremblements. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, c'était bien lui. Comment aurais-je pu me tromper, comment ne pas reconnaître cette voix si unique, la sienne…

« Ça va Tom merci.

- Bien. Vous avez vos cachets sur vous ? Bon. J'ai apporté trois portions de muffin et une tasse de thé pour vous Mr Potter.

- Super ! Papa t'a vu la taille des muffins ?

- …

- Papa regardeuh !

- Oui j'ai vu ma puce. Merci Tom. Mr Prince, ça ne vous dérange pas que nous mangions avec vous ? »

Sa voix était soupçonneuse et méfiante. Sa voix de Gryffondor sceptique. Pourrait-il m'avoir reconnu ?

Pourtant j'avais énormément changé en cinq ans. Mes cheveux étaient plus courts et mes deux ans de coma m'avaient fait perdre plusieurs kilos. Je ne ressemblais en rien au professeur de potions qu'il avait connu. J'étais désormais un infirme qui prenait des cachets comme Tom le lui avait si aimablement indiqué.

« Non, ça ne me pose aucun problème et Sam à l'air d'apprécier votre présence. »

J'entendais en effet la queue de l'animal battre la mesure sur le plancher. C'est sûr qu'il ne voyait pas du monde souvent.

« Merci de vous être occupé d'Helen avant que je n'arrive. Je déteste la savoir seule en ville…

- Mais Papa je vais avoir cinq ans !

- Ce n'est pas une raison chérie. Tu n'es pas encore assez grande pour te balader toute seule dans Londres.

- Je me baladais pas ! Je cherchais du manger pour petit jeudener et j'étais pas toute seule, y avais Sam et Mr Prince.

- Déjà on dit petit déjeuner et pas petit jeudener. Secundo, as-tu pensée que tu importunais peut être Mr Prince en t'installant à sa table pour manger ? »

Un grognement boudeur lui répondit et je n'écoutais pas la suite du discours moraliste qu'il lui faisait. Elle allait avoir cinq ans. Qui pouvait bien être la mère de cette enfant ? Quelle femme avait il bien pu engrosser il y a plus de cinq ans alors qu'il était déjà avec moi ? C'était tout bonnement horrible à penser. Ou alors après ma « mort » ? Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. C'était normal qu'il ait refait sa vie. Il était heureux et c'était le principal, n'est ce pas ?

Nous déjeunâmes en silence, la fillette boudant toujours dans ses muffins.

« Papa ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai envie d'faire pipi.

- Tu peux demander à Tom de te montrer les toilettes ?

- Mais tu viens après ?

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. »

J'entendis la petite sauter de sa chaise et courir vers la cuisine. Elle toqua à la porte en appelant :

« Tom ! J'ai envie d'faire pipi ! »

Tom ria et emmena l'enfant au premier étage, là où se trouvaient les toilettes.

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré en face de moi avant de déclarer :

« Merlin, c'est vraiment dur de lui apprendre les bonnes manières et le pire c'est que je crois qu'elle tient ça de moi !

- Hum oui, je peux imaginer…

- Vous n'avez pas d'enfants ?

- Non.

- Oh.

- …

- Je suis désolé de vous demander ça mais j'ai l'impression de vous connaitre. On ne se serait pas déjà rencontré ? »

La tasse que je m'apprêtais à porter à mes lèvres se figea à mi chemin. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire qui j'étais. Cela ne changerait rien au fait qu'il était désormais mari, et père. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui dire et d'espérer… Pour rien… Il avait trop d'honneur pour ça et je le savais pertinemment. Même s'il éprouvait encore quelques sentiments pour moi (ce dont je doutais) il n'aurait pas abandonné sa famille. Surtout pour ce que je suis devenu…

« Non, je ne pense pas, dis je à contre cœur.

- C'est étrange, vous ressemblez à quelqu'un que j'ai…connu.

- Ah oui qui ça ?

- Il…Il est mort.

- Je suis désolé.

- …

- Comment s'appelait-il ?

- Severus…Severus Snape… »

Sa voix s'étrangla sur mon nom et c'est le moment que choisit sa fille pour courir vers lui.

« Papa je me suis débrouillée toute seule ! C'est quoi ça ? Des larmes ? Ça va pas ? Monsieur qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Je ne répondis pas à l'enfant et sorti un mouchoir propre de ma poche que je tendis à son père en tremblant. Pourquoi des larmes ? Visiblement il avait tourné la page alors pourquoi pleurait-il ?

Les souvenirs sont douloureux même quand ils n'ont plus d'importance je suppose…

« Je vais bien ma puce, une poussière dans l'œil. »

J'entendis une respiration étouffée par un morceau de tissu. Il utilisait mon mouchoir. J'avais le sentiment d'être en trop. Je l'étais d'ailleurs. D'autant plus qu'il avait l'air de pleurer ma mort… Cependant les apparences sont trompeuses et je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

Je me levai rapidement, gêné par ses larmes et appelai Sam. Une promenade ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal et à moi non plus d'ailleurs…

« Excusez moi je dois y aller. Mr Potter, Miss Potter…

- Au revoir Monsieur ! Salut Sam ! »

Je parti avant que son père ne réagisse. Ça avait déjà été difficile pour moi, autant éviter d'en rajouter. Deux adieux dans une vie c'est déjà trop.

Je laissai Sam me guider dans Londres. De toute façon je n'avais guère le choix. Je le sentis s'asseoir au bord de la Tamise. Je restais debout près de lui, laissant le vent gifler mon visage. J'adorais cette sensation. La sensation d'être libre, sans attaches, de pouvoir s'envoler… C'était d'autant plus flagrant maintenant que j'avais perdu la vue.

Il était arrivé tellement de choses aujourd'hui…

J'avais revu Harry. Il avait une fille qui allait avoir cinq ans. Nous étions en mars 2003.

Elle est née en 1998, l'année de ma mort. Car c'est ce qu'il croit que je suis, mort. Ce serait tellement plus simple…

J'aurais dû mourir…

De toute façon que me reste-t-il à vivre ?

J'ai 43 ans et il y a 3 ans je me suis réveillé aveugle dans une chambre de Sainte Mangouste.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	3. And how can I stand here with you?

**Rating M**

**Résumé** : Des retrouvailles cinq ans plus tard. « Tout a changé. Tu as Helen et moi je n'ai plus rien… »… « Et… que fais tu de nous ? »

**Note** : Je tiens à m'excuser pour deux choses.

Tout d'abord je viens de me rendre compte que mes tirets de dialogue n'ont pas été pris en compte dans le prologue et donc ça fait des pâtés bizarres, excusez moi, je vais arranger ça quand j'aurais trouvé comment faire :)

Ensuite je viens également de me rendre compte que dans le chapitre précédant le site n'a gardé que la première lettre de Rowling, et que donc ça donne quelque chose comme :

« Les personnages sont à J.. »

J'en suis terriblement confuse et tiens à préciser que, comme vous vous en doutez, ces personnages ne sont pas à moi mais bel et bien à Mrs Rowling.

- Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et particulièrement à ceux qui me donnent leur avis sur cette fic !

* * *

><p><span>And how can I stand here with you?<span>

_Des voix lointaines me parvenaient du brouillard ensommeillé dans lequel j'étais vautré._

_« Mary aidez moi voulez vous ? On va lui retirer ça… Voilà. Mr Prince vous m'entendez ? »_

_Prince ? Plus personne ne m'avait appelé Prince depuis mon enfance… _

_« Mr Prince, si vous m'entendez, serrez ma main… »_

_Oui je l'entendais mais étais-ce un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar comme ceux qui m'ont poursuivi toute la nuit ? Un serpent écarlate, une sorcière hystérique, et Harry… _

_Devais-je faire confiance à cette voix ? Dans mon demi sommeil je décidais que oui. Je serrai brièvement la main qui s'était glissée dans la mienne et un soupir soulagé me parvint. Je gardai les yeux clos. J'aurai bien aimé les ouvrir mais je n'en avais pas la force. J'étais abruti par ma longue nuit et n'aspirai qu'à une chose, dormir encore…_

_« Bien Mr Prince, c'est très bien. Maintenant essayez de bouger les jambes. »_

_Je m'exécutai faiblement. Où étais-je ? Le lit était étroit et les draps étranges au toucher…_

_« Parfait. Pouvez-vous ouvrir les yeux s'il vous plaît ? »_

_Je poussai un grognement de désapprobation. Pourquoi ne me laissait-il pas dormir ? Cependant, poussé par la curiosité, j'accédais lentement à sa demande. Enfin j'essayai. _

_Lorsque je crus être parvenu à soulever mes paupières, je ne vis rien. J'essayai une nouvelle fois mais tout était noir… Mes paupières était-elles scellées ? Je retentai l'expérience plusieurs fois, sans plus de résultat. Après tout c'était normal, j'étais à bout de force après la bataille de Poudlard et mes yeux ne m'obéissaient plus…_

_« Pouvez vous gardez les yeux ouverts pour que je les examine s'il vous plaît ? »_

_Quoi ? Etait-ce ma faute si mes paupières s'obstinaient à demeurer closes ? J'entrepris de rouvrir les yeux mais rien, tout était noir…_

_« Voilà c'est bien. Gardez les ouverts le temps que je les regarde de plus près… »_

_Oh Merlin ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Je tentai de parler à l'homme qui m'examinait mais ma bouche ne produisit que des sons étranges, ne parvenant pas à former une phrase._

_« Clamez-vous. Je comprends votre affolement mais il peut s'agir d'un choc post traumatique. Détendez vous et… Merlin ! Mary, que voyez-vous ?_

_- Où ?_

_- Au niveau de la cornée._

_- Oh Merlin ! Comment est-ce possible ? »_

_Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi mes yeux apparemment ouverts ne marchaient-ils plus ? Je sentais pourtant leur présence ! Des doigts s'efforçaient de maintenir mes paupières écartées…_

_« Mary, donnez lui de la morphine. Mr Prince, nous allons procéder à des examens plus approfondis. Visiblement, votre perte de la vue n'est pas due à votre réveil et nous allons essayer d'en savoir plus… »_

_Déjà la voix de l'homme s'éloignait et je retombai dans les bras de Morphée…_

oO0Oo

_Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Je ne savais pas où j'étais ni quel jour nous étions mais il faisait nuit. Je ne distinguais rien de la pièce où je me trouvais. Je décidai de me rendormir quand une voix féminine m'en empêcha._

_« Bonjour Mr Prince ! Bien dormi ? Vous voulez manger quelque chose peut-être ? Il est près de midi donc…_

_- Quoi ? »_

_Je me redressai rapidement dans le lit en cherchant ma baguette. Ma voix était agressive, hostile mais au moins elle était revenue._

_« Vous vous moquez de moi ? Il ne peut pas être midi ou sinon pourquoi cette pièce est-elle si noire ? Répondez !_

_- Mr Prince calmez-vous je vous prie. La pauvre Mary n'y est pour rien et vous lui avez fait peur je crois. »_

_La voix venait de ma gauche. Elle était grave, chaude. De toute évidence elle se voulait rassurante mais également autoritaire. Enfin une personne posée dans cet endroit qui allait pouvoir m'expliquer ce qui se passait. L'homme ayant du voir que je m'étais calmé reprit :_

_« Bien. Je suis le docteur Mark Chayton et je m'occupe de vous depuis votre arrivée ici il y a un peu plus de deux ans maintenant. Vous avez perdu la vue suite à un Sectumsempra particulièrement puissant qui a causé d'importantes lésions du côté de votre rétine. »_

_Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois, sentant les larmes y affluer. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas mes yeux, pas ma vue… Avec eux je perdais tout… Chayton avait fait une pause pour me laisser le temps de digérer la nouvelle et il reprit :_

_« Vous êtes resté deux ans dans le coma et vous venez juste de vous réveiller._

_- Il… Il y avait le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Harry Potter… Combat… Qui… ?»_

_Ma voix tremblait et s'était cassée sur son prénom. J'avais réussi à rester impassible pendant près de vingt ans en tant qu'espion du Seigneur des Ténèbres et là ma voix se brisait juste pour savoir quel avait été le sort du monde sorcier. Son sort._

_Pitoyable. _

_On venait de m'annoncer que j'étais aveugle et sans doute définitivement et moi tout ce que je trouvais à faire c'était de m'inquiéter du sort d'Harry Potter…_

_« Ah oui c'est vrai vous y étiez. Harry Potter a tué Vous-Savez-Qui… »_

_Je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Il avait gagné. Il était en vie. Ma main se porta instinctivement à mon bras gauche. En deux ans ils avaient du la voir. Il était donc au courant pour ma… « Situation »… J'étais publiquement connu comme ennemi du Sauveur du monde sorcier…_

_« Nous sommes tous au même niveau maintenant. Les Mangemorts les plus importants ont été arrêtés alors je suppose, puisque vous êtes encore ici que vous n'en faîtes pas parti. _

_- Merci._

_- Je vous en prie. »_

_Il resta dans la pièce. _

_Ma tête était noire. Mes pensées étaient noires. Je me sentais claustrophobe, enfermé à l'intérieur de mon propre esprit sans capacité aucune de m'échapper. Sans pouvoir m'évader de la prison qu'étaient devenus mon crâne et mes pupilles, vides, inutiles… Comme si je vivais un cauchemar dont je n'avais aucune chance de me réveiller puisque je ne pouvais pas, une fois éveillé, allumer la lumière et cligner des yeux pour retrouver autour de moi un univers familier. Comme si j'étais bloqué dans un autre monde, complètement différent du mien._

_Une larme coula sur ma joue. Je la sentis glisser le long de ma mâchoire pour de perdre dans mon cou. Qu'allais-je faire de ma vie désormais ? Infliger ma condition à Harry ? Il en était hors de question. De toute manière il n'était pas là, je n'avais donc pas à le poursuivre pour lui demander des comptes. Retourner à Poudlard ? Pour quoi faire ? Comment enseigner les potions alors que je ne pouvais distinguer les ingrédients, la couleur de la solution, la fumée qui s'échappe du chaudron ? Comment réussir à avoir une quelconque autorité sur une classe avec mon infirmité ? _

_Que me restait-il…_

_Chayton avait remarqué mon malaise. Je l'entendis s'approcher du lit et je me repris. Vite et bien. Comme au manoir Malefoy il n'y a pas si longtemps. Ne pas montrer mes sentiments. Facile à dire alors que je sentais toujours la trace salée qui parcourait ma joue. Ma vie n'était qu'un jeu._

_Affligeant._

_« Mr Prince, je comprends à quel point c'est difficile pour vous de vous réveiller aveugle mais vous pouvez vivre avec votre handicap. Des centaines de personnes le font chaque jour…_

_- Que comprenez-vous ? Etes-vous aveugle? Si c'est le cas j'aimerais avoir un autre médecin Mr Chayton. _

_- Bien sûr que non je…_

_- Et vous osez donc prétendre que vous me comprenez ? Que vous comprenez le fait que je suis amputé de ce qui fait ce que je suis ? Sortez._

_- Mr Prince je ne peux pas vous…_

_- Sortez d'ici tout de suite ou rendez-moi ma baguette que je vous fasse déguerpir moi-même. »_

_Ma voix était sèche, cassante, méprisante, tremblante. Tout ce que j'étais en ce moment même. Mon corps était secoué de tremblements nerveux. Nerveux je l'avais toujours été. C'est sans doute grâce à cela que j'avais réussi à survivre toutes ces années… Je sentis une couverture remonter sur mon torse et j'entendis claquer doucement la porte de la chambre._

_Enfin seul… Je réalisai que désormais je serais toujours seul. Harry n'était pas là. Lucius avait été arrêté, je n'en doutais pas. Et j'avais tué Dumbledore._

_Ma vie se résumait désormais à cela._

__oO0Oo

Les aboiements sonores de Sam me sortirent de mes pensées pour le moins morbides. Je sentis la laisse se tordre au fur et à mesure qu'il s'agitait. Il avait du voir un chat ou un quelconque animal à pourchasser.

Ce n'était pas ça. Mon cœur se serra quand je sentis la cause de l'agitation du chien. La neige. De doux flocons glacés se posaient sur mon visage. J'adorais la neige. Mon côté romantique associé à mon côté nostalgique sans doute. C'est pour la neige que j'avais été content de naître en janvier.

Les seuls anniversaires heureux qu'il m'ait été donné de fêter, c'était avec ma mère, dans un salon de thé londonien qui donnait sur un parc, toujours enneigé à cette période. C'était avant que mon père nous retrouve.

Big Ben sonna midi. Par Merlin midi. Moi qui ne sortais jamais du Chaudron Baveur ou brièvement j'étais en retard pour le service du midi. Honnêtement je ne m'en faisais pas plus que ça. Tom me garderait à manger et serait content de voir que j'avais sorti Sam.

Néanmoins je décidai de prendre le chemin du retour. Sam comprit mes intentions et se dirigea de lui-même vers le centre de Londres. Quelques minutes plus tard je poussai la porte du Chaudron Baveur.

« Ah Mr Prince ! J'ai eu peur de vous avoir perdu ! Vous avez faim ? J'ai fait du soufflé ce midi.

- Oui Tom, je meurs de faim.

- Tant mieux ! Votre table est libre. Sam tu viens ? Toi je t'ai préparé des… »

La voix de Tom, accompagnée par les halètements de Sam s'éloigna vers la cour. Je récupérai la canne qui restait adossée au bar dans la journée pour me diriger vers ma table. Le matin et le soir je ne m'en servais pas mais le midi le pub était toujours surpeuplé. Ma canne m'évitais ainsi de percuter des gens et me permettais de lâcher Sam le temps qu'il mange, même si elle était une épreuve supplémentaire à endurer.

Les voix de la salle me parvenaient faiblement. Il ne devait pas y avoir encore grand monde et c'était tant mieux.

Je me dirigeai vers ma table, celle que j'occupais depuis mon arrivée ici il y a un peu moins de deux ans.

La salle était agitée de touts genres de conversations. Un gobelin négociait un plat en émail. Une bande de cancres faisait des blagues salaces. Helen et Harry Potter parlaient de ce qu'ils feraient pendant leur séjour à Londres.

Ma gorge se serra en reconnaissant sa voix. Elle avait été absente de ma vie pendant cinq ans et je l'entendais deux fois dans la même journée. Quel coup du sort n'est-ce pas ?

De toute manière la chance ne m'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié. Mon enfance d'abord, mon adolescence ensuite, ma vie d'homme espion et d'homme amoureux enfin.

Je ne voulais pas écouter leur conversation. Mes sens s'étaient développés au fur et à mesure que j'avais appris à vivre avec mon handicap. Après tout l'amputation d'un sens ne fait qu'aiguiser les autres paraît-il, ça doit être ça pour moi.

« Voilà Mr Prince. Vous avez là du soufflé avec un peu de salade, un potage et je repasserais pour le dessert.

- Merci Tom. »

Je saisis la fourchette posée à ma droite et entamai le soufflé. Quelconque comme tout ce que Tom cuisinait mais mangeable.

A ma droite, Harry semblait enthousiasmé par son programme. Enthousiasme que, de toute évidence, sa fille ne partageait pas.

« Et on pourra aller cher Fred et Georges. Tu sais qu'ils me demandent souvent de tes nouvelles ? Ça leur fera plaisir de te voir et puis je sais que tu adores leurs produits donc ce sera une occasion de refaire les stocks… »

Je levais les yeux au ciel derrière mes lunettes. J'étais content de ne plus être enseignant à Poudlard lorsque je voyais ce qui allait y entrer. Encouragée par son père à acheter des farces et attrapes… Merlin, prenez pitié de Minerva, surtout si la gamine hérite de la carte des Maraudeurs et de la cape d'invisibilité… De toute évidence, entre le père et la fille, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. J'espérai qu'au moins la mère de la gosse était plus responsable que son père sinon vive le joyeux bordel dans la maison Potter…

« Et on pourra passer chez Florian, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai vu même si on est restés en contact. De plus tu ne l'as jamais rencontré… Ma puce tu va bien ?

- Hein ? Oui…

- Bien. Ensuite il faudra qu'on passe chez Mrs Guipure pour renouveler ta garde robe et…

- Papa ?

- Oui chérie ?

- Tu sais, hier soir Jeremy m'a écrit…

- Ah… Comment va-t-il ?

- Bien. Il m'a demandé…. En fait on a parlé….

- …

- Il m'a demandé….. Elle est où ma Maman ? »

Je me figeai, arrêtant ma fourchette qui s'apprêtait à transpercer un quelconque aliment plus ou moins comestible dans mon assiette.

Il élevait sa fille seul ? Sans la mère de celle-ci ? Effectivement ça devait être un joyeux bordel chez eux…

Visiblement, l'enfant ne connaissait pas sa mère. Etait-elle morte ? Les avait-elle abandonnés ? Avait-elle abandonnée Harry ?

Abandonner Harry. Ridicule. Même une femme non amoureuse de lui serait restée, au mieux pour leur fille, au pire pour la célébrité. Elle devait être morte. Peut-être à la naissance de la petite ? Sans doute…

J'imaginais assez bien Harry médusé par la question de sa fille. Ses grands yeux verts ébahis sous le coup de la surprise, ses lèvres entrouvertes avec toujours ses cheveux légèrement décoiffés… Un parfait petit Gryffondor ridicule.

J'entendis le bruit de couverts que l'on repose et un froissement de tissu. Peut-être la nappe ou la serviette…

« Helen chérie. Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler maintenant. Je comptais attendre que tu sois un peu plus âgée tu sais…

- Mais Papa on parle de moi ! De ma Maman et pourquoi je l'ai jamais vue ! »

La voix de la fillette était suppliante, larmoyante…

Malgré moi j'étais très curieux d'apprendre l'identité de la mère de la petite, de celle qui m'avait piqué Harry…

Merlin tout puissant… J'étais un monstre. Il l'avait sans doute rencontrée après ma mort, je ne devais pas l'oublier… De plus ce devait être une femme bien pour avoir retenue son attention. Je n'avais pas le droit de la salir, même en pensée. Surtout avec sa fille à côté.

« D'accord. »

Sa voix était hésitante, comme s'il allait faire une révélation honteuse à son enfant. Il fit une pause. Pour se laisser le temps de réfléchir sans doute puis reprit un peu plus fermement.

« Je vais tout t'expliquer mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas m'interrompre, c'est assez dur pour moi de parler de tout ça…

- Ok Papa. Je t'écoute et je promets.

- Bien. Ma chérie tu va avoir cinq ans. Il y a cinq ans j'avais dix-sept ans. J'avais été désigné par Voldemort pour le tuer et je m'apprêtais à le combattre. Un mois après mes dix-sept ans, en août 1997, j'ai…rencontré quelqu'un. »

Par Merlin. Il l'avait conçue avant d'entamer une liaison avec moi ? Il avait abandonné la mère de la gamine ?

« Je suppose que… tu sais comment on fait les bébés ?

- Bah oui ! Faut un homme, une femme, un sac de graine et un arrosoir…

- Euh… Oui mais pas obligatoirement. Qui sont les parents d'Adriel ?

- Tonton Ron et Tonton Draco pourquoi ?

- Parce que deux hommes peuvent aussi avoir des enfants quand ils ont tous les deux une puissance magique assez importante. La personne que j'ai rencontrée était un homme aussi, comme Ron et Draco. J'avais vécu plusieurs années à proximité de lui sans le voir comme…

- Un amoureux ?

- Exactement. Et puis… je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de cet homme. Il s'est avéré que c'était réciproque et…

- Vous avez planté des graines ?

- Hum…Voilà… Mais à cette période nous étions en guerre contre Voldemort. Le jour où Voldemort a été tué, ton père est…mort. On n'a jamais retrouvé son corps…

- …

- Et neuf mois plus tard tu es arrivée. Tu lui ressemble tu sais. Beaucoup…

- Co… Comment il s'appelait ?

- Severus… Severus Snape… »

* * *

><p>A suivre…<p> 


	4. And not be moved by you

Bonsoir tout le monde,

J'espère que vous allez bien! Comme promis voilà la suite de 'Mourir un 9 janvier'.

**Rating M**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et sont évidemment à Mrs Rowling.

**Résumé** : Des retrouvailles 5 ans plus tard. "Tout a changé. Tu as Helen et moi je n'ai plus rien..." - "Et que fais tu de nous...?''

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et de gros poutous à mes revieweuses anonymes : Jenna Potter & Lea ! Je vous fait de gros bisous et j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

* * *

><p><span>…And not be moved by you?<span>

La Terre cessa de tourner quelques instants.

J'avais compris lorsqu'il avait évoqué le fait qu'il ne m'avait jamais considéré come un… « amoureux » avant ses dix sept ans.

J'avais une fille. Nous avions eu un enfant.

Une part de moi vivait en quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais contribué à créer un être insupportable et adorable à la fois.

Etait-il enceint depuis longtemps lorsqu'il a combattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Le savait-il ? Si oui pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ? Après tout il était de nous deux ce môme. Cette môme. Helen…

Elle me ressemble parait-il. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas mon nez. Même si je ne le vois plus j'ai conscience de son énormité, hélas. Je ne verrais jamais en quoi elle me ressemble. Je ne verrais jamais de quel nez elle a héritée. Je ne la verrais jamais.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains pour essayer de calmer la crise de nerfs que je voyais approcher à grands pas. Trois ans à vivre dans un calme relatif et tout à coup un ex amant réapparaît et vous apprenez que vous avez une fille. Depuis la défaite du Lord je n'avais pas été aussi éprouvé psychologiquement. Même quand Mark m'avait appris ma nouvelle infirmité.

Inspire. Expire.

Cette technique moldue avait évité à mon médicomage plusieurs crises de colère lors de ma rééducation.

« Et voilà la tarte. Mr Prince ? Vous allez bien ? »

Seuls des tremblements nerveux répondirent à la voix soucieuse de Tom.

« Accio calmants. »

Tom ouvrit la petite boîte qui était sortie de ma poche, mit deux cachets dans ma main droite et un verre dans ma main gauche.

« Prenez les ça vous fera du bien. Je suis à côté de vous et je resterais jusqu'à ce que vous ayez avalé ces cochonneries. »

Je m'exécutai faiblement, tremblant comme une feuille à côté du feu vrombissant de la cheminée. C'était dégeulasse. Ces cachets étaient dégeulasses. Au bout de plusieurs minutes je sentis mon corps se calmer. La main de Tom s'était posée sur mon bras et le massait en cercles apaisants.

« Voilà… Vous avez encore faim ?

- Non… Est-ce…Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider à remonter dans ma chambre…

- Bien sûr. Attendez un peu avant de vous mettre debout, on ne sait jamais.

- Ça va aller…

- Bien. Appuyez vous sur moi… Voilà. »

Le bras de Tom enserrait fermement ma taille et ma main était posée sur son épaule. La salle s'était tue, regardant sans doute le spectacle qu'était cet homme infirme. Moi. Je pouvais sans peine imaginer les regards emplis, de pitié pour les uns, de dégout pour les autres. Quelle étincelle brillait dans les yeux d'Harry ?

Nous gravîmes les marches tant bien que mal. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et Tom me guida jusqu'au lit où je m'écroulais le plus dignement possible.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- Non merci… Je vais me mettre au lit je pense…

- D'accord. Vous voulez que je vous aide à vous changer ?

- Non Tom. On doit vous attendre en bas…

- Ouais sans doute. Si vous avez besoin n'hésitez pas Mr Prince. Reposez vous bien. »

Le poids de Tom s'ôta du lit et la porte se ferma sur l'aubergiste. Je défis les draps et me glissai dessous sans prendre la peine de me changer. Je n'en avais pas le courage.

J'étais père. Certes je ne l'avais pas élevée mais elle était de moi.

Je roulai sur le dos et ôtai les lunettes que je portais pour cacher mes pupilles vides. Ma main se porta instinctivement à mes yeux. Je caressai du bout du doigt mes paupières fermées.

Mon bras retomba mollement sur le matelas. J'avais froid.

Comment en était-on arrivés là ?

Par le début bien sûr. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amer en repensant au jour où Harry s'était déclaré. Il y a cinq ans. Il y a un siècle.

oO0Oo

_« Professeur ? »_

_Je levai la tête vers le jeune homme qui se tenait devant moi, gêné. Ses yeux verts fixèrent tout à coup ses chaussures pendant qu'il triturait nerveusement le bas de son T-shirt._

_« Mr Potter. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence dans ce laboratoire un 20 août ? »_

_Ses yeux prirent un éclat métallique sous la provocation. Néanmoins il ne répondit pas. Je décidai de l'ignorer et continuai ma potion Tue-Loup. La pleine lune était dans une semaine._

_Le gosse s'assit sur le tabouret en face de moi et me regarda travailler sans ouvrir la bouche. Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui allais engager la conversation avec un Gryffondor de mon plein gré._

_Même si c'était ce Gryffondor._

_Il attendit la fin de la préparation pour prendre la parole._

_« Je… Je voulais vous parler. »_

_Je levai les yeux de ma mise en flacons pour rencontrer le regard décidé de Potter. Un rictus moqueur s'installa sur mon visage en lui répondant froidement :_

_« Ah. Vous seriez vous découvert un soudain intérêt pour les potions pour en faire durant vos vacances scolaires ? Je ne peux que vous encourager. Avec de la chance, cela limitera la casse à la rentrée…_

_- Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner à Poudlard en septembre. »_

_Mes sourcils se froncèrent à la déclaration du jeune homme. J'avais promis à Albus de le protéger et lui voulait partir en vadrouille à la rentrée ? Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par tant d'égoïsme et d'égocentrisme. _

_« Et qu'allez vous donc faire l'an prochain Mr Potter ? Prendre des vacances peut être ? »_

_Son visage se durcit._

_« Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas Monsieur._

_- Vous décidez d'abandonner tous ceux qui comptent sur vous et qui vous ont protégé depuis votre plus jeune âge et cela ne me regarde pas ?_

_- Parfaitement. Si vous saviez de quoi vous parlez vous comprendriez peut-être que je ne les abandonne pas mais cherche à les protéger en m'éloignant d'eux… _

_- Effectivement Potter c'est assez difficile à comprendre. Je ne vous savais pas si altruiste…_

_- Vous ne savez rien de moi ! »_

_Il avait crié la dernière phrase. J'étais surpris par sa colère soudaine. Bon d'accord je l'avais cherché mais d'ordinaire il partait avant que ça dégénère pour éviter de perdre des points. Le fait que nous ne soyons pas à Poudlard devait l'encourager je suppose…_

_« Vous ne savez rien de moi et vous vous permettez de me juger sur des préjugés que vous trainez depuis votre scolarité avec mon père !_

_- Ces « préjugés » comme vous les appelez se sont malheureusement vérifiés et vousen êtes parfaitement conscient._

_- Je ne suis pas mon père…_

_- Certes mais vous avez tout de même hérité de plusieurs de ses caractéristiques._

_- Et vous me haïssez à cause de ces quelques caractéristiques ?_

_- Je ne vous hais pas. »_

_Les mots étaient lâchés. Ses traits se détendirent sous le coup de la surprise et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement. C'était vrai. J'avais cessé de le haïr depuis longtemps._

_Il contourna la table qui nous séparait et s'arrêta à quelques pas de moi._

_« Ce n'est pas pour les potions que je me suis découvert un certain intérêt. »_

_La fiole que je remplissais s'écrasa sur le sol dans un vacarme épouvantable. Je me précipitai sur la fiole, devancé par Potter, que je télescopai en me relevant._

_Je reculai de quelques pas, rompant tout contact physique avec le Survivant. Une lueur qui m'était inconnue passa dans ses yeux quand je m'écartai rapidement de lui._

_« Reparo… Recurvite… »_

_Il posa la fiole intacte sur le plan de travail et se planta devant moi. Je repris mon masque de dédain le plus vite possible. Pas assez vite à juger de la lueur d'espoir qui passa dans les émeraudes en face de moi._

_« Mr Potter, la seule chose qui devrait intéresser un être normalement constitué dans ce laboratoire est le matériel pour potions s'y trouvant._

_- Suis-je un être normalement constitué ?_

_- Personnellement j'ai toujours eu des doutes quant à la santé, visiblement précaire, de votre cerveau. »_

_Il détourna la tête et cracha :_

_« Décidemment vous êtes impossible…_

_- Venant de l'être le plus impossible auquel il m'ait été donné de tenter d'inculqué quelque chose, je pense que je dois le prendre comme un compliment…_

_- Comment osez-vous ? »_

_J'eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir deux larmes briller au coin d'yeux verts, avant d'être acculé dos au mur par un Potter relativement furieux. Ses mains immobilisèrent les miennes et les gardèrent plaquées de chaque côté de moi. Par Merlin, pour qui se prenait-il ?_

_« Mr Potter auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de…_

_- Non._

_- Je vous demande pardon ?_

_- Non. Je n'aurais pas l'extrême obligeance de vous libérer avant que vous ayez écouté ce que j'ai à vous dire. »_

_Je cessai de résister à sa poigne et le regardai de mon air le plus hautain, attendant ma délivrance et ce qu'il avait de si important à me dire._

_« Vous n'êtes pas ce que vous paraissez être. Vous n'êtes pas hautain et sarcastique. Vous êtes juste un excellent acteur. Vous vous mettez tout le monde à dos pour éviter de vous attacher, pour éviter de souffrir. Si on n'a pas d'attaches on a rien à perdre n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Mr Potter je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous…_

_- Oh arrêtez ça ! Vous êtes tellement plus que le monstre des cachots ! Vous avez tellement plus à l'intérieur de vous. Vous avez tellement plus que cela à donner… »_

_Mon masque tomba à terre à ces paroles. Comment pouvait-il me dire cela d'une manière si naturelle ? Le pire de tout c'est qu'il paraissait sincère…_

_« …Et je crois que…Je vous aime… »_

_Sa main lâcha mon bras à ces paroles. Il resta devant moi, sans rien dire, attendant des mots qui ne venaient pas. Il avait l'air si fragile mais je ne pouvais pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Je ne le devais pas. Je devais lui dire de partir, de m'oublier, d'oublier ça. De se concentrer sur sa survie et pas sur le vieux Mangemort que je suis. De vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, puis de rencontrer une personne beaucoup mieux pour lui. Une personne de son âge qui lui corresponde._

_Son regard se brouilla. Des larmes…_

_« Mr Pot…Harry. Je pense que vos… « sentiments » à mon égard ne sont tout au plus qu'un simple béguin. Je vais oublier cette conversation et je vous conseil d'en faire autant. Je sais qu'à votre âge il…_

_- Un béguin. Vous pensez que je serais venu me mettre à vos pieds pour un « simple béguin » ? Vous n'avez vraiment rien compris… »_

_Il me re-plaqua contre le mur et, après un temps d'hésitation, il posa légèrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient douces et chaudes. Elles tentaient de me faire céder de la manière la plus douce possible. Et elles réussirent…_

_Mon bras glissa autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre moi et je lui rendis son baiser. Ses bras enlacèrent mon cou. Sa langue pénétra timidement dans ma bouche et la mienne vint à sa rencontre pour la découvrir pour la première fois. Nous étions seuls au monde. Enfin presque…_

_Lorsque je rompis l'étreinte, ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux brillaient de la fièvre de notre baiser._

_« Harry je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du me laisser aller de la sorte… »_

_Son visage se décomposa, hébété par l'énormité que je venais de lui sortir. A sa place je n'y aurais pas cru non plus. Mon cœur se serra en voyant la détresse qui déformait ses traits._

_Je ne voulais pas lui avouer. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer._

_De toute manière c'était impossible. Ce baiser était une erreur à bannir de ma mémoire de vieux pervers pédophile._

_« Pourquoi vous faites ça ? _

_- Pourquoi je fais quoi ?_

_- Pourquoi vous me repoussez alors que vous n'en avez pas envie ?_

_- Parce que ce n'est pas possible Potter. Ce baiser était une erreur. Quelques soient les sentiments que j'éprouve pour vous ils ne doivent pas interférer dans le fait que je suis votre professeur et vous mon élève. Que j'ai vingt ans de plus que vous. Que je pourrais être votre père. Que je suis un Mangemort…_

_- Et que faites vous de mes sentiments à moi ?_

_- Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde Mr Potter._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…_

- …

_- Et si moi ça ne me dérangeais pas que vous soyez plus âgé que moi ?_

_- Ça ne changerait rien au fait que je ne suis pas la personne la plus appropriée pour vous._

_- Severus…._

_- Potter !_

- …_.je sais que vous regrettez la marque que vous avez sur le bras. Je sais parfaitement qui j'aime et je vous aime pour tout ce que vous êtes. Cette marque fait partie de vous tout comme votre âge. Je suis conscient de votre statut d'espion et de tout ce que vous faites pour l'ordre._

_- Cela n'efface pas tout Potter. _

_- Peut être mais ça compense. »_

_Je levai les yeux au ciel devant cette remarque typiquement Potterienne. Malgré moi sa « déclaration » m'avait perturbé. _

_Il sourit devant mon air exaspéré en attendant une réponse._

_Je… J'étais amoureux de lui. Il avait fallu qu'il me mette au pied du mur pour que je l'admette enfin. Bien sûr mon cœur m'avait envoyé quelques signaux mais j'avais toujours refusé de les écouter._

_Et c'était réciproque…_

_« Et comment envisagez vous les cours de potions à la rentrée ?_

_- Eh bien… Ils sont plutôt un argument pour le fait que je revienne à Poudlard._

_- Cela ressemble assez à du chantage si vous voulez mon avis…_

_- Ah ? »_

oO0Oo

Des coups frappés à la porte me sortirent de ma torpeur. Je me levai difficilement et me dirigeai vers la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un Tom relativement inquiet.

« Bonsoir Mr Pince. Vous allez mieux ?

- Oui Tom. Merci pour tout.

- Bah, je vous en prie c'est bien normal ! Je suis venu vous chercher. La salle est presque vide donc vous pourrez souper tranquillement…

- Merci Tom mais je…

- Ah ça non ! La dernière fois que je vous ai servi dans votre chambre on a failli finir à Sainte Mangouste ! Allez hop ! Prenez mon bras qu'on aille manger. »

Je grimaçai à l'ordre de Tom mais dû reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Néanmoins j'appréhendais d'entendre une nouvelle conversation entre Harry et sa fille. Harry et notre fille.

Tom m'installa à ma table et partit me chercher de quoi manger. A ma gauche j'entendais des amoureux débiter des insanités en quantité industrielle. A ma droite, Helen babillait joyeusement aux oreilles de son père.

J'écoutai soigneusement sa voix. Elle était jolie. Fluette sans être criarde. Et douce quand elle s'adressait à Harry.

Je pris garde à ne pas écouter leur conversation. Lâcheté ? Sans doute. Je ne voulais pas violer une fois de plus leur intimité pour ne pas découvrir autre chose me concernant. Pour ignorer le fait que mon ex amant et notre fille étaient à seulement quelques tables de moi.

La cloche de l'entrée sonna et des pas rapides résonnèrent dans la pièce. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce.

Une main masculine se posa sur mon épaule et une voix familière, grave, et chaude s'éleva dans la salle :

« Bonsoir Severus ! Vous allez bien ? »

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	5. You hold me in your hands

Je poste plus tôt que d'habitude car je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir le publier samedi donc voilà la suite !

**Rating M**

**Disclaimer** : Eh oui Severus Snape et tous les autres appartiennent bien entendu à Mrs Rowling.

**Note** : Un gros bisou à Jenna Potter pour sa review, je suis contente que la fic te plaise ! Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

* * *

><p><span>You hold me in your hands<span>

« Mark ?

- Lui-même !

- Mais… Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Tom m'a appelé tout à l'heure et m'a demandé de passer à la fin de mon service.

- Pourquoi ?

- Severus… Vous savez très bien que ça ne marche pas avec moi…

- Docteur Chayton ! Vous êtes bien rapide dites donc ! Vous avez faim ?

- Bonsoir Tom. Oui merci.

- Tenez Mr Prince. Je reviens de suite Mr Chayton. »

Les pas de Tom s'éloignèrent jusqu'à la cuisine et je sentais le regard de Mark fixé sur moi.

« Le trafic est perturbé à cause de la neige c'est affolant ! Rien qu'aujourd'hui il est tombé 15 centimètres…

- Oui il neigeait quand je suis sorti.

- Ah oui ? Vous avez été chez votre herboriste préféré ? Je sais à quel point les potions vous manquent. L'enseignement aussi sans doute… »

A ma gauche j'entendis un grand bruit de vaisselle et quelque chose se brisa sur le sol.

« Papa ça va ? Papa ? »

La chaise de Mark racla le sol quand il se leva. Je l'entendis se diriger de son pas sûr vers la table d'Helen et d'Harry.

« Monsieur vous allez bien ? _Reparo_.

- Merci Monsieur ! Papa qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

J'étais inquiet. Harry ne répondais pas. Que se passait-il ? Je décidai de me mêler à la conversation et me levai.

« Severus ?

- Je vais bien Mark, merci. Miss Potter, Mr Potter.

- Bonjour Mr Prince ! Sam il va bien ?

- Oui je pense. J'allais justement aller le voir, veux tu venir avec moi ? Enfin si ton Papa est d'accord… »

Je n'entendis pas l'approbation d'Harry mais je devinai qu'il la donnait d'un hochement de tête à la petite. Mark s'approcha de moi et me tendis ma canne. Je profitai de la distance qu'il avait prise avec les Potter pour lui demander d'un murmure :

« Comment est-il ?

- Plutôt figé. Il à l'air sous le choc… Ses yeux sont hagards et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il comprenne ce qui se passe autour de lui.

- S'il vous plaît, occupez vous de lui pendant que je gère la petite… »

J'allais me détourner de Mark quand une main m'en empêcha.

« Bien sûr. Mais vous me devrez des explications… »

Je hochai la tête et appelai Helen, avant de me diriger vers la cour, suivit par les pas sautillants de l'enfant.

« Es tu bien couverte ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrape froid à cause de moi…

- Euh…

- Bien alors je t'attends ici et quand tu reviendras je veux que tu ais un manteau, des gants, une écharpe et un bonnet.

- Ok Monsieur ! Je me dépêche ! »

Je soupirai en entendant la cavalcade de la gamine dans l'escalier. Il n'y a pas de doute, elle était bien de lui. Et de moi…

« Voilà Monsieur ! J'ai tout ! On y va ?

- Tom!

- Voilà Mr Prince qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- De quelle couleur est le manteau de cette petite demoiselle ?

- Rouge mais…

- Et son écharpe ?

- Verte pourqu…

- Porte-t-elle des gants ?

- Oui mais Monsi…

- De quelle couleur sont-ils ?

- Noirs et…

- Y a-t-il un bonnet qui complète ce charmant ensemble ?

- Mr Prince… Oui et il est blanc celui-ci. Êtes-vous satisfait ?

- Parfaitement. Merci Tom et veuillez m'excusez auprès de votre clientèle…

- Bah ! Comme si vous en pensiez un seul mot ! Et ne riez pas Mademoiselle, ça l'encourage à me faire tourner en bourrique… »

En effet les rires d'Helen retentissaient dans l'arrière cuisine. Tom tourna les talons en ruminant et je m'autorisai un léger sourire.

« Vous auriez pu me faire confiance quand même.

- Oui mais tu as été tellement rapide pour aller chercher tout ça que j'ai eu des doutes sur la mise en place complète de ton équipement.

- Jui pas une menteuse !

- Maintenant je le sais. On va voir Sam ?

- Ouais ! »

Le chien nous accueillit avec des jappements sonores et nous restâmes une demi-heure dehors. Sam et Helen à batifoler dans la neige, moi à surveiller ces deux énergumènes. Au bout d'un moment Sam parut se lasser de courir partout et de traîner Helen dans la neige. Il s'ébroua et je lui lançais un rapide _Recurvite_ avant qu'il ne rentre s'allonger dans ma chambre. Mine de rien ce cabot était très indépendant.

Helen se laissa tomber dans la neige près de moi.

« Ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop froid ?

- Non merci Monsieur ! Il est infatigable votre chien !

- Hélas oui…

- …

- …

- Monsieur ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai entendu sans faire exprès que votre nom c'était Servus ?

- Severus.

- Oui ?

- Oui.

- Mon papa aussi il s'appelle Severus. »

Je me figeai imperceptiblement. Je n'avais pas prévu de me retrouver seul face à elle et surtout qu'elle parle de moi. Je décidai de jouer l'ignorant.

« Ah oui ? Je croyais que ton papa s'appelait Harry Potter.

- Bah oui mais mon deuxième papa il s'appelle Severus. »

Mon cœur se serra quand elle prononça mon prénom comme si c'était une évidence. Comme si j'avais toujours fait parti de sa vie. J'étais content qu'elle sache que j'existe et que j'étais son autre père.

« Monsieur Severus ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux venir sur vos genoux ? J'ai un peu froid…

- Tu ne veux pas rentrer à l'intérieur plutôt ?

- Je préfère pas. Papa à l'air triste et c'est mieux que je sois pas là je pense…

- Je comprends. Alors d'accord.

- Merci Monsieur ! »

Je posai ma canne sur le sol et écartai les bras de façon à qu'elle se place le plus confortablement possible. Une boule s'était créée au creux de mon ventre à sa question et elle s'accentua lorsque je sentis le léger poids de l'enfant se tortiller sur mes genoux. Je refermais mes bras autour d'elle et m'appuyai contre le mur pour qu'elle soit bien calée.

Elle changea de position au moins trente fois avant de trouver la bonne. Elle s'assit au travers de mes genoux, mon bras dans le dos, mon autre bras sur ses genoux, rejoignant l'autre. Sa tête blottie dans le creux de mon cou.

Je sentis son petit souffle se faire de plus en plus lent et sa tête s'alourdir sur mon épaule.

Je remuai légèrement et souris en constatant qu'elle s'était endormie.

Mes lèvres se portèrent tout naturellement à son front que j'effleurai d'un baiser. Elle sentait le jasmin. Une fleur et une odeur que j'affectionnais particulièrement.

Cette enfant était adorable. Relativement mal élevée mais il fallait un début à tout. Je souris en me rappelant ses rires de tout à l'heure.

J'étais fier d'elle.

C'est insensé à dire car ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai élevée mais j'étais fier que cette enfant soit ma fille. Que ce soit cette enfant en particulier.

J'étais totalement ridicule.

J'étais dehors, sous la neige, et serrai ma fille biologique contre moi comme un désespéré.

Pitoyable vraiment.

J'hésitais à rentrer. Harry n'était pas bien et je ne voulais pas lui imposer ma présence. De plus, je n'avais aucun doute sur la capacité de Mark à gérer la crise sans moi.

Néanmoins il faisait froid et j'avais peur que la petite s'enrhume. Je me levai prudemment et entrai dans le pub le plus discrètement possible. Je me dirigeai vers le petit salon qui jouxtait la salle à manger. Je doutais y trouver du monde à cette heure et un canapé accompagné d'un bon feu ne pourrait pas me faire de mal.

J'entrai dans la pièce et attendis quelques instants. Personne. Bien.

Je m'assis sur le fauteuil le plus près du feu, gardant toujours Helen contre moi. Je lui ôtais précautionneusement son bonnet, son écharpe et ses gants que je posais sur la petite table en face du fauteuil. Je défis les boutons de son manteau pour qu'elle ne meure pas de chaud et n'enrhume pas.

Elle poussa un petit soupir avant de se recroqueviller contre moi et de ramener sa main vers sa bouche. Elle devait sucer son pouce. A quatre ans et demi c'était normal. A quel âge avait-elle commencée à marcher ? A faire ses nuits ? Je ne connaissais absolument rien d'elle et pourtant elle était ma seule famille.

Des pas rapides descendirent l'escalier. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière cuisine et s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée du salon.

« Severus ?

- Chut ! Oui c'est moi. Comment va-t-il ? »

Mark pénétra lourdement dans la pièce et s'assit sur un fauteuil face à moi.

« Il pourrait aller mieux. Il est resté prostré un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il demande des nouvelles de sa fille. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était avec vous et il m'a demandé ce que je savais sur vous. Au début j'ai cru que c'était par inquiétude pour l'enfant mais il s'est avéré qu'il n'en était rien.

- …

- Severus. Que s'est-il passé ? Vous le connaissez n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Vous m'aviez promis des explications vous vous rappelez ?

- Je sais Mark. Je suis désolé de vous demandez autant ce soir mais pouvez vous allez coucher Helen s'il vous plaît ? J'ignore quelle est sa chambre… Je répondrais à vos questions après.

- D'accord. De toute manière j'étais justement venu la chercher. »

Il se leva et ôta le petit corps de mes genoux. Je lui laissai à regret et détournai la tête. Les pas de Mark s'éloignèrent vers l'escalier qui menait aux chambres. Je l'entendis monter doucement les marches.

Heureusement qu'il était là. C'est une phrase que je m'étais souvent répété pendant ma convalescence. Je savais qu'il prendrait soin d'Helen comme il l'avait fait pour moi. Elle était en sécurité avec lui tout comme Harry l'avait été.

Les pas de Mark revinrent vers moi et je l'entendis se rasseoir devant moi.

« Bien Severus, je vous écoute.

- Mr Potter est…un ancien élève.

- Et ?

- …

- Severus vous ne pensez pas sérieusement que je vais croire qu'il n'a été qu'un ancien élève pour vous.

- …

- Severus…

- Un ancien amant.

- Je vois.

- …

- D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre ce n'était pas qu'une histoire de sexe entre vous n'est ce pas ?

- Non.

- C'est à cause de lui que…

- Oui. Je suis désolé Mark.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Ça fait plus d'un an et je suis passé à autre chose.

- …

- C'est votre fille n'est ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi Tom m'a-t-il appelé ?

- Parce que je venais de l'apprendre et que j'ai fait une sorte de crise…

- Severus… ça va mieux désormais ?

- Oui je pense… Je devrais réussir à gérer tout ça.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Rien.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous m'avez très bien entendu Mark… Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir un poids pour Harry et une honte pour Helen. De toute manière il a refait sa vie et je n'en fait plus partie depuis cinq ans déjà.

- C'est dommage. Je pense que vous passez à côté de quelque chose.

- …

- Elle vous ressemble…

- Comment est-elle ?

- Adorable pour le peu que j'en ai vu. Je suis désolé mais il va falloir que j'y aille, je commence tôt demain.

- D'accord. Merci pour tout Mark. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé pour ça…

- Ce n'est rien. Je suis toujours là en cas de besoin. Bonne soirée Severus… »

Il posa une main sur mon épaule en signe d'adieu et lança de la poudre de Cheminette dans la cheminée avant de dire clairement :

« 193 Ealing Street, Londres »

Un grand bruit de flammes retentit dans la pièce et Mark se volatilisa.

Je soupirai de lassitude et décidai d'aller me coucher. Cette journée avait vraiment été trop riche en émotions et je n'y étais plus habitué. Je me transformais progressivement en papy plongé dans sa routine c'était affligeant.

Je montai les escaliers le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller Tom dont la chambre était juste en dessous. Ma chambre était la première à droite arrivé au palier. Il m'avait donné celle-ci pensant que se serait plus facile pour moi de me repérer et qu'ainsi je ne serais pas trop loin de lui en cas d'urgence. Il faut dire que je lui avais fait des frayeurs parfois. Surtout au début de ma vie ici.

Je poussai lentement la porte et entrai dans ma chambre. Sam poussa un léger grognement interrogatif et je l'entendis se recoucher près de la cheminée. J'ôtai le pull que je portais par-dessus ma chemise moldue et en défit les premiers boutons pour être plus à l'aise. Je ne portais désormais que des vêtements moldus. C'était plus simple et puis mes robes noires d'enseignant étaient trop connues de mes anciens élèves, collègues et amis Mangemorts.

Je m'installai, fourbu, dans un fauteuil près du feu. Tom m'avait dit qu'il y en avait deux. Ma chambre était assez grande, le lit confortable et il y avait heureusement un petit coin pour Sam.

L'animal en question vint s'asseoir à mes pieds et posa sa tête sur mes genoux. Je lui caressai distraitement la tête et il poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir avant que sa tête ne se vautre sur mes genoux comme s'ils étaient un coussin. Je soupirai en continuant mes gratouilles.

Ce chien était insortable et beaucoup trop envahissant. Malgré tout je l'aimais bien. Je serais sans doute perdu sans ses marques d'affection et d'attachement.

Des coups discrets frappèrent à ma porte. Sam ôta sa tête de mes genoux et se leva. Je fis de même. Je me dirigeai tant bien que mal vers la porte, Sam me tournant autour pour m'encourager ou me faire tomber, au choix.

Qui cela pouvait bien-t-il être à cette heure ? J'atteignis la porte et l'ouvris.

La personne qui se trouvait derrière ne dit pas un mot.

« Mark ? Vous avez oublié quelque chose ? »

Ce n'était pas Mark. Une odeur trop connue et trop aimée me parvint. Non…

« Severus Prince hein ? »

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	6. Find me here and speak to me

Bonjour !

Voilà donc la suite de 'Mourir un 9 Janvier'. Le prochain chapitre arrivera samedi normalement et je reprendrais mon rythme de publication habituel.

**Rating M**

**Disclaimer** : Je me dois de souligner que malheureusement, les personnages appartiennent toujours à Mrs Rowling :)

**Note** : Merci à tous pour vos reviews et pour me suivre régulièrement !

**Jenna Potter** : Merci ! Et oui une mini dispute est prévue pour ce chapitre ;)

Je vous aime !

* * *

><p>Je me figeai en entendant cette voix. Ne pas montrer mon trouble. Ne pas montrer ma surprise.<p>

« Mr Potter ?

- Oui. »

Que faisait-il ici ? Severus Prince avait-il dit. Eh merde…

« Entrez. »

J'ouvris la porte en grand et le laissai pénétrer dans ma chambre. Je sentis sa fragrance si particulière en refermant la porte.

Je me dirigeai vers les fauteuils près de la cheminée, tandis que Sam reniflais l'homme qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce. Je désignai le fauteuil en face du mien.

« Asseyez-vous. Du thé ?

- Oui s'il vous plaît.

- Tosty. »

Un craquement sonore annonça la présence de l'elfe de maison dans la chambre.

« Oui Monsieur ?

- Pourriez-vous nous apporter du thé s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sur Monsieur. Tosty revient tout de suite. »

Elle disparue dans un autre craquement et revint quelques secondes plus tard.

« Voilà Monsieur. Tosty s'est permise de rajouter des gâteaux. Monsieur Tom à dit à Tosty que Monsieur n'avait pas beaucoup mangé ce soir…

- C'est très bien. Merci Tosty, vous pouvez disposer. »

Je servis le thé assez rapidement et tendis une tasse à Harry. Il avait l'air de bouiller intérieurement. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce rendait l'air électrique. J'étais de toute évidence démasqué.

Deux voix s'entrechoquaient dans ma tête.

Celle qui me disait que j'étais dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou et qu'il fallait que je préserve un maximum Helen et Harry. Que je me porte garant de leur bonheur en quelque sorte.

Celle qui était heureuse qu'Harry ai découvert qui j'étais réellement. Une petite voix agaçante qui espérait que peut-être, tout pourrait recommencer comme avant.

Je fis taire cette voix embarrassante pour écouter la première, celle de la raison. En cinq ans les gens changent. Je n'avais pas tellement changé à part mon infirmité. Tom disait que j'étais plus aimable qu'à mon arrivée, il y a un peu moins de deux ans. La présence de Sam devait jouer à son avis. Evidemment je ne parlerais à Harry que des changements négatifs qui s'étaient opérés en moi pendant ces années.

Je ne savais pas quels étaient ses sentiments pour moi. Je ne voulais pas le savoir. Comme un idiot qui vit dans le passé, je préfère maintenir mes souvenirs illusoires de l'époque où nous étions heureux ensemble. De l'époque où il m'aimait encore.

Evidemment, sa vie était désormais différente et je me doutais bien qu'il ne vivait pas qu'avec Helen. Il avait quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui l'aidait à s'occuper de notre fille. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, je ne lui en voulais pas. Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher de m'avoir remplacé. J'étais mort après tout.

« Merci de vous être occupé d'Helen.

- De rien. C'est normal.

- Je venais de réaliser quelque chose de choquant et je suis content qu'elle n'ait pas été seule pendant ma…crise. »

J'attendais le moment où il exploserait. Il était beaucoup trop calme et cette chose choquante qu'il avait découverte ne pouvait être qu'en rapport avec moi. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il était dans ma chambre ce soir… Sa voix était soigneusement contrôlée mais au fond il n'en était rien. Quand il prenait cette voix là auparavant, cela précédait toujours une dispute dont nous seuls avions le secret. D'une voix sèche et cassante il reprit :

« Pardonnez moi de vous demandez ça mais… êtes vous aveugle de naissance ?

- Non.

- Oh.

- …

- Et depuis combien de temps avez-vous perdu la vue ? »

Il était plus que sceptique. Dans quelques instants il allait me sortir qu'il savait qui j'étais, je le sentais venir à plein nez. Malheureusement, la délicatesse n'était pas sa principale qualité…

« Depuis cinq ans n'est-ce pas ? »

Ça y était. Il avait compris. Je ne répondis pas. Pas la peine. Pour dire quoi ? Pour me justifier ? Ridicule. Sa respiration s'était accélérée devant moi et je le savais sous le choc.

« Depuis la bataille de Poudlard, durant laquelle vous avez combattu Voldemort aux côtés de l'Ordre du Phénix. Depuis que vous avez reçu à ma place le Sectumsempra de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- J'étais bel et bien présent lors de la bataille de Poudlard. J'ignore ce que Mark a bien pu vous raconter mais de toute évidence vous êtes arrivé à des conclusions pour le moins…

- Arrête ça tout de suite.

- Je vous demande par…

- Putain de merde Severus ! Tu espère vraiment que je vais croire encore longtemps à Mr Prince ? Après avoir entendu ta voix dans sa bouche ? Après avoir sentis ton odeur sur son mouchoir ? Après avoir appris qu'il était fou de Potions ? Après avoir appris qu'il était enseignant ? Tu ne trouve pas que ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences ? »

Il se leva et je l'entendis faire les cent pas devant la cheminée. Mon poing se referma sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et j'essayai de calmer ma respiration. Les tremblements qu'avait suscitée l'annonce de ma paternité revinrent en force. Un peu moins nombreux heureusement.

« C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? Severus Snape, c'est bien toi ? »

Mon silence parla pour moi.

« Merlin… »

Ses pas se firent plus rapides devant la cheminée et sa respiration s'accéléra.

« Tu étais vivant. Pendant cinq ans je t'ais cru mort alors que tu vivais ta vie tranquillement !

- Oui. »

Si l'on peut qualifier de vie celle que je mène aujourd'hui, alors effectivement, il avait raison.

Il se rassit face à moi. Je l'imaginais tremblant de colère. Il devait m'en vouloir encore plus que lors de nos précédentes disputes car là je l'ignorais de la manière la plus royale possible.

Je ne le voyais pas. J'étais un putain d'infirme devant lui. Il pouvait me briser s'il le voulait. Sans la moindre difficulté. Comme un idiot j'avais laissé ma baguette sur ma table de chevet.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas contacté après ton…accident ?

- Qui a dit que je voulais te revoir après ça ?

- Pas de ça avec moi Severus.

- Tu aurais pris en charge un infirme ?

- Je n'aurais pas pris en charge un infirme ! Je t'aurais pris toi !

- C'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas à l'hôpital quand je me suis réveillé?

- Je te croyais mort !

- C'est vrai. C'était plus facile de me croire mort que de te renseigner pour savoir si j'étais à Sainte Mangouste…

- Merde Severus ! J'ai cherché Severus Snape à Sainte Mangouste. Pas Severus Prince ! »

Toute ma rancœur ressortait. Toutes les questions que je me suis posées pendant ces années. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Avait-il refait sa vie au bout de deux ans de coma, croyant que je ne me réveillerais pas ? M'avait-il oublié ? J'avais souffert de son absence.

Après je m'en suis voulu d'être si dépendant de lui, alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il pourrait m'abandonner pour repartir vivre sa vie de jeune homme ambitieux et frivole. Je me suis haï pour les espoirs que je continuais à entretenir. Alors j'ai essayé de l'oublier. J'ai essayé de recommencer à vivre. Sans mes yeux. Sans lui. Puis je me suis dit que c'était mieux comme ça. Que j'étais plus heureux sans ce Gryffondor orgueilleux et impossible. Qu'il était plus heureux sans le vieil infirme que j'étais devenu. Et ma vie est devenue tranquille. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Pourquoi Severus Prince ? Qui savait que tu étais en vie pour t'enregistrer sous ce nom ? Pourquoi lui avais-tu demandé de te nommer Severus Prince ? Suis-je bête… Pour que je ne te retrouve pas. C'est bien ça ? Je n'ai été qu'un jeu pour toi ? Te taper le Survivant c'était bien sympa pendant la guerre mais après… Après on recommence tout ! On repart de zéro ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, agacé. Comment son cerveau parvenait-il à des conclusions aussi bizarres ? Il hurlait comme un bébé Mandragore.

« C'était plus facile de fuir et de…

- Rien de cela Potter. Mark a trouvé sur moi ma gourmette. Dessus il est écrit Severus Prince. Il a donc supposé, et avec raison, que c'était mon nom. J'étais dans le coma quand…

- Oui je sais, le Dr Chayton me l'a dit.

- Bien. Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Tu te moques de moi ? Je viens de me rendre compte que mon amant, officiellement mort en 1998, est en vie et tu me demande pourquoi je suis dans sa chambre à lui poser les questions que je me pose depuis cinq ans ?

- Tu as encore beaucoup de questions ? J'aimerais bien dormir un peu cette nuit. »

Il ne répondit pas. Ma voix s'était faite moqueuse et détachée. Le reste de mon être ne l'était pas. Je devais faire qu'il me déteste. Encore plus que maintenant si possible. Je ne savais pas où il en était dans sa vie sentimentale mais je me doutais qu'il était rendu plus loin que moi…

« Où étais-tu pendant toutes ces années ?

- Je suis resté trois ans à Sainte Mangouste et depuis je vis au Chaudron Baveur.

- Je vois… »

Des coups timides retentirent contre ma porte. Je me levai pour l'ouvrir.

« Monsieur Severus… Je cherche mon papa. Je l'ai entendu crier par là donc je me demandais si…

- Helen chérie… Tu ne devrais pas dormir à cette heure ?

- Papa ! »

La petite couru vers son père et je refermai la porte. Je me rassis dans mon fauteuil et la tête de Sam reprit sa place sur mes genoux en sentant l'atmosphère se détendre avec la présence de l'enfant.

« Bah si mais je me suis réveillée et t'étais pas là, et j'ai eu peur, et je t'ai entendu crier sur Monsieur Severus et puis j'arrivais pas à me rendormir alors…

- Je comprends ma puce… Viens. »

Nous restâmes silencieux et je supposai que la petite se calait plus confortablement sur les genoux de son père. Le feu craquait dans la cheminée et la respiration d'Helen ralentit progressivement. Harry se leva et marcha doucement dans la chambre en berçant sa fille. Il murmura.

« Après avoir tué Voldemort, je t'ai cherché. Je t'ai cru mort. Trois mois plus tard, j'ai appris que j'attendais un enfant. De toi évidemment. Puis Helen est arrivée…

- …

- Je l'ai élevé seul. Enfin au début…

- Comment est-elle ?

- Elle te ressemble. Quelques fois j'ai l'impression de te voir quand elle boude ou lorsqu'elle me prend pour le plus grand abruti que cette Terre ai jamais porté. Physiquement elle a tes cheveux lisses et ta peau. Merlin merci elle a mon nez. Ses yeux sont un mélange de noir et de vert, ils sont magnifiques. Pour le reste tu as sans doute remarqué à quel point elle était joyeuse et dynamique. Et elle adore à peu près tout et tout le monde. »

Mon cœur se serra à ces paroles. Elle me ressemblait… Il ne l'élevait plus seul. J'étais content qu'il n'ait pas à se débrouiller seul avec l'enfant. Elle devait tenir de lui pour ce qui est d'être une tête de mule.

Sam poussa un léger grognement et Helen soupira dans son sommeil.

Nous restâmes un long moment l'un en face de l'autre, sans parler. Que dire de toute manière ? Harry brisa le silence d'un murmure.

« Comment tu vis depuis que tu as… »

Bien sur. Ce moment aussi devait arriver. Le moment où il me poserait des questions sur mes yeux. Questions auxquelles je ne pourrais pas forcément répondre.

« Je vis. Sam s'occupe de moi, Tom aussi. J'ai appris à me débrouiller avec…ça. Alors ça se passe plutôt bien. J'ai eu 3 ans pour m'habituer…

- Tu vois encore un peu ?

- Si tu te mettais devant un faisceau lumineux je verrais ta silhouette. De manière très irrégulière mais je l'apercevrais… »

Il ne répondit pas. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous étions face à face dans cette chambre. J'étais crispé sur mon fauteuil avec tout le stress qu'engendrait cette rencontre. Ces retrouvailles plutôt…

Il me parlait comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quittés. Comme s'il n'y avait pas eu cinq ans d'absence et de non-dits entre nous.

« Et maintenant ?

- Comment ça 'et maintenant ?' Que veux-tu faire Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas… Tu es son père tu sais…

- Oui mais je ne suis que ça. Tu n'a pas à te sacrifier pour quoi que ce soit Harry.

- … »

Parler du futur était une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. Je n'avais rien à faire dans leur futur. Je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans leur vie et devenir un poids.

« Tu pourrais apprendre à la connaître, faire partie de sa vie.

- Je… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Ecoute Severus. Que tu le veuille ou non elle est ta fille. C'est sans doute horrible pour toi de penser que tu as pu…

- Arrête. Tu sais parfaitement que c'est faux. Je trouve que ce n'est pas une bonne idée car il vaut mieux qu'elle vive avec toi et…

- Seamus.

- Seamus… Et qu'elle le considère comme son autre père plutôt que moi. Au début peut-être ça ira. En grandissant elle aura honte de moi et je ne lui en voudrais pas. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Je peux seulement t'aider financièrement à l'élever.

- Tu as peur. Encore. Tu as peur de souffrir et tu préfère fuir…

- Elle est ma seule famille. Je ne veux pas la décevoir Potter.

- Je comprends… Nous allons rester encore un peu au Chaudron Baveur. Je sais que tu ne souhaites pas te rapprocher d'elle mais juste… essayez de faire connaissance. Ce n'est pas elle qui te repoussera et…même si je t'en veux de t'être caché toutes ces années, je pense que c'est bien qu'elle connaisse son autre père.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Mieux vaut lui laisser ses illusions quant à l'identité de son vrai père…

- Putain… Les apparences toujours ? J'avais oublié ce côté de toi… Tu pense qu'elle n'est pas capable de voir au-delà des apparences ? Comme moi je l'ai fait il y a presque 6 ans ?

- Je n'ai pas dis ça Potter. Regarde-moi. Je ne suis plus rien. J'ai tout perdu. C'est le père que tu veux pour ta fille ?

- Tu es encore toi ! C'est toi que je voulais pour elle !

- Mais il y a le beau Seamus n'est-ce pas ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir…

- Si Potter. Crois moi il saura mieux s'occuper d'elle que moi.

- Mais c'est toi que je vois à chaque fois que je la regarde. Ce n'est pas lui. Elle n'a pas ses yeux, son visage, elle a les tiens.

- Je ne suis que son père biologique. Seamus t'a aidé à l'élever.

- Et il continuera. Le fait est que je veux simplement que tu puisses la connaître. Comme tu l'a dis, elle est ta seule famille. Nous restons encore cinq jours au Chaudron Baveur. Une sorte d'excursion entre père et fille comme dit Seamus. On en profite pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Tu pourrais apprendre à la connaître pendant ce temps. A la fin des cinq jours on pourrait faire le point pour savoir si oui ou non on lui dit qui tu es. »

C'était ridicule. La pire idée d'Harry depuis qu'il s'était mis en tête de caser mon filleul avec le jeune Weasley.

Comme si Helen pouvait avoir une quelconque affection pour moi. Comme si je pouvais prendre la place de Seamus dans son cœur.

Seamus Finnigan. Il lui tourne autour depuis leur quatrième année. Il a finalement réussi à mettre Harry dans sa poche. _Mon_ Harry.

_Arrête ça Severus_. Il n'est pas plus _mon_ Harry que je ne suis _son_ Severus. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat en somme. J'avais envie de connaître ma fille bien sur mais à quel prix ? J'aurais un aperçu du bonheur sans jamais l'atteindre et quand ils partiront je serais encore plus seul qu'avant si c'est possible. Eh puis merde.

« D'accord. J'accepte à la condition que tu lui cache mon identité.

- Bien. Merci pour elle.

- Hum. _Sonorus Tempus_. »

Une petite voix, désormais familière, sortit de ma baguette et déclara :

« Nous sommes le lundi 12 mars 2003 et il est Minuit 18. A mon avis vous devriez allez vous coucher. Comme l'a dit le grand et sage Sramdos en l'an de grâce…

_- Silencio. _»

La voix cessa dans un bruit d'explosion étouffée.

« Potter je pense qu'elle a raison, vous devriez aller dormir.

- Oui. Je vais y aller. »

Je me levai pour aller lui ouvrir la porte. Il avait Helen dans les bras après tout.

« Bonne nuit Severus. »

La porte claqua doucement derrière lui.

« Bonne nuit Harry »

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	7. Lost

**Rating M**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont toujours à Mrs Rowling

Voilà le chapitre 6. J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Un gros bisous à vous tous et particulièrement à mes revieweurs(ses) anonymes : Ocean et Mimi dont les reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Pour répondre à la question de Mimi, il y aura grand minimum 25 chapitres.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Mes paupières s'ouvrent difficilement. Elles papillonnent un instant avant de se refermer pour se rouvrir, un peu plus fortes.<p>

Je ne suis pas l'homme du matin. Je déteste me réveiller. Plus encore maintenant. Depuis trois ans, me réveiller me fait toujours mal.

La réalité à laquelle je suis confronté dès que je sors du monde bénéfique et onirique du sommeil me rappelle trop tôt qui et où je suis. Elle me rappelle ce que j'ai perdu au moment où je m'étire dans le grand lit vide qui est désormais le mien. Un lit qui sera toujours vide.

C'est à ce stade du réveil que je me rends compte que je suis seul. C'est à ce stade que les souvenirs reviennent en masse. Mes rêves sont beaux, colorés. Je vois son visage, je retrouve tous ceux que j'aime. Le souvenir d'avoir vu est persistant et même si je ne vois plus aujourd'hui, mes rêves sont là pour me remémorer les lieux, les visages et les couleurs.

Des visages encore trop présents, même quand je suis éveillé.

Cette nuit a été courte. Je suis courbaturé de partout et même en ayant regagné mon lit vers 8h ce matin, les effets du fauteuil se font sentir sur mon dos. Je reste couché. Pas envie de me lever tout de suite. Attendre encore un peu. De toute manière cela n'a aucune importance. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais attendu quelque part.

Un poids s'affale sur le matelas à côté de moi et une énorme langue me lèche la joue. Sam se vautre près de moi comme un bienheureux. Je soupire en sentant l'odeur abominable du chien et le renvoie par terre.

Je me décide enfin à me lever et tout me revient en mémoire. Son odeur n'a pas encore totalement quittée la pièce et je peux la sentir près de la cheminée. Cette conversation n'a pas pu avoir lieu.

Je tente de me convaincre qu'il ne m'a pas proposé de me rapprocher de la petite et que je n'ai surtout pas accepté sa proposition. Pourquoi je me suis foutu dans un tel merdier ?

Je m'affalai sur un fauteuil, sentant venir un énorme mal de crâne.

_« J__e veux simplement que tu puisses la connaître. Comme tu l'a dis, elle est ta seule famille. Nous restons encore cinq jours au Chaudron Baveur. Une sorte d'excursion entre père et fille comme dit Seamus. On en profite pour acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Tu pourrais apprendre à la connaître pendant ce temps. A la fin des cinq jours on pourrait faire le point pour savoir si oui ou non on lui dit qui tu es. »_

Et j'avais accepté. Pourquoi j'ai accepté ? C'est tout à fait ridicule. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas me rapprocher d'eux car à un moment où à un autre ils partiront et je resterais seul. Comme avant.

Ma solitude ne m'a jamais dérangé auparavant. J'étais fort d'être moi-même et je ressentais un dédain sans nom pour ceux qui se vantaient d'avoir des milliers d'amis. James Potter en faisait parti.

Il m'a toujours fait pitié. Avec sa bande de quatre espèces de marginaux dégénérés... Je n'avais qu'une amie et cela me suffisait. Lily avait été la seule à me comprendre. Mais elle avait été à Gryffondor et nos chemins ont commencés à se séparer à ce moment là.

Les Serpentards m'ont accueilli d'une manière plus qu'étrange quand j'y repense. A l'époque je n'étais qu'un jeune loup prétentieux qui hélas ne réfléchissais pas beaucoup. C'est grâce, ou devrais-je dire à cause d'eux, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me remarqua et souhaita faire de moi un Mangemort.

C'est la seule chose qui ait jamais rendu mon père fier de moi. Mon père était un Moldu relativement stupide et fermé. Il était un des seuls Moldus qui rendait service au Seigneur des Ténèbres dans leur monde. Le Lord a utilisé mon père comme un jouet pour infiltrer le gouvernement londonien et avoir un certain pouvoir sur le 1e Ministre Moldu.

Une fois ces missions accomplies, j'avais atteint l'âge de 17 ans. Mon père m'encouragea à fréquenter ce cercle et je fus marqué de la marque des Ténèbres aux côtés de Rosier et d'Avery. Nous savions tous à l'époque que nous aurions à subir une sorte d'épreuve pour montrer notre valeur au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Connaissant les gouts et les dégouts du Lord, je ne fus pas surpris de la mienne.

oO0Oo

_« Severusss, approche… »_

_Je me dirigeai le plus dignement possible vers le simulacre d'homme qui se trouvait devant moi. Mon bras me brulait atrocement et je doutais tenir jusqu'au bout de la réunion. J'espérais m'être trompé…_

_Je m'inclinai à quelques pas du serpent humain qui dégageait une odeur pestilentielle. _

_« Plus près Severussss. »_

_Je levai les yeux, étonné par la demande du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne s'était pas comporté ainsi avec Avery. Je fis quelques pas dans sa direction et m'arrêtai à quelques centimètres du visage blafard du Lord._

_Il posa sa main sur ma joue. Une main cadavérique et froide. Je frissonnai en sentant sa peau contre la mienne. Je frissonnai de peur mais à la fois de fierté._

_Mon maître m'a touché. Il n'a pas eu ce geste amical avec Avery. Je suis le seul à avoir ce traitement de faveur._

_Il rapprocha son visage du mien et plongea son regard dans le mien. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et cherchaient à me faire plier du regard. Je baissai les yeux, intimidé par ce grand homme devant moi. Il eu un sourire sans joie et approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille._

_« Severussss. Tu a un avenir brillant devant toi tu sais ? Faire parti des Mangemorts en est la preuve. Tu as commencé à faire les bons choix et je t'en félicite. Ton père m'a dit que tu aimais les potions… Magnifique. Un homme bien ton père. Dommage qu'il ne soit qu'un stupide petit Moldu. Je me demande… Aurais-tu le courage de tuer ton père Severusss ? Ici et maintenant ? »_

_Les battements de mon cœur devinrent désordonnés face à cette demande. Tuer Snape ? Je ne l'avais jamais considéré comme mon père et il n'avait été qu'un poids pour ma mère et moi. Il ne représentait rien à mes yeux et puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres me paraissait savoir ce qu'il faisait…_

_Son pouce caressa brièvement ma joue quand il s'éloigna de moi et il me fit un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux. Ses yeux démentaient cependant toute chaleur et attendaient ma réponse._

_Cet homme croyait en moi. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Pour quoi en plus ? Pour cette espèce de Moldu violent qui n'était de ma famille que par son sang ? Non._

_J'adressai un bref sourire à mon nouveau mentor, l'homme que j'avais décidé de suivre et de servir de mon plein gré, contrairement au Moldu qui me servait de père. Je me tournai vers mon géniteur en tremblant. Il sera mon premier meurtre. Pas le dernier._

_Tobias Snape me regarda avec… fierté ? C'est la première fois que je voyais cette expression sur son visage… Ma baguette se baissa légèrement en voyant les yeux de mon père étinceler. Qu'importe._

_Je ne devais pas me laisser guider par mes sentiments. Cela ne parvenait pas à me faire oublier les années d'absence. Les coups. Les cris de ma mère. Toute la violence qui se dégageait de lui avec quelques gouttes d'alcool dans le sang._

_Je levai ma baguette, désormais sur de moi. Je vis ses traits se teindre d'incompréhension. J'entendis les chuchotements de mes camarades de classe. Je sentis la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur mon épaule. _

_« Avada Kedavra. »_

oO0Oo

Je relevai la tête, dépité. Sam du sentir mon trouble car il s'approcha de moi et se coucha à mes pieds en signe de soutien.

Je n'aurais jamais du accepter. Je ne suis pas digne d'eux. Harry est celui qui a tué le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps dont j'étais le disciple. Je portais sa marque sur mon bras. J'avais tué mon père. Mon propre père est mort de ma main. Quelque soit la manière de tourner cette phrase, on revient toujours à la même conclusion.

J'ai été un monstre auparavant. Dumbledore m'a recueilli et a peut-être empêché beaucoup de choses mais le mal était fait. J'ai tué mon second mentor. A sa demande certes, mais il est mort de ma main.

Albus était extrêmement malin et savait ce qu'il faisait. Le fait que ce soit moi qui l'ai tué a préservé pour un temps l'innocence de Draco. Effectivement, comparé à lui, je n'avais plus rien à perdre.

Ma vie est une mascarade.

Comment me rapprocher d'une enfant innocente avec le passé que je traîne derrière moi ?

La réponse est simple : Je ne peux pas me rapprocher d'elle. Je vais quitter le Chaudron Baveur pendant la semaine qu'ils passeront ici. Je ne les croiseraient pas.

C'est la meilleure solution. Qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter la proposition d'Harry ?

Severus, si Harry t'a fait cette proposition, c'est en toute connaissance de cause tu ne crois pas ?

Arrête. Ne recommence pas avec tes idées bizarres. C'est toi qui m'a fait accepté sa proposition la première fois alors ne te mêle pas de ça s'il te plaît.

Severus… Tu sais que j'ai sans doute raison.

Non. Tu as tort. Je ne suis pas l'homme qu'il faut à Harry tout comme je ne suis pas le père qu'il faut à Helen !

J'ai déjà entendu ça il y a cinq ans…

Bien sûr. Ça devient un thème récurrent de dispute dans mon esprit d'ailleurs…

C'est la raison pour laquelle tu m'imagine. Pour avoir une autre version plus libérée de toi et qui envisage le maximum d'options, chose que tu ne fais pas.

Ridicule…

Tu sais que c'est faux. Tu espères depuis des années retrouver Harry et…

Là c'est différent. Il n'y a rien à retrouver. Il a Seamus. Rien n'est plus comme avant. De toute manière c'est mieux que je reste à part.

Si tu en es convaincu…

Ma seconde vois intérieure disparut. Je détestais faire ça mais étrangement ça me faisait réfléchir différemment. J'étais sans doute en train de devenir fou.

Quoi qu'il en soit j'avais raison. Je ne suis pas l'homme qu'il faut à la famille Potter.

Je me dirigeai lentement vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide et me préparer à descendre.

« Accio chemise sombre. »

Je ne savais absolument pas ce que je portais mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Je terminai de m'habiller, cinq Accio plus tard. Ce sortilège était celui qui me servait le plus. Sans mes yeux, j'avais besoin d'autre chose pour attraper ce qui m'était nécessaire.

Sam aboyait joyeusement en sentant venir le moment où il pourrait dévaler les escaliers vers son petit déjeuner. Je soupirai en ouvrant la porte après vérification rapide de la place de mes vêtements. Bien.

Dès que la porte fut assez ouverte pour permettre son passage, l'animal courut jusqu'au rez de chaussé. Décidemment il me fera le coup jusqu'à ma mort…

Je descendis prudemment les marches à sa suite et entrai dans la salle à manger.

« Bonjour Mr Prince. Bien dormi ?

- Assez mal Tom. Et vous ?

- Ah bah ! J'aurais sans doute mieux dormi si vous ne vous étiez pas mis en tête de ratisser votre chambre toute la nuit !

- Je suis désolé…

- Bah. Ne vous en faites pas. C'est pas comme si ça vous arrivais souvent hein ?

- Certes…

- Bien. Votre table est libre et Sam est en train de dévorer les restes d'hier soir.

- Merci beaucoup Tom. Que ferais-je sans vous ?

- Pas grand chose si vous voulez mon avis. Ne faites pas cette tête ! Je plaisante !

- Ah Ah.

- Aucun humour vraiment… Bref c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai du travail. Comme d'habitude ?

- Oui s'il vous plaît. Merci Tom.

- De rien. Allez vous installer, j'arrive. »

Je souris brièvement devant l'empressement de Tom pour ses clients. Son soutien a toujours été important pour moi. Il s'est occupé de moi lors de mon arrivée ici et continue de le faire.

Je me dirigeai vers ma table habituelle, le plus discrètement possible. Je ne souhaitais pas tomber sur les Potter.

Je m'assis prudemment en écoutant les sons si caractéristiques de la salle à manger le matin. Il n'y avait que moi qui vivais sept jours sur sept au Chaudron Baveur. Les autres clients étaient de passage pour quelques semaines, voir quelques mois pour certains. J'entendais parfois des récits de voyages ou d'aventures passés à l'étranger qui me rappelaient tout ce que je n'avais plus et toutes les perspectives qui se fermaient à moi avec mon handicap.

« Voilà Mr Prince ! Des scones comme vous les aimez. Bon appétit !

- Merci Tom. »

Certes j'étais sans doute trop obtus et refusai d'envisager sérieusement de quitter ma routine et les gens qui me connaissaient qui bien désormais.

La chaise en face de moi fit un bruit énorme quand elle fut tirée. J'ignorais l'identité de la personne qui venait troubler mon petit déjeuner mais je ne voulais pas le savoir. Si cette personne décidait de rester à ma table sans me parler je ne m'en porterais sans doute pas plus mal. Surtout si cette personne était Harry.

« Severus.

- Potter.

- Tu as peut être oublié beaucoup de choses en cinq ans mais sache que mon prénom est Harry.

- Bien. _Harry_. Je voulais te dire que j'ai réfléchi et…

- Moi aussi j'ai réfléchi. Ce matin je voudrais aller à Gringotts. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps mais je préférerais y aller sans Helen. Elle a peur des gobelins. Je pense que c'est l'occasion pour toi de passer un moment avec elle. J'en ai pour une heure tout au plus. Sauf si tu as prévu quelque chose ce matin…

- Je n'ai rien prévu mais…

- Bien. La voilà. S'il lui arrive quelque chose je te tue mais ça tu t'en doute déjà.

- Papa ! »

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	8. You are the hope

**Rating M**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers sont bien entendu à Mrs Rowling

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et principalement à Aralorn à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et que tu sois touché(e) par Severus.

* * *

><p>J'étais littéralement pétrifié sur ma chaise. Mon esprit qui anticipait toujours tout n'avait pas prévu que je serais obligé de garder ma fille pendant une heure. Je croyais pouvoir convaincre Harry de me laisser quitter leur vie...<p>

« Bonjour mon ange. Bien dormi ?

- Oui ! Chouette des scones ! Je peux en prendre un ? »

La fillette paraissait enthousiaste et pleine de vie dès le matin. Comme son père. Je me souviens du sourire qu'il avait au réveil. Tout le temps. Il était l'optimisme même au réveil. Sa voix était faussement enjouée et relativement exaspérée par la conduite de sa fille alors que quelques minutes auparavant elle était meurtrière et menaçante à mon égard.

« Helen… Ce n'est pas les nôtres donc…

- Monsieur Severus je peux prendre un scone sivouplait ? »

Un sourire vint s'étaler sur mon visage tandis que j'acquiesçais à la requête de l'enfant. Elle poussa une exclamation de joie et j'entendis le plat être tirée vers elle lorsqu'elle se servit. Les pas si reconnaissables de Tom traversèrent la salle et s'arrêtèrent à ma table. Enfin à notre table pour ce matin.

« Mr Potter, Miss Potter… Je vous amène la même chose que Mr Prince ?

- Oui Tom s'il vous plaît.

- Merchi Tom ! »

Les rires de Tom s'éloignèrent tandis qu'Harry réprimandait Helen en lui rappelant qu'il ne fallait pas parler la bouche pleine. Nous déjeunâmes tous les trois. Comme une famille ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser.

« Ma puce, je t'avais parlé d'aller à Gringotts tu te souviens ?

- Moui. J'ui obligée de venir avec toi ?

- Justement. Mr Prince a accepté de s'occuper de toi pendant que je serais à la banque. Je ne resterais pas longtemps et puis il y aura Tom et… »

Il y eu un instant de flottement pendant lequel mon cœur oublia quelques battements. Elle pouvait très bien refuser. Après tout je ne faisais pas parti de leur famille et elle ne me connaissait pas…

« Ouais ! Je suis d'accord. J'aime bien Mr Severus en plus, il est gentil. Et puis il y a Sam ! On pourra le promener, hein ? Et j'aimerais bien aller à… »

Doux Merlin… J'étais éberlué par la capacité de parole de cette enfant qui ne semblait pas capable d'arrêter son babillage excessif. J'étais néanmoins heureux qu'elle ait acceptée la proposition de son père. De toute manière c'était les gobelins ou moi donc…

« Bien. Mais tu dois me promettre que tu seras très sage avec Mr Prince et que tu ne lui en feras pas voir des vertes et des pas mûres comme avec Ginny. Tu écoutes ce qu'il te dit et tu lui obéis. Tu ne mets pas le feu à ses vêtements, tu ne lui lance pas de Bombabouses et…

- Mais non ! J'aimes pas Tata Ginny. Elle est bizarre avec toi alors que Mr Severus il s'est déjà occupé de moi hier et il est gentil. Et puis pour le feu j'ai pas fait exprès.

- Les Bombabouses ce n'était pas toi non plus ?

- C'était des nouveautés de Tonton Fred et il voulait les essayer… »

Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré devant l'air suppliant de l'enfant. Je commençais à me demander si j'arriverais à la gérer, ne serais-ce qu'une heure. Hier soir ça s'était bien passé, mais un enfant est d'humeur changeante après tout, et entendre ainsi une courte énumération des quelques bêtises de la fillette était relativement effrayant pour une personne aveugle qui ne s'était jamais occupée d'enfants qu'en les terrorisant. Bien entendu, il était inconcevable pour moi de traiter ma fille comme j'avais traité mes élèves. Cela s'apparenterait à de la torture et je doutai qu'Harry me pardonne si tel était le cas.

« De toute manière, soit tu te comportes comme une enfant sage et civilisée avec Mr Prince soit je t'emmène avec moi au pays des Gobelins.

- D'accord ! Je promets d'être sage avec Mr Severus ! »

Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi, il y a plusieurs années, le chapeau avait envoyé Harry à Gryffondor. Pour son courage, certes, mais sa ruse était typiquement reptilienne.

« Bien. Il est 9h30. Je reviens vers… 10h30. Cela vous va-t-il Mr Prince ?

- Justement Monsieur Potter je…

- Merci beaucoup. »

La chaise en face de moi racla le sol et le bruit d'un baiser retentit à ma droite.

« Je vous laisse alors. S'il y a le moindre problème, envoyez moi un Patronus et je viendrais de suite ou bien adressez vous à Tom.

- Je…

- A toute à l'heure ma puce et soit sage ! Mr Prince… »

Les pas d'Harry s'éloignèrent. La porte du pub claqua derrière lui. Helen bavardait joyeusement en mangeant son petit déjeuner tandis que le stress commençait à m'envahir.

Une heure avec ma fille. Comment allais-je pouvoir m'en occuper correctement alors que je ne pouvais pas la voir ? Les enfants n'ont jamais été ma tasse de thé. J'avais subi mon métier ainsi que les espèces de cornichons appelés « élèves » pour essayer de retrouver le semblant de paix qui s'était envolé de mon existence à l'instant où j'étais devenu Mangemort.

« Oh et puis sinon on pourrait…Oh ! Monsieur Severus ?

- Hum oui ?

- Est-ce que vous vous y connaissez en potions ? »

Evidemment que je m'y connaissais en potions. J'avais étudié des années pour acquérir le niveau spectaculaire qu'était le mien dans cette discipline, ou devrais-je dire, dans cet art.

« Oui, un peu. Pourquoi donc ?

- Oh chouette ! On pourra faire des Potions dîtes ? »

La voix de la fillette était surexcitée à l'idée de faire des Potions, et il me semblait qu'elle…sautillait sur sa chaise ?

Oh Merlin. Elle avait héritée de cette partie de moi ? Harry devait être ravi lorsqu'elle lui demandait d'en faire avec elle… Cependant il y avait un bémol. Je n'avais pas fais de potions depuis mon accident et je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ma fille à cause de mon incapacité à la surveiller et à anticiper les risques.

« J'aimerais beaucoup faire des Potions avec toi mais ça fait très longtemps que je n'en ai pas fais et je ne pourrais pas voir si tu fais une erreur dans la préparation…

- Mais vous pourrez sentir ? Et je vous décrierais mes gestes et ce que je mettrais dedans le chaudron. Allez dîtes oui… sivouplaît… »

Comment Harry parvenait-il à refuser des choses à notre enfant ? Sa voix était suppliante et je ne pouvais pas décemment laisser ma fille dans cet état. S'il s'était agit d'un Gryffondor je l'aurais fait sans problème mais là…

« D'accord. Mais on travaillera ici et Tom restera à proximité au cas où. Tu as un chaudron ?

- Oh merci merci merci Mr Severus!

Un petit poids léger sauta sur mes genoux et une petite bouche plaqua un énorme baiser sur ma joue.

« Je vais chercher mon nécessaire à Potions et je reviens ! »

Les pas d'Helen sautillèrent hors de la salle et je l'entendis monter les escaliers. Elle m'avait embrassée. Ma fille avait montré une certaine affection pour moi. Sa petite bouche où quelques miettes dégoutantes étaient encore collées s'était posée sur ma joue. Le plus étrange, c'est que je ne trouvais pas ça immonde d'être embrassé par un gosse à la bouche encore toute collante de son petit déjeuner. Au contraire même. En temps normal j'aurais repoussé n'importe quel morveux tentant, par je ne sais quelle pulsions suicidaire, de me faire un câlin. Là je m'étais laissé faire et j'avais aimé cette preuve d'affection à mon égard…

Ses pas précipités dévalèrent les escaliers. Je frissonnai à l'idée qu'elle puisse tomber et se faire mal. Elle courut jusqu'à ma table et posa un tas de choses dessus.

« Tu as donc un chaudron ?

- Oui ! C'est le nécessaire à potions du petit sorcier, de 8 à 10 ans. Il y a pleins d'ingrédients, des trucs pour nettoyer…

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas encore cinq ans ?

- Bah oui pourquoi ?

- Euh… Pour rien. »

Surdouée en potions… Ma fille était surdouée en potions…

« Alors. Ça j'ai déjà fait… Celle là aussi… En fait je les ai toutes faites…

- Hum. N'y en a-t-il pas une que tu souhaiterais refaire ?

- Pas vraiment non. Elles sont un peu trop facile…

- Trop facile ? »

Elle me rappelait moi au même âge. L'avenir en moins.

Je repris légèrement exaspéré par l'indécision de l'enfant. Malgré mon infirmité, j'attendais avec impatience de sentir à nouveau l'odeur d'une potion sur le feu, d'entendre le bouillonnement de celle-ci ainsi que les ronflements du chaudron.

« Bien. Alors que veux-tu faire ?

- Euh… Vous connaîtriez pas une potion facile à réaliser ? »

Voyons voir. Il y a bien la potion d'Or qu'on apprend en première année mais justement, c'est peut-être trop dur pour une enfant de l'âge d'Helen… Quoique si elle a le 'Nécessaire à potions du petit sorcier de 8 à 10 ans', cette potion devrait être facilement réalisable…

« Eh bien, je me souviens d'un potion qui pourrait t'aller mais elle est assez dure donc il faudra faire très attention. Cela te va-t-il ?

- Oui ! C'est une potion de quoi ?

- C'est une potion destinée à changer tous les objets en or. Excepté ceux qui sont en argent pur et qui ne sont pas touchés par une telle potion. Elle ne change pas les objets durablement, mais leur donne seulement une apparence dorée.

- Ouah ! C'est trop bien ! C'est quoi les ingrédients ? »

Et nous brassâmes la potion d'Or. Helen me décrivit tous ses gestes le plus minutieusement possible pour une enfant de cet âge. Je sentais l'odeur si caractéristique de la fleur de lys se répandre dans la salle à manger de Tom, heureusement déserte à cette heure. Quand mes sens n'étaient pas entièrement tournés vers la potion sur le feu, je pouvais entendre les pas de Tom résonner du côté de la porte. Il passait régulièrement, observant toujours de loin le bon déroulement de la préparation et surveillant Helen par la même occasion.

Je remerciai Merlin et tous les autres lorsque la petite annonça : « Voilà ! » avec fierté. Il ne s'était rien passé de grave et elle allait bien.

« Tu as bien mis tous les ingrédients ?

- Evidement ! »

Je souris en entendant le dédain dans la voix d'Helen qui avait apparemment du mal à concevoir comment elle aurait pu rater une potion. Son odeur était parfaite, je doutais donc qu'elle ait pu se tromper quelque part, mais l'encourager à vérifier à chaque fin de potion si celle-ci était correcte ne pourrait être qu'avantageux pour elle.

« Bien. De quelle couleur est le précipité ?

- Euh… il ressemble aux papiers dorés qu'il y a dans les Chocogrenouilles… »

Je soupirai pour la forme mais au fond j'étais fier d'elle. Après tout elle avait réussi à préparer une potion de Première Année presque seule ! Il ne restait plus qu'à vérifier le bon fonctionnement de la potion.

« Comment peut-on vérifier si cette potion est correctement préparée déjà ?

- Si on met un truc en argent véritable dedans, normalement il reste argenté puisque la potion le touche pas, vu que c'est pour colorer les objets en doré…

- Exactement. As-tu un objet en argent pur sur toi ? »

J'entendis des bruits de vêtements et un petit soupir découragé.

« Non… Comment on va vérifier que la potion est pas ratée alors ?

- Eh bien, je crois avoir un objet en argent sur moi…

- Vrai ? »

Sa voix reflétait tout son espoir de voir qu'elle avait réussit cette potion, officiellement trop dure pour elle et je hochai la tête, signal à partir duquel elle commença à sautiller autour de moi.

Bien sur je savais que la potion était parfaite. Helen et moi l'avions brassée et je savais que rien ne manquait, mais j'appréhendais d'enlever l'objet qui permettrait de vérifier la fiabilité de la solution. Néanmoins, je passai les mains derrière ma tête, et défit le fermoir de la chaine en argent qui, heureusement, n'avait pas quittée mon cou depuis la bataille de Poudlard.

Mon cœur se serra légèrement en délogeant le fin bijou qui, au fil des ans, avait trouvé sa juste place sous ma chemise…

C'était une simple chaîne. Aucune formule n'avait été jetée sur elle pour lui donner de quelconques pouvoirs. Sa valeur était juste symbolique, c'est pourquoi on me l'avait offerte. C'est pourquoi il me l'avait offerte…

« Ouah ! C'est joli ! C'est du vrai argent ?

- Oui. Je pense que si tu la trempe dans ta potion, elle ressortira sans aucun changement si tu as réussi à la préparer convenablement.

- D'accord ! »

Je tendis la main qui portait le bijou vers la petite. Le léger poids dans ma main s'envola comme une caresse quand Helen le prit.

« Bien. Tu tiens bien un bout de la chaîne en la trempant dans la potion et tu la met à tremper tout doucement au cas où il y aurait une réaction chimique imprévue. »

Un petit bruit affirmatif s'échappa de la fillette et j'entendis le bruit de l'objet percer la surface plane de la Potion d'Or. Aucun son ne sortit de la gorge de la petite et le stress commençait à m'envahir. Je ne souhaitais pas que le fin ouvrage d'argent reste peint en doré tout le reste de ma vie !

« Ouah ! Monsieur Severus c'est trop bien ! Il trempe depuis une minute trente quatre et il n'a pas changé de couleur ! Ça veut dire qu'on a réussit la potion ? »

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement avant de déclarer, fier d'elle :

« Oui, ça veut dire que tu as réussi la potion.

- Ouais ! Et si je mets ma cuiller dans la potion ça veut dire qu'elle se changera en or ?

- Exactement. Cependant, pour redonner à ta cuiller sa couleur normale après que tu l'ais trempée dans la potion, il faut prononcer…

- Helen ! »

Les pas rapides d'Harry retentirent dans la salle à la suite de sa voix colérique. Ça ne sentait pas bon du tout…

« Papa ! Regarde, avec Monsieur Severus on a fait une potion d'Or et on a tout fait bien ! Tu sais comment on vérifie que la potion elle est correctement préparée ?

- Non. Par contre je sais que tu n'aurais jamais du préparer seule une potion avec Mr Prince. »

C'était cela… Bien sur, il avait raison, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il ne s'était rien passé de grave et que j'avais réussi à guider Helen dans la préparation, sans qu'il y ait le moindre problème. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle essayait de faire comprendre à son père.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, on s'est très bien débrouillés avec Monsieur Severus. Je lui disais tout mes gestes et il savait à l'odeur s'il y avait un problème dans le chaudron. Et puis en plus Tom passait régulièrement voir si tout allait bien et…

- Helen, à qui est ce collier que tu tiens ? »

Harry avait demandé cela d'une voix blanche. Comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. C'est sans doute ce qu'était ce bijou d'ailleurs…

oO0Oo

_22 Décembre 1997_

_« Severus ! J'ai besoin d'aide là ! »_

_Je levai les yeux du tas de copies devant lequel je m'étais installé en entendant le tintamarre que faisait Harry de l'autre côté de la porte qui menait à mes appartements. Je posai ma plume avant de me diriger vers la porte pour le laisser entrer au plus vite. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un Serpentard l'entende…_

_Le tableau pivota sur un Harry surexcité qui portait un…_

_« Un sapin de Noël ? Es-tu sérieux ? »_

_Le Gryffon ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre et entra dans mon salon pour déposer son fardeau._

_« Potter je t'ai posé une question tu te souviens ?_

_- Parfaitement Severus et oui, je suis parfaitement sérieux. »_

_Je me pinçai violemment l'arrête du nez devant l'immensité végétale qui trônait désormais à côté de la cheminée, et surtout devant l'air buté du Survivant. _

_« Potter, tu veux réellement fêter Noël ?_

_- Oui._

_- Aurais-tu, par le plus grand des hasards, oublié que nous sommes en guerre ?_

_- Absolument pas._

_- Bien, alors quelle potion t'a encore donné Granger ?_

_- Aucune._

_- Vous vous êtes entrainés et tu as reçu un coup sur la tête ? Un énorme coup sur la tête d'après ce que tu…_

_- Severus. Est-ce à ce point inimaginable pour toi que je veuille fêter Noël le plus normalement possible avec tout ce qui se passe dehors ? »_

_Bien sur que non. Cela je le comprenais. Ce qui n'arrivait pas à se mettre en place logiquement dans ma tête, c'était la raison pour laquelle il souhaitait fêter Noël avec moi._

_« C'est tout à fait compréhensible Potter, mais ce qui m'échappe réellement, c'est pourquoi tu as décidé d'installer cet immondice dans mes appartements._

_- Là par contre c'est une plaisanterie Severus, hein ? »_

_Je lui adressai mon regard le plus polaire et haussai un sourcil interrogatif. Pourquoi plaisanterais-je avec ça ? Pourquoi plaisanterais-je tout court d'ailleurs ? _

_Harry écarquilla ses orbes vertes en comprenant que non, je ne me moquais pas de lui. Il poussa un soupir découragé et s'approcha de moi._

_« Severus. Si cet 'immondice' est dans tes appartements, c'est parce que j'ai l'intention de passer Noël avec toi, dans tes appartements donc, et que je ne conçois pas que l'on puisse fêter Noël sans sapin de Noël. »_

_Mes yeux s'ouvrirent un peu plus sous l'effet de la surprise et je ne répondis pas. Sur le moment je n'en étais pas capable. Une lueur de doute passa dans les deux émeraudes face à moi et sa voix, désormais moins assurée, reprit._

_« Mais si tu ne veux pas passer Noël ici avec moi, ne t'inquiètes pas, je rendrais le sapin et je…_

_- Je serais ravi de passer une soirée avec toi au pied de cette…chose »_

_Je désignai d'une grimace dégoutée l'amas de végétation et un franc sourire s'étala sur le visage du jeune homme tandis qu'il me sautait au cou._

_25 Décembre 1997_

_Des baisers de plus en plus insistants me tirèrent du sommeil. Ma tête sortit le plus dignement possible de l'oreiller sur lequel elle était si bien et mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux vert forêt du seul Gryffondor à avoir jamais pénétré dans mes appartements._

_Il sourit en me voyant me réveiller progressivement et m'embrassa avec passion avant de clamer : _

_« Joyeux Noël Severus ! »_

_Oh Merlin. Il était huit heures, nous étions dimanche, et malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas rester dans mon lit à rattraper les heures de sommeil que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'ôtait régulièrement, puisque aujourd'hui, c'était Noël._

_Je grommelai quelque chose d'inaudible que seul Harry sembla comprendre puisque j'eu droit à un :_

_« Je t'aime aussi Severus »_

_Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par la vivacité du Gryffon dès le matin. Celui-ci éclata de rire et sauta du lit prestement._

_Je m'affalai sur les oreillers avec la ferme intention de me rendormir pour encore deux ou trois heures, quand le poids de mon amant s'abattit sur le matelas à côté de moi._

_« Severus je te conseille de te réveiller de suite, sinon je vais passer Noël chez Rusard. »_

_Un sourire s'étira faiblement sur mes lèvres et mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux faussement boudeurs du jeune homme qui portait un petit paquet._

_Je déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et me retournai pour prendre son cadeau dans ma table de chevet, cadeau que je lui tendis avec un sourire._

_« Joyeux Noël Harry. »_

_Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il prit le paquet. Ses yeux se levèrent sur moi et il prit la boîte qu'il avait été chercher et me la mit dans les mains._

_« On les ouvre ensemble ? »_

_J'acquiesçai et déballai rapidement le cadeau. Je n'avais plus l'habitude d'en recevoir et celui-ci était le premier depuis…longtemps. Je découvris une petite boîte toute en longueur, semblable à celle qui renfermait le présent d'Harry. Je levai les yeux vers lui, interloqué autant que lui semblait l'être par l'étui qu'il avait extrait du papier cadeau._

_J'ouvris lentement le petit coffret argenté qui dévoila une fine chaîne ouvragée en argent. Les mailles fines s'entremêlaient savamment et j'avais l'impression d'être face à un fil d'argent._

_C'est ce que j'avais pensé en achetant exactement le même bijou à Harry qui poussa une exclamation de surprise quand il ouvrit l'écrin qui renfermait la copie exact du collier que je tenais dans les mains._

_Nos regards se rencontrèrent et nous éclatâmes de rire simultanément._

_« Si je m'attendais !_

_- En fait j'ai pensé à toi quand je l'ai vu par hasard. Comme tu voulais absolument fêter Noël, eh bien voilà…_

_- C'est magnifique Severus. C'est aussi pour ça que je t'ai offert le même ! »_

_Harry était hilare dans son côté du lit. C'était sans doute le meilleur Noël que j'ai jamais passé…_

oO0Oo

« Il est à Monsieur Severus qui me l'a prêté pour vérifier si la potion était bien faite.

- C'est une potion de quoi déjà ?

- Une potion d'Or.

- Et Mr Prince déteste à ce point cet objet pour qu'il tente de le changer de couleur ? »

Sa voix était froide et j'étais à deux doigts de l'étriper, lui et ses connaissances en potions beaucoup trop superficielles. Comment pouvait-il croire que son collier ne représentait rien à mes yeux ?

« A vrai dire Mr Potter, je ne me suis séparé de cet objet que pour voir si la potion était bien réalisée. Le bijou est heureusement toujours argenté, cela signifie donc que la potion fonctionne.

- Je vois. Je suppose qu'Helen pourra m'expliquer cela en détail. Chérie, peux-tu rendre ce bijou à Mr Prince s'il te plaît ? Merci de vous être occupé d'Helen même si je ne comprends pas comment vous avez décemment pu la laisser faire des potions avec vous. Nous en reparlerons plus tard et…

- Papa ! Monsieur Severus s'est très bien occupé de moi et il connaît très bien les potions et je ne risquais rien.

- Merci Miss Potter, mais je pense que votre père a raison. Mr Potter, je suis désolé d'avoir mis la vie de votre fille en danger. »

Je me levai, essayant de cacher le mal que m'avaient fait les mots d'Harry. Il me traitait à demi mots d'irresponsable. Je l'étais sans doute pour avoir laissé ma fille approcher d'un chaudron allumé, y jeter des ingrédients magiques, et donc dangereux, et cela sans la surveillance d'un adulte compétant.

Je sortis de la salle d'un pas lourd, montai les escaliers d'un pas lourd, pénétrai dans ma chambre d'un pas lourd. Mon cœur aussi était lourd.

Aujourd'hui avec Helen, j'avais vu comme une lumière entrer dans ma vie. Sentis une lumière serait plus juste. J'avais eu l'espoir de me rapprocher de ma fille. Un espoir qui venait de s'envoler, par ma faute.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	9. Black Hole

Bonsoir,

Toutes mes excuses pour les espaces entre les publications ! J'ai des problèmes d'internet, d'examens, de copain donc je fais ce que je peux et j'ai effectivement beaucoup de mal. C'est la raison pour laquelle je publierais beaucoup moins souvent entre maintenant et le mois de juin. J'essaierais de poster un chapitre par mois, oui je sais, c'est peu mais je ne pourrais sans doute pas faire plus.

Je vous adore toujours autant tout le monde, pour vos reviews et pour vos encouragements ! Je vous aimes!

Tadam : Vraiment désolée pour le temps entre les chapitres ! Je suis néanmoins contente que tu aimes et un gros merci pour tes encouragements !

Lzpin rose : Je suis très heureuse que la fic te plaise : Merci !

**Rating M**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à la grande Mrs Rowling et je ne touche aucun argent pour les faire s'entretuer *-*

**Résumé** : Severus a perdu la vue suite à la bataille de Poudlard. Cinq ans après il apprend qu'il à eu une fille avec Harry. Il tente de se rapprocher d'elle en réalisant une potion mais se fait jeter par un Harry pas content du tout.

* * *

><p>Je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'arrivais plus à me supporter. J'étais prostré dans ma chambre après m'être fait engueuler par un ancien élève pour la simple et bonne raison que moi, ancien maître ès Potions, avais brassé un chaudron avec une enfant malgré mon infirmité.<p>

M'étais-je à ce point changé en légume ?

J'avais été un des hommes le plus proches des deux plus grands mages de ce siècle, deux hommes qui avaient joués avec moi à leur guise.

J'avais été un appui, un pilier de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

J'avais été craint et respecté.

J'avais été…

Et désormais qu'étais-je donc ?

Un homme infirme qui se contentait de survivre sans chercher à aller plus loin que la porte du pub qui était devenu son refuge ?

Je ne voulais pas être ça. Je ne veux pas n'être que ça.

La colère qui m'animait, Harry en était la cause. Il avait toujours été la cause de tout.

La cause de mon changement.

La cause de mon infirmité.

La cause de ma décision aujourd'hui d'aller de l'avant.

Ridicule. Comment aller de l'avant sans lui ?

J'avais été trop longtemps seul avant que ce stupide Gryffondor ne s'incruste dans ma vie, et dans mon cœur. Cœur qui s'était déchiré avant de réapprendre à battre progressivement. Avec…

Je me levai rapidement. J'avais besoin d'air.

« Accio Manteau. »

Ma veste se posa d'elle-même sur mon bras. Heureusement. Après m'avoir régulièrement volée au visage au début, elle réagissait désormais avec une certaine maîtrise au sortilège d'attraction.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte que j'ouvris à la volée avant de sortir de ma chambre. Un corps interrompit mon trajet en direction des escaliers et je percutai violemment l'inconnu, sans en faire grand cas. Je rattrapai son bras pour l'empêcher de tomber et m'excusai rapidement avec la ferme intention de poursuivre ma route jusqu'à la sortie. J'atteignis à peine les premières marches quand la voix de l'inconnu m'arrêta.

« Severus ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à avoir une conversation avec le gosse après la scène qu'il m'avait faite ce matin…

« Potter. »

« Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle. En fait je venais te voir pour…

- Je suis pressé. Une autre fois peut-être. »

Je tournai les talons, plantant là un Harry que j'imaginais abasourdi, et je dévalai les marches.

Je me dirigeai vers l'arrière du pub pour prendre Sam qui m'accueillit avec un bonheur vomitif.

La colère qui grondait en moi n'était pas décidée à s'éteindre et je sortis le plus vite possible du Chaudron Baveur, fuyant Harry et Helen comme j'avais essayé de fuir mon infirmité.

Je n'avais bien entendu pas réussi à mener à bien cette 'fuite' qu'est le suicide et Tom m'avait surveillé de plus près à partir de ce jour, parvenant ainsi à anticiper et à déjouer toutes mes autres tentatives. Me laissant ainsi seul face à la vie.

Mes pas crissaient dans la neige et je sentais les mouvements de Sam qui s'arrêtait parfois pour se rouler dans l'amas de flocons à mes pieds.

Comme un idiot, j'avais eu l'espoir de mener une vie normale. Avec eux. Etre à nouveau aimé par Harry et devenir un soutien pour Helen. Un espoir utopique si l'on en croit la réaction d'Harry en me voyant aider notre fille à réaliser une simple potion.

Le sentiment de solitude et de désespoir avec lequel j'avais appris à vivre revint. Plus fort. Plus intense. Plus dangereux. A ce stade je ne pouvais pas y succomber. Pas maintenant. Je n'étais pas prêt à revivre ça. Je ne voulais pas replonger dans cet enfer que j'avais affronté seul, puis avec Tom qui avait essayé de me gérer sans aide. Sans succès. Au bout d'un mois de vie commune il avait appelé Mark à l'aide.

_« Je suis toujours là en cas de besoin. Bonne soirée Severus… »_

Mark. Il était le seul à pouvoir me comprendre. Sa formation de médicomage, qu'il avait poursuivie des années après avoir obtenu son diplôme, avait été la cause de mon salut, bien que je doute profondément de l'existence d'une âme quelconque survivant à l'intérieur de mon corps. En cet instant, il était sans doute la seule personne à qui je puisse faire confiance et à qui je puisse parler sans détours.

Je tournai les talons et me dirigeai vers la première ruelle vide et sombre, Sam trottinant à ma suite. Je m'arrêtai, écoutant tous les bruits susceptibles de trahir la présence d'un Moldu qui n'avait pas à voir ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Au bout d'un dizaine de minutes, je décidai que la voie était libre et fermai les yeux.

193 Ealing Street, Londres. 193 Ealing Street, Londres.

Sam poussa un grognement sourd pour manifester sa désapprobation quant au fait de transplaner. Bien évidemment je l'ignorai et m'engouffrai avec lui dans le tube caoutchouteux qui caractérise si bien le transplanage.

Je débarquai dans une pièce remplie de l'odeur de Mark. Une odeur que j'aimais bien. Du savon, du musc et un petit quelque chose qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Sa présence rassurante et le calme de l'appartement m'apaisent immédiatement. Je nettoie Sam rapidement d'un petit coup de baguette et décidai d'attendre le retour de mon psychomage.

Je m'asseyais dans un fauteuil et Sam vint se coucher à mes pieds. Il n'a plus l'habitude de faire autant d'exercice.

Ais-je bien fais de venir ici ?

Je sais que je ne risque rien. La maison m'a laissée entrer. Cela signifie qu'il a du donner des instructions pour que je ne sois pas repoussé si jamais je venais à pénétrer chez lui. Je suis un intrus.

Mais ais-je vraiment le droit de jouer ainsi avec mon médicomage ?

oO0Oo

_« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas prêt à entendre ça mais vous partez demain et je… Il faut que je vous parle. »_

_Je levai la tête en direction de la voix de mon médicomage qui venait du fauteuil en face du mien._

_« Que se passe-t-il ? Vous ne voulez plus me laisser sortir c'est ça ? Je m'en doutais…_

_- Il ne s'agit pas de ça Severus. La Commission vous a jugé apte à reprendre une vie normale et… »_

_Je lâchai un ricanement sinistre. Reprendre une vie normale. Comme si c'était possible. Depuis mon accident, la seule normalité que j'ai pu connaître était lors de mes entretiens avec Mark. Il ne me traitait pas comme un bout de viande éploré qui n'a désormais plus aucune utilité pour la société. Il me considérait comme une personne. Comme l'homme que j'étais avant le Sectumsempra et comme l'homme blessé dont il s'était occupé._

_Pas de préjugés entre nous. Pas de gêne. Du moins je crois. Il a vu la Marque sur mon bras. S'il ne sait pas exactement quel a été mon passé il s'en doute fortement. Un homme portant la Marque Noire, échoué au service des Blessures Magiques de Niveau Cinq après la bataille de Poudlard où il a été victime d'un Sectumsempra, cela ne laisse pas vraiment de cours à l'imagination. _

_« Oui, une vie normale. Vous aller quitter cet hôpital pour retourner dans le monde des vivants. N'est-ce pas follement merveilleux ? »_

_Je souris. Il a prit cette voix faussement enjouée et émerveillée que je déteste. Il le sait pertinemment d'ailleurs et en joue énormément. Il a fallu tellement de temps pour parvenir à établir cette complicité avec lui. Tellement de cauchemars. Des larmes aussi. Un peu. Pour me soulager. Pour évacuer la pression accumulée toutes ces années. Tout les temps il était là._

_Et là je suis sensé quitter le cocon protecteur dans lequel j'ai vécu depuis un an pour retomber dans le monde réel ? Recommencer à établir des liens avec les gens alors qu'il m'a fallu un an pour converser de tout et de rien avec une personne en qui j'aurais du avoir confiance dès le début. Tout le problème est là en fait. Comment avoir de nouveau confiance ?_

_« Vous seul pouvez employer les termes 'follement merveilleux' Mark. Lorsque je pense à mon retour à l'abattoir ce ne sont pas les mots qui me viennent naturellement voyez vous. _

_- Severus. La vie n'a rien d'un abattoir. Vous êtes désormais débarrassé de toute contrainte et…_

_Je suis en effet débarrassé de la contrainte de voir les visages emplis de pitié qui ne manqueront pas d'affluer. Cependant je suis à ce point atteint par ma cécité (qui à sans doute provoqué ma folie) que j'en viens même à me dire que si seulement je pouvais voir ces visages, j'en serais irrité bien sur, mais j'arrive même à me persuader que je serais euphorique de voir ces expressions abominables qu'auront ces braves gens en me regardant . »_

_Mark se tue, réalisant que non, tout ne reviendrait pas à la normale simplement en quittant un hôpital. Si la perte de la vue n'était pas un obstacle, mon nom était Sibylle Trelawney. _

_Après un long silence, il reprit la parole._

_« Si vous avez le moindre problème, je suis là Severus. Voilà mon adresse (il me fourra un papier couvert d'une écriture en braille dans la main). Vous pouvez y entrer quand vous le voulez, les sortilèges de protection ne s'activeront pas. »_

_Je serrai le papier dans ma main, touché par la gentillesse de Mark qui m'ouvrait même sa vie privée. Si ma tête n'était pas bourrée de médoc, je remarquerais que ça n'est pas normal. Mais au moins j'aurais une personne à laquelle me raccrocher…_

_« Merci Mark. Je…merci. _

_- De rien. »_

_Nous restâmes quelques instants silencieux. Un silence calme qui ne demandait pas à être comblé. Je n'entendais pas ses feuilles comme à l'habitude. Peut être était-il fatigué. Ou n'avait-il pas de travail. Ou me consacrait-il son temps étant donné que je passais mon dernier jour ici…_

_Sa chaise racla le sol et ses pas s'approchèrent de moi. Il s'arrêta en face de moi, son odeur devenue familière flottant doucement autour de nous._

_« Severus il faut que… »_

oO0Oo

« Severus ? »

La voix du docteur Chayton retentit dans la pièce et je réalisai que je m'étais assoupi. Je me levai précipitamment, me souvenant que non, je n'étais pas chez moi.

« Mark, excusez moi. Je…j'avais besoin d'un endroit, j'avais besoin de vous voir et…

- Calmez-vous. Tout va bien. Vous ne me dérangez pas du tout. Rassoyez-vous, je reviens. »

Tremblant, je me rasseyais dans le fauteuil que je venais de quitter. Je n'étais pas seul. Sam couina, sentant mon désespoir. Mon cœur battait d'un rythme effréné, lié à la panique. Paniqué par ce que j'étais devenu, ce que j'allais devenir, avec ou sans Harry. Plus sans qu'avec de toute évidence.

Une damoiselle en détresse. J'étais devenue une pathétique damoiselle en détresse.

Comment s'appelle cette méthode de suicide moldue ? La pendaison ?

Les pas de Mark revinrent vers moi.

« Voilà. Que se passe-t-il Severus ? »

Hum oui. Que se passait-il ? Devais-je tout lui dire ? Commencer du début serait judicieux…

« Vous connaissez le lien que j'ai avec Helen.

- C'est exact. Pourquoi ?

- Harry veut nous rapprocher, dans l'espoir tout à fait naïf et ridicule de lui avouer un jour ma paternité. Je ne le souhaite pas. Il m'a forcé la main pour que je passe une heure avec elle et étant donné qu'elle adore les potions…

- Un trait commun je suppose, dit Mark dont je pouvais sentir le sourire.

- Oui, c'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai aidée à en réaliser une.

- Vous avez… »

La voix de Mark reflétait sa stupeur. Je devais vraiment être inconscient si tout le monde s'accordait sur ce fait.

« Oui.

- Elle va bien ?

- Oui. Est-il vraiment nécessaire que je vous rappelle le nombre exorbitant de diplômes en ma possession qui couronnent mon génie en ce qui est de la préparation de potions ? »

J'avais presque crié cette phrase. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains pour calmer l'afflux de sang généré par son innocente phrase.

« Oui elle va bien. Ma fille va bien ! Croyez vous que je l'aurais laissé en faire si elle n'en avait pas été capable ? J'étais là ! Je surveillais les effluves du chaudron et… »

Je me tus. Pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il allait me chasser dans quelques minutes de toute manière. Je l'ai trop fait souffrir. Mais même avec toute ma bonne volonté, je serais incapable de surmonter ça sans lui. Il…

Merlin tout puissant, une corde.

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi. Je relevai la tête. Je m'étais déjà assez ridiculisé en venant me traîner ici. Sa main se posa doucement sur mon épaule.

« Il vous a chassé à cause de ça n'est ce pas ? Je ne vous juge pas Severus. Assoyez-vous, je vais nous chercher un remontant.

- Merci, mais j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que, contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas sombré dans l'alcoolisme. »

Le rire léger de Mark me répondit et m'arracha un sourire. Il se leva néanmoins et j'entendis les bruits de verres qui s'entrechoquent, puis le bruit liquide de l'alcool versé à l'intérieur.

J'étais apaisé par sa présence. Mon esprit était plus calme qu'à mon arrivée ici, mon corps aussi. Bien sur je n'étais pas encore arrivé au niveau où je plane au dessus des nuages en me disant qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Je réfléchis encore trop.

D'aussi loin que je le connais, Mark a toujours eu ce don avec les gens. Sa seule présence m'a toujours calmée. Lors de mes crises, il était le premier que les infirmières appelaient. Pas parce qu'il était mon médicomage non, parce qu'il était la seule personne dont je pouvais supporter la présence à mon réveil. Il a toujours été là. Il est toujours là et…

Où en est cette putain de corde ?

Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas. Je me levai brusquement, m'apprêtant à rejoindre la porte. Je me détestais. Je me détestais de ressembler à toutes ces jeunes filles indécises qui couraient de Serpentard en Gryffondor avec une seule question dans la tête : Lui ou lui ?

« Severus ? »

Je le faisais tourner en bourrique, c'est ridicule. Me rappeler à lui après…

« Je vais y aller. Je suis désolé. Pour tout. »

J'avançai dignement dans la pièce, percutant par la même occasion un Mark hébété par le nombre de neurones m'ayant été subtilisées depuis notre dernière rencontre.

« Severus. Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas. »

Je soupirai bruyamment. Comme si moi je comprenais quelque chose à ce qui m'arrive…

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Toutes mes excuses, je vais rentrer. »

Silence. Soupir. Doubles croches ? Ah non.

« Et vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous laisser rentrer comme ça ? Avez-vous déjà oublié ? »

Voilà. Voilà pourquoi je voulais fuir. Fuir avant qu'il n'aborde ce sujet considéré, par quelque chose qui ressemble à un soupçon d'intelligence, comme tabou.

« C'est justement parce que je n'ai pas oublié que je préfère quitter cette pièce, puis cette maison, puis vous.

- Et vous êtes donc venu en ayant pleinement conscience des sentiments que j'avais pour vous, sentiments non partagés, et cela sans remord aucun ? »

Je restai campé sur mes jambes et optionnellement sur mes positions. Sauf pour ce qui est des sentiments que je suis sensé éprouver à son égard. Et pour les remords.

« Bien sur, il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit que si je…fuis aujourd'hui, c'est à cause de mes sentiments et des remords les concernant ? »

Aucune réponse. Mon but à cet instant était de profiter d'avoir enfin cloué le bec de mon psychomage pour me diriger le plus discrètement possible vers la porte.

« Que… Quels sentiments ? »

Hum. Question légitime qui malheureusement n'a pas encore de réponse.

Peut-être qu'un gentil sorcier dans la rue voudra bien me lancer un Avada si je le lui demande poliment ?

Oh et puis merde. Depuis quand étais-je devenu une mauviette ?

« Je n'en sais rien Mark, je n'en sais rien. C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux que je parte. Et pour vous, et pour moi.

- C'est idiot, j'ai déjà rempli deux verres…

- Vous boirez donc deux fois plus. Bonne soirée. »

Je m'éloignai de la chaleur rassurante de Mark qui n'avait rien tenté pour me toucher. Je lui en étais très reconnaissant d'ailleurs, mais aussi un peu triste.

oO0Oo

_« …je vous avoue un secret que je n'ai jamais eu à avoir précédemment. Que je n'ai jamais voulu avoir car je n'en ai pas le droit._

_- Vous avez fait votre choix Mark et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne me vexerais absolument pas si je devais être privé d'un épanchement excessif de votre vie, je vous assure. De plus, on a tous des secrets abominables et mieux vaut peut-être les garder pour soi, plutôt que de pourrir la vie d'innocents qui n'ont absolument rien demandés.»_

_Je pouvais presque entendre son sourire. Qu'est ce qu'il était exaspérant… Comment pouvait-il ne pas réagir à mes piques ?_

_« Je pense que je dois vous en parler car il vous concerne »_

_Mais qu'est ce que ça m'avance ! Je décidai que je le détestai._

_« Je vous déteste. »_

_Il rit brièvement avant de me répondre aussitôt :_

_« Et moi je vous aimes. »_

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	10. Come back and haunt me

Bonsoir,

Voilà enfin la suite que vous attendez tous depuis... Oh là là, j'ai honte de l'écrire mais depuis 4 mois! Je vais essayer d'avancer cette fic au plus vite mais je ne peux malheureusement rien vous promettre... Pour les lecteurs de "Je vous souhaite d'être heureux Severus", sachez qu'à la vue des nombreuses demandes que j'ai reçues, il y aura une suite mais plus tard car je vais essayer de privilégier "Mourir un 9 Janvier".

Je suis désolée pour les reviews du précédent chapitre, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre mais elles m'ont énormément touchées et je vous adore tous autant que vous êtes mes revieweurs préférés! ;)

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : 4 mois plus tard rien n'a changé, les personnages sont toujours à Mrs Rowling ;)**

**Résumé : Severus Snape est laissé pour mort après la bataille de Poudlard mais il n'en est rien. Aveugle il poursuit sa vie. Cinq ans après il recroise par hasard Harry Potter et apprend qu'il a eu une fille avec lui : Helen. Harry retrouvant un Severus qu'il croyait mort, tente de le rapprocher de leur fille dans l'espoir de lui révéler l'identité de son second père. Après une matinée pendant laquelle Severus et Helen ont brassé une potion, Harry rentre et est furieux en constatant le danger qu'a courue Helen. Severus mortifié court se réfugier chez le Dr Mark Chayton qui l'a suivi après la perte de sa vue et qui lui a avoué son amour. Prenant conscience des sentiments qu'il a pour son médecin, Severus rentre au Chaudron Baveur tout chamboulé... **

Bon dit comme ça ça fait genre Secret Story ou les Feux de l'Amour mais j'assume le guimauvesque de mon histoire alors bonne lecture tout le monde!

* * *

><p>La solitude. Encore. Toujours. Une volonté de réponse à des questions que je ne parviens même pas à énoncer. Des questions sans nom, sans titre. Une seule question qui s'impose pour le moment.<p>

Pourquoi ne lui ai-je rien dit? Car je ne suis sûr de rien je suppose. Cette décision n'aboutira à rien mais il pourrait être important que je l'ai prise. Important pour mes dispositions d'esprit. J'avais déjà trop fait de mal à Mark par le passé et je venais de rouvrir la plaie de la manière la plus horrible qui soit.

Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de lui parler de mes "Sentiments"? Il ne mérite pas ça. Il ne mérite pas que je continue à me jouer de ses sentiments comme je le fais. Je ne le mérite pas. Pourtant il compte à mes yeux. Après Harry il est le premier homme que j'ai commencé à considérer comme un possible amant. Le mérite en reviens plus à lui qu'à moi d'ailleurs car c'est lui qui m'a déclaré son amour...

Un aboiement me tira de mes pensées et je m'aperçus qu'on était en train de s'acharner sur ma porte. Je soupirai profondément, n'ayant aucun doute sur l'identité de cette furie, furie que j'allais devoir affronter dans quelques instants...

Je me levai laborieusement sous les aboiements de Sam et ouvris la porte, tout a fait exaspéré.

"Severus! J'attends des explications immé...

- C'est bon Potter rentre. Pas la peine de rameuter tous les pauvres sorciers venus chercher un peu de repos dans ce pub."

Un grognement s'échappa de la bouche du Survivant et il passa devant moi, tandis que je refermai la porte. D'un ton enfiévré il reprit, toujours aussi furieux :

"Putain Severus! J'essaie de te voir depuis ce midi et toi tu m'évite, avec classe bien sûr! Tout ça pour éviter de t'expliquer sur ce qui c'est passé avec Helen!

- Et que s'est-il passé avec ta fille Potter?

- _Ma_ fille? Tu le fais exprès espèce de sale...

- Langage Potter, langage.

- Non Severus. Pas de "Langage Potter". J'ai vingt deux ans et je ne suis plus ton élève! J'ai élevé une enfant seul! Tu t'imagines ce que c'est?"

Il semblait offusqué, choqué et ne paraissait pas vouloir s'arrêter dans ses reproches qu'il reprit d'ailleurs après une courte pause, pendant laquelle j'étais censé répondre à sa question.

"Bien sûr que non tu ne peux pas te l'imaginer. Tu n'a jamais vécu une grossesse seul comme je l'ai été. Tu n'a pas vu grandir ta fille sans son père. Tu n'a jamais cru cet homme mort et tu ne viens pas d'apprendre que pendant tout ce temps il était vivant mais que de son plein gré il n'a jamais cherché à te recontacter. Et là je rentre et je vois cet homme en question devant un chaudron bouillonnant en compagnie de ma fille qui trempe un cadeau que j'ai fait à cet homme dans le but de vérifier si une stupide potion est réussie? Putain de Merde Severus! Tu compte jouer avec mes nerfs longtemps encore?"

Sidéré. J'étais sidéré qu'il me balance tout ça. Ici et maintenant. Bien sûr qu'il a raison. Je n'ai jamais été présent.

"Oui Potter. J'ai fait tout ça. Je n'ai jamais été présent dans sa vie et je n'ai pas l'intention de l'être. Je ne suis rien pour elle. Je ne suis plus rien pour toi. J'ai perdu ta confiance il y a trop longtemps et quoiqu'il arrive tu sais qu'avec Helen à protéger et à éduquer, tu ne me laissera pas essayer. Rien qu'en brassant cette potion tu es devenu hystérique.

- Severus tu te rend compte de ce que tu me dis?

- Parfaitement. Elle ne risquait rien, j'étais près d'elle. Je savais que tu serais un père poule mais là ça frise le ridicule Potter.

- Arrête ça. Tout de suite. Tu connais mieux que quiconque les conséquences que peuvent produire un mauvais ingrédient ou un mauvais degré de température.

- C'est exact et c'est pourquoi j'étais présent.

- Tu aurais pu être ailleurs ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose.

- Tu le crois vraiment Potter? Et dis moi, qui m'a confié sa gamine?"

Un bruit étouffé me parvint. J'avais peut être été trop loin...

"Harry je suis désolé. Je sais que ça te perturbe beaucoup tout ça. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne souhaitais rien faire. Je n'ai rien à faire dans vos vies et je ne te demande rien. Je vais quitter le Chaudron Baveur. Ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde. Vous méritez tous les deux mieux que ce que je peux vous offrir."

Un silence profond me répondit avant qu'une voix chevrotante l'interrompe. Sa voix.

"Bien. Si c'est que tu pense vraiment je suppose que je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis. Cet homme y est pour quelque chose n'est ce pas?

- Je t'assure que Tom n'y est pour rien.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne parlais pas de lui. Devant autant de bonne volonté de ta part, je vais y aller. Tu es ridicule tu sais. Elle t'aime beaucoup pour le moment. Elle dit que tu es un excellent professeur de potions et je crois qu'elle aimerait en refaire avec toi. J'ai conscience que ça te fais du mal et que ça doit être extrêmement humiliant de vivre sans...

- Humiliant Potter? Humiliant?"

Comment osait-il spéculer sur ça? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que je vivais tous les jours et il... Je me levais, commençant à faire les cents pas dans une vaine tentative pour chasser la rage et la tristesse qui m'envahissaient devant la pitié d'Harry.

"Si ça n'était qu'humiliant Potter sache que je m'en sortirais! Tu ignore ce que je vis comme je ne sais pas ce que tu a vécu. La seule chose dont je suis heureux, c'est de ne plus être capable de voir la pitié dans tes yeux. Je la sens déjà dans ta voix comme dans celle de tous les autres, je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter plus...

- Severus..."

Il avait murmuré mon prénom comme s'il s'était résigné à je ne sais quoi et je l'entendis se lever et approcher.

"Je ne suis pas le père de ta fille Harry. En cinq ans beaucoup de choses ont changées. Désormais tu as Helen et moi je n'ai plus rien..."

Ma voix se brisa en prenant conscience de ce que je venais de lui avouer. De m'avouer. Ma vie était dénuée de toute attache, je n'avais rien à aimer et donc rien à perdre. Une existence qui m'aurait parue fabuleuse du temps ou je devais risquer ma vie chaque jour...

La voix d'Harry reprit doucement, hésitant sur ces quelques mots...

"Et...Que fais-tu de nous?..."

Je levais la tête vers sa voix qui s'était rapprochée avant de secouer la tête, souhaitant chasser de mon esprit ces paroles qui symbolisent beaucoup trop. Beaucoup trop d'espoir. Pour moi mais aussi pour lui. Je me devais de le dissuader de cette idée étrange qui avait pris possession de son esprit. Le connaissant il y croyait.

"Il n'y a plus de nous Harry. Depuis cinq ans déjà... J'étais mort et..."

Une main se posa sur ma joue, m'interrompant par la même occasion. Il était trop proche. Une vieille odeur familière envahit mes narines tandis que la chaleur de son corps approchait de la barrière polie qu'il y aurait dû y avoir entre nous.

"Mais tu es vivant Severus. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'a manqué. A quel point tu me manque tous les jours quand je vois combien elle te ressemble."

Son front effleura doucement le mien et le temps s'arrêta. Je n'étais pas assez bête pour penser sérieusement avoir une chance de le reconquérir mais il était là, et tout ce que je savais à cet instant précis était que je ne voulais plus le laisser partir. J'avais trop souffert de son absence et le retrouver ici après tout ce temps était inespéré.

A contrecœur je séparais nos fronts. La raison avait été plus forte que mes sentiments, comme toujours. Je ne savais plus ce que je ressentais pour Harry. Avec lui j'avais vécu l'année la plus heureuse de ma vie mais entre temps trop de choses avaient changées. Mark avait débarqué doucement dans ma vie et était devenu un pilier sur lequel je m'appuyais chaque fois que j'allais mal. Quand j'avais perdu la vue ce n'était pas Harry qui avait été présent mais lui, et cela, je ne pourrais pas l'effacer de ma mémoire, tout comme je ne pourrais effacer le sentiment d'abandon causé par le manque d'Harry. Dans ce qui avait été l'épreuve la plus importante de toute ma vie, ce n'était pas l'homme que je considérais comme celui avec qui je finirais ma vie qui avait été présent, mais un autre. Un autre homme que j'avais appris à connaître puis à aimer...

"Je ne peux pas faire ça Harry."

Il recula, séparant nos corps.

"C'est ton médecin n'est-ce pas?"

Il avait une voix tranchante, celle qu'il prenait lors de ses crises de jalousies qui provoquaient des disputes épiques au sein de notre couple. Y penser maintenant n'était sans doute pas recommandé car aux disputes suivaient toujours des réconciliations ardentes qu'il n'y aurait pas cette fois.

"Le problème n'est pas là Potter.

- Ah oui, tu crois?, railla-t-il.

- J'en suis même sûr, dis-je en me détournant de sa voix."

Il recula de quelques pas en produisant un petit bruit étouffé, comme si je l'avais frappé. Il reprit, avec plus de hargne cette fois.

"Quel est le problème alors Severus _Snape_?"

Il appuya mon nom de famille avec tout le dégoût que pouvait contenir sa voix. Il m'exaspérait. Quand tenterait-il de mûrir un peu? Même l'arrivée d'Helen dans sa vie n'avait pu lui faire apprendre le sens des priorités...

"Le problème Potter c'est que tu appelle Severus Snape l'homme que j'étais il y a cinq ans. Il s'est passé énormément de choses depuis et désormais tu as une fille et moi j'ai un chien d'aveugle!

- Ce que tu oublies un peu vite Severus c'est que cette fille nous l'avons eue ensemble.

- Non Potter. Nous l'avons conçue ensemble mais tu es le seul à l'avoir eue."

Rien ne me répondit. Il savait que c'était vrai. Je ne suis rien pour elle et elle a déjà deux pères.

Des sanglots s'élevèrent dans la chambre. Merlin, il était vraiment trop sensible...

"Co...Comment oses-tu? Tu...Elle...Elle est nous Severus! Nous!"

En disant ceci il s'était rapproché et frappait mon torse de ses poings tandis que ses larmes mouillaient ma chemise. Je restai immobile, ne pouvant rien dire de plus. Je passais mes bras autour de lui et posai mes mains dans son dos pendant qu'il ressassait avec moins de force ce 'nous' auquel il avait l'air de tellement croire. Un 'nous' que nous semblions regretter tous les deux...

Mon pouce traça des cercles qui se voulait apaisants dans le creux de son dos. L'avoir dans mes bras, même en larmes était une sensation étrange qui me rappelait les moments paisibles que nous avions vécus ensemble. Petit à petit ses pleurs s'espacèrent, ses mains restant toujours agrippées à ma chemise.

Comme un réflexe retrouvé, j'appuyai ma tête contre le sommet de la sienne, blottie au creux de mon torse. Je constatai qu'il avait prit quelques centimètres depuis la dernière fois où nous nous étions retrouvés dans cette position. Je raffermis ma prise autour de sa taille et inspirai profondément son odeur.

Comme en réponse à mon comportement pour le moins étrange, les mains de mon ancien élève lâchèrent les pans de ma chemise et vinrent s'enrouler autour de mon cou. Une sonnette d'alarme retentit vaguement dans ma tête mais j'étais trop préoccupé par ce qui était en train de se passer pour y prêter attention. Il leva légèrement la tête et ma bouche se retrouva contre sa tempe que j'embrassais comme autrefois. Je sentais les mèches de ses cheveux contre la peau que dévoilait le haut de ma chemise.

"Elle est ce que nous étions Severus, renifla-t-il, elle est nous."

Je ne pu me retenir plus longtemps et glissai doucement ma main sous son menton que je relevai délicatement de manière à ce qu'il puisse me voir. Une main au creux de ses reins et l'autre sous son menton, j'attendais une réaction de sa part.

Lentement, je sentis ses bras resserrer leur prise autour de mon cou et son corps se rapprocher du mien. Je respirai de plus en plus son odeur qui planait autour de nous comme un nuage de bien être, accompagné de non-dits dont je n'avais cure. Il était là, contre moi et je défiais le monde entier de me l'enlever, comme je l'avais fait lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard.

Son souffle imprégna mon visage et je sus alors qu'il était tout près, qu'il était tout prêt.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent furtivement les miennes, me demandant silencieusement mon accord. Je le lui donnais avec joie en l'emprisonnant de mon bras et en plongeant calmement vers ses lèvres que j'embrassais légèrement avant d'approfondir le baiser. Je n'avais pas prévu de l'embrasser comme cela, et c'est avec une certaine réticence face à l'action qui était en train de se produire que je laissai sa langue pénétrer entre mes lèvres.

Je le laissai redécouvrir lentement ma bouche, le pressant seulement contre moi en attendant de pouvoir retrouver sa langue. De pouvoir le retrouver. Lorsque ma langue rencontra sa jumelle, l'atmosphère de douceur qui régnait auparavant dans la pièce laissa place à toute la passion dont je brûlais depuis que je l'avais perdu. Je l'embrassai comme un damné en priant pour mourir maintenant, avant que tout ne redevienne trop compliqué. Je l'embrassai comme j'avais rêvé de le faire un milliard de fois depuis trois ans.

Il me rendit mes baisers avec ardeur alors que je l'embrassais avec désespoir. Alors que je l'embrassais sans doute pour la dernière fois.

Des petits coups sonores frappés à ma porte me tirèrent du brouillard dans lequel je me trouvais. Harry les entendis aussi puisqu'il se dégagea brusquement de mon étreinte. La même question devait nous tarauder : Qu'avions nous fait?

oO0Oo

D'une voix paniquée, il interrompit le silence gêné dans lequel nous nous trouvions.

"Severus je... Je suis désolé de m'être laissé aller comme ça... Je... Pardon..."

Il recula, me laissant à nouveau seul. Un nouveau rejet. Une nouvelle mort.

Il tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte. Une voix fluette qui m'était désormais connue retentit.

"Papa! Je te cherchais partout! Tom il m'a même aidé et il t'a même pas trouvé non plus!

- Je...J'étais là ma puce. Que se passe-t-il, il y a un problème?"

La voix d'Harry était tout sauf assurée. Comme s'il avait peur qu'elle puisse lire sur son visage ce qui venait de se passer dans cette pièce.

"Non non, il n'y a pas de problème, par contre, j'ai une surprise pour toi! Ferme les yeux et suis moi!

- Chérie je ne suis pas sûr que...

- Tatata tu viens avec moi Papa, de toute façon ta surprise m'a dit que t'avais pas le choix, na! Pardon de vous avoir embêté Monsieur Severus!"

La fillette avait l'air ravie et je hochai juste la tête de manière à ne pas lui faire entendre ma voix. Brisée, comme mon cœur en cet instant. J'entendis ma porte se fermer et la cavalcade de leurs pas dans le couloir.

Je ne voulais plus penser. Je ne voulais plus rien d'accessible. Ma vie n'était qu'espoirs déchus. Je pris un flacon que j'identifiais comme contenir de la Goutte du Mort Vivant et en bus trois gorgées. Le goût de l'armoise envahi ma bouche puis je m'endormis profondément.

oO0Oo

Des aboiements furieux me sortirent du sommeil bénéfique dans lequel j'étais plongé. Je grognai contre le chien qui tournait et tournait dans la chambre.

"_Sonorus Tempus..._

- Nous sommes aujourd'hui le Mardi 13 Mars 2003 et il est 19h37. Il commence à se faire tard et le grand Bertie Bott lui-même ne...

- _Silencio..._"

Voilà pourquoi Sam paraissait aussi déterminé à sortir : il avait faim.

Je me levai laborieusement, sachant que si je ne descendais pas manger Tom me traînerait jusqu'à la grande salle par la peau du cou. D'une main je tâtai brièvement mon corps pour examiner la place et l'état de mes vêtements. Ça allait. Je fis quelques pas, vacillant légèrement sous le coup du changement de position et me dirigeai vers la porte, suivi par un Sam plus déterminé que jamais à aller manger selon les halètements qui sortaient de sa gueule. A peine ouvris-je la porte que je senti Sam passer entre mes jambes pour se jeter dans l'escalier, jappant du bonheur d'être enfin sorti de cette pièce.

Je soupirai de lassitude avant de refermer la porte et de descendre lentement vers la salle à manger, essayant de chasser de mes pensées la douceur et le goût des lèvres d'Harry. Arrivé au bas des marches j'entendis le ronflement des conversations dans la salle à manger mais n'identifiai que peu de monde. Le mardi n'était jamais un jour très faste pour Tom, contrairement aux week-ends.

"Ah Mr Prince! Je commençais à désespérer de vous apercevoir ce soir. J'espère que vous avez faim, ce soir c'est de la langue de boeuf!

- Ça m'a l'air...excellent Tom, lui dis-je en grimaçant. Est-ce que ma table est libre?

- Attendez voir... Oui elle est libre votre table et y a pas grand monde donc ça devrait aller. Hésitez pas si vous avez besoin hein?

- Merci."

J'entrai le plus dignement possible dans la salle à manger, tentant de cacher le trouble de mon esprit à Harry s'il se trouve à l'intérieur. Mon visage n'est désormais plus que glace et froideur, reflet physique de ma volonté de ne plus jamais souffrir comme ça.

Je m'assis rapidement à ma table, attendant que Tom arrive avec mon assiette pour que je puisse mettre fin le plus vite possible à ce semblant de vie sociale.

J'entendais les conversations autour de moi. A ma gauche semblait se conclure une bonne affaire tandis qu'à ma droite... Merlin il va falloir que je pense à changer de table.

"Et j'ai acheté de zolis cahiers aussi et j'ai fait des potions!"

Je souris tendrement en écoutant les babillages d'Helen avant d'essayer d'écouter autre chose. Tout en l'entendant raconter l'intégralité de ses vacances, il me vint à l'esprit que ce ne pouvait être à Harry qu'elle les racontait puisqu'il a toujours été avec elle. Une autre personne dînait donc avec eux.

Une voix masculine qui me rappelait quelque chose lui répondit d'un ton amusé.

"Oh je vois que tu passe de bonnes vacances! Et qu'as-tu prévu demain?

- Demain Papa il va m'emmener à la Ménagerie magique pour que je regarde les chiens! J'en veux un comme Sam d'abord!

- Oh! Et qui est Sam?

- C'est le chien de Monsieur Severus! Il adore quand je lui gratouille le ventre tu sais Mumus!"

La voix de l'homme reprit prudemment, assez curieuse et sur un ton dans lequel on pouvait deviner un esprit possessif.

"Je vois. Et qui est Monsieur Severus?

- C'est le Monsieur qui est...

- Helen chérie, arrête d'embêter Seamus. Il a fait un long trajet et tu ferais mieux de finir ton assiette jeune fille. Mr Prince est un pensionnaire du pub que nous avons rencontré. Helen a très vite sympathisé avec son chien, comme tu peux le constater."

La voix d'Harry avait interrompue Helen très vite. Trop vite. Comme s'il cherchait à justifier ou à cacher quelque chose. Ce qui était sans doute le cas d'ailleurs...

"Bien. Ton père a raison ma puce, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher car je vous emmène quelque part après manger.

- Oh chic chic! Où ça? où ça?"

La voix de Seamus partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Je n'écoutai pas la suite. Pas l'envie. Pas le courage. Je venais d'entendre une vraie conversation familiale et Harry m'avait rayé de la vie de sa fille. Je suis désormais "Mr Prince" et n'ai plus rien à faire dans la vie d'Harry Potter. La seule chose qui me reste à faire est d'oublier ce baiser. D'oublier cet homme et son enfant. D'oublier ce Finnigan qui m'a pris ce que je chérissais le plus au monde.

Le mince espoir que m'avais donné le baiser d'Harry venait de s'envoler. Je ne m'étais pas trompé. Aujourd'hui j'avais embrassé Harry Potter pour la dernière fois de toute mon existence. Plus qu'une constatation, c'était une promesse face à la souffrance de ce rejet. Jamais plus je ne le laisserait me faire souffrir comme ça.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre... <em>


	11. If only I can

Bonjour,

Voilà la suite! Ma rentrée universitaire est bientôt donc j'essaierais de poster une fois par mois. Je ne suis pas satisfaite par ce chapitre je l'avoue et je le réécrirais sans doute plus tard. J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira et ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est écrit Severus Snape/Harry Potter dans la description ) Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre mais elle m'ont fait très plaisir et vous êtes merveilleux! Bonne lecture ;)

**Rating : M**

****Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers sont bien entendu à Mrs Rowling ;)**

* * *

><p>Une volonté de tourner la page. C'était la seule chose qui m'animait ce matin, au lendemain de ce baiser. Au lendemain de cette répudiation. Je suppose que j'avais mis beaucoup trop d'espoir dans ce baiser. Je n'espèrais plus en Harry. Il avait refait sa vie et la mienne est toute tracée. Si je devais la poursuivre, ce serait sans lui, comme lorsque je l'avais recommencée.<p>

Je me levai, fier de cette nuit où j'avais pris une des décisions les plus importantes de ma vie : me séparer définitivement d'Harry Potter. Le problème dans cet engagement était Helen. Je souhaitais apprendre à la connaître et ne pouvais le faire qu'en restant en contact avec Harry, chose à laquelle j'avais renoncée. Je ne voulais plus revivre ça.

D'abord il y a trois ans, ensuite hier. Il n'y aurait pas d'enfin. Je pose la fin. La fin de quelque chose qui n'a pu vivre que six mois, il y a de cela cinq ans.

Désormais la reconstruction était la seule chose à faire. Revoir Harry m'avait permis de prendre conscience de notre changement à tous les deux et du fait que rien ne serait plus pareil. Il avait désormais une relation privilégiée avec notre fille qui faisait qu'il était le seul homme de sa vie. Je doutais d'ailleurs de la relation qu'entretenait Finnigan avec Helen. La possessivité d'Harry et sa peur de perdre sa fille devaient être dur à vivre pour l'Irlandais...

De toute manière ceci n'était plus mon problème. L'idée de nous rapprocher venait d'Harry et je ne lui avais rien promis quand à sa stupide idée "d'une semaine pour décider". Je refusai de ramper à ses pieds pour qu'il me laisse avoir un droit de visite. Leur vie n'était pas la mienne et je le comprenait désormais. D'une manière calme et résignée j'abordai ma vie sans lui. Sans regret de ce que cela aurait pu être car au fond je savais que rien n'aurait pu durer. Je le savais depuis que j'avais cédé à ces yeux verts le 20 août 1998.

A partir de ce moment, je n'avais cessé de redouter cette séparation qui devrait se produire. Un jeune homme de dix-huit ans ne resterait pas toute sa vie avec moi et je le savais pertinemment. Lorsque le destin nous a séparé, j'y ai vu comme un mauvais présage et je n'ai pas cherché à imposer mon état à Harry. Cependant, une petite voix au fond de moi pensait que tout cela était la faute du hasard et que, si jamais retrouvailles il y avait, elles seraient éblouissantes et que je regagnerais le cœur d'Harry comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Cette voix remplie d'espérance s'était tarie hier soir. Elle avait arrêtée de babiller des insanités pour devenir aussi muette qu'un poisson et pour, comme eux, mourir au fond d'un lac d'espoirs déchus.

Aux anciennes espérances succèdent les nouvelles. Sachant que je n'avais rien à retrouver avec Harry, le rayer de ma vie était plus simple à faire et je pouvais laisser libre cours à mon existence sans rien lui devoir. Je pouvais donc laisser libre cours à mes...sentiments. Je hais ce mot. C'est le mot le plus dégoulinant de promesses et de déceptions qu'il puisse exister. Cependant je ne peux me le cacher, j'ai des sentiments.

Pour le père de ma fille bien sûr car il a trop compté mais pas seulement. Un autre homme, vrai et honnête a prit sa place petit à petit. Il a toujours été là et je sais qu'il le sera toujours si je l'accepte dans ma vie. Il m'aime depuis un peu plus de deux ans et moi je pense avoir des sentiments relativement forts à son égard. Harry n'est plus qu'un trou dans mon coeur qui ne sera jamais comblé. Mark est une lueur fragile que j'espérais pouvoir faire grandir.

oO°Oo

Des aboiements accueillirent ma sortie dans la cour. Je m'accroupis pour que Sam vienne à moi et lui accrochai sa laisse. Il tourna autour de moi tout en jappant bruyamment et la laisse vint s'enrouler autour de ma jambe. Je soupirai de lassitude tout en lançant un _Alohomora_ vers la porte. Dès qu'elle s'ouvrit, j'entendis Sam filer et la laisse se déroula de mes jambes comme par magie.

Libre, je restai cependant planté là. Étais-je vraiment prêt à entretenir de nouveau un relation avec un homme? Ne serait-ce pas exagéré de venir ainsi auprès de mon médicomage? Et si tout se passait mal? Il refuserait sans doute de me garder en tant que patient. Dans ce cas que ferais-je? Il me paraissait impossible de construire avec un autre la relation de confiance que Mark et moi avions mis si longtemps à bâtir...

* * *

><p><em>"Severus, lorsque tu douteras pose toi toujours ces trois questions : en qui crois-tu, en qui espère-tu et qui aimes-tu. C'est les réponses à ces questions qui t'indiqueront la voie à suivre.<em>

_- Je crois en toi, j'espère pouvoir rester avec toi, même sans Papa et t'es la seule personne que j'aime Maman. Plus que Lily même!"_

_Eileen Prince avait sourie et embrassée avec amour le front de son fils unique. Il était trop jeune et avait besoin d'un père. C'est pourquoi elle était décidée à retrouver le géniteur de son fils. Non pas par peur de ne pas parvenir à élever Severus, mais par peur que le petit garçon à côté d'elle ne le lui reproche plus tard. Tout enfant avait besoin d'un père et pour son plus grand malheur, Tobias Snape était celui de Severus._

* * *

><p>Je crois en Mark, j'espère en Mark, j'aime...<p>

La porte claqua et des jappements retentirent dans le pub. Ce fichu destin ne me laisserait jamais en paix. S'il y a un Dieu en ce monde, il ne cessera de jouer avec moi jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Ça avait failli arriver bien des fois. Je ne le laisserait pas rattraper par la superstition. Pas aujourd'hui. Maintenant que j'avais une chance de ne plus être seul, je comptais bien m'en emparer.

Avant Harry cela ne m'avait jamais dérangé mais avec lui, j'avais appris ce qu'était la vie à deux et cela m'avait fait du bien. Se réveiller aux côtés de quelqu'un, sentir un autre battement de coeur près du sien, se coucher dans un lit qui n'étais plus vide, rencontrer un regard, vivre. Ce sentimentalisme m'avait été étranger jusqu'aux dix-sept ans du Survivant. Après, il m'avait poursuivi, me rendant fou de douleur. Depuis je n'aspirais qu'à retrouver cette sensation de bien-être que j'avais connue avec Harry. Aveugle, je me sentais au fond plus exposé plus fragile. Bien sur, au début cela était impensable mais je l'acceptais à présent. J'étais diminué et j'avais besoin de... D'un je ne sais quoi qui me rassurerait.

Désormais je savais quel était ce je ne sais quoi, c'était Mark. J'avais survécu grâce à lui et je lui en serais redevable toute ma vie.

Mes doutes s'effondrèrent face à cette constatation. Ma vie tournait autour de ses visites et il était le seul à m'avoir fait rire depuis ces 3 dernières années.

J'étais devenu une sacrée midinette. Affligeant. J'ignorais quoi faire et quoi ressentir. La mascarade qu'était devenue ma vie continuait normalement et j'avais cru bon de me décider à remplacer Harry par Mark. Il n'était pas que ça bien sûr mais rien ne sert de le nier : si Harry ne m'avait pas rejeté ainsi, je ne courrais pas dans les bras de Mark aussi facilement. Car c'était ce que je faisais. Je courrais vers un homme pour en oublier un autre. Je n'étais pas sur que cette stratégie soit la bonne mais plus que pour oublier, j'avais envie de ça. De changer. De Mark.

Désormais je ferai de mon possible pour que plus rien ne puisse m'atteindre, même pas lui, surtout pas lui. Le jeu s'arrête là, qu'il le veuille ou non.

o0°0o

"Ealing street."

Je lâchai la poudre de cheminette, prenant conscience de tout ce que signifiais cette adresse, ce nom. Mes doigts effleurèrent quelques secondes mes lèvres, elles seules devaient se rappeler que j'avais embrassé Harry Potter, sans quoi je ne pourrais rien entreprendre avec Mark. Harry était juste quelqu'un que j'avais appris à connaitre il y a de cela fort longtemps. Mark était synonyme de renaissance.

En sentant l'air frais sur mes joues je commençais à préparer quelque chose comme une...déclaration. Quel mot affreux. Cependant il le fallait, je n'allais pas arriver chez Mark et bafouiller comme un enfant. J'étais un homme et si je voulais conquérir mon médecin il fallait que je le lui prouve. Je ne me laisserais pas draguer sans vergogne pour fléchir le rouge aux joues. Le courage était une de mes qualités après tout, non?

Je soupirais, pas tellement convaincu et me demandais si un transplanage d'urgence ne serait pas salutaire... Cet homme ne méritait pas le vieil aveugle aigri que j'allais devenir et je n'avais rien à faire chez la bonté incarnée. Je me faisais l'effet abominable d'être une de ces vélanes, jouant avec les sentiments des pauvres mortels. Non pas que je me considérais comme irrésistible, mais je profitais des sentiments d'un homme bien. Je pensais aimer cet homme, mais si c'était faux?

Je m'arrêtai net et Sam couina au bout de sa laisse. Je crois en Mark, j'espère en Mark, j'aime...Mark.

Je voulais arrêter de trop réfléchir pour me concentrer sur le principal : les sentiments relativement affectueux que j'éprouvais pour l'homme qui m'avait aidé à revivre.

J'accélérai le pas, ne souhaitant pas m'attarder plus que cela sur les sentiments contradictoires qui m'animaient. Je courais désormais plus que je ne marchais, traînant Sam derrière moi dans le but d'arriver le plus vite possible auprès de lui.

La peur me taraudait le ventre. Je craignais qu'il n'ait trouvé quelqu'un. Qu'il m'ait oublié. Certes, c'est ce que je lui avais demandé et je l'espérais il n'y a pas si longtemps mais j'avais ouvert les yeux sur quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand . S'il était néanmoins possible pour moi d'ouvrir les yeux bien sûr.

Je suivis sa trace magique jusqu'à une porte que je tâtais brièvement. Il était temps. J'avais trop longtemps repoussé l'échéance. Je frappai.

o0°0o

"Severus? Que faites vous ici? Tout va bien?"

La surprise que je discernai dans sa voix m'inspirais plus à lui tourner le dos et à transplaner directement au Chaudron Baveur qu'à lui parler en amoureux transi. Ce que je n'étais sans doute pas d'ailleurs... Le courage ne m'avais jamais manqué et cela ne commencerais pas maintenant. Je resterais ici jusqu'à ce que je lui ai dit ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Il le fallait et j'avais attendu trop longtemps pour cela.

"Pardon pour cette...intrusion mais je devais vous parler de quelque chose. Puis-je entrer?

- Je... Bien sûr! Faites attention, il y a une marche."

Je grimaçai brièvement devant ce signe d'attention qui reflétait plus la gentillesse qu'on porte à un malade que l'amour que l'on pourrait porter à un amant. J'avançai néanmoins en prenant garde à ne pas tomber en face de lui. Il ne manquerait plus que je me retrouve en position de faiblesse par rapport à lui... Bon, comme si je ne l'étais pas déjà...

Je pénétrai prudemment dans la maison, reconnaissant l'odeur de l'homme qui me précédait. Un courant d'air frais m'indiqua la présence d'un couloir à ma droite et nous continuâmes d'avancer jusqu'à un espace plus grand. Je reconnu l'odeur de cuir due aux canapés du salon et m'arrêtai doucement pour ne pas percuter une table ou un fauteuil.

"Je vous en prie, asseyez vous. Je vous sert quelque chose?

- Non merci Mark. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas venu dévaliser votre réserve d'alcool."

Il rit légèrement et j'entendis un poids se poser sur le tissu rembourré du canapé. Je m'assis et gardai le silence, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet. Lui dire de but en blanc? Le plus simple. Se renseigner sur ses sentiments? Le plus logique. Ma tête me semblait vide de toute réflexion. Je n'avais jamais eu à faire ça et je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Tous les hommes que j'avais fréquentés s'étaient d'eux mêmes avancés vers moi et je n'avais pas eu à les courtiser. Un toussotement interrompit ma réflexion.

"Severus je dois avouer que je suis inquiet. Hier je vous trouve dans mon salon et vous me parlez de choses insensées et là...

- Vous avez réellement pensé que tout ce que je vous ai dit hier était insensé?

- Absolument. Ma théorie est que vous avez fini une douzaine de Bièreaubeurres avant de venir mais cela ne me regarde pas. Et là vous...

- J'étais parfaitement sobre."

Il ne répondit pas. Je le sentais las de tout cela et il avait raison de l'être. Il reprit d'une voix plus agacée.

"Si vous le dite. Vous venez donc me racontez des insanités tout en étant parfaitement conscient de ce que vous faites et le lendemain vous débarquez comme une fleur en ayant besoin de me parler? Je dois vous avouer que non, je ne saisis pas tout et je suis fatigué par tout ça...

- J'ai pris conscience de certaines choses hier. J'avais besoin de prendre du recul et c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis revenu."

Comme si je ne sortais pas des bras d'Harry là tout de suite...

"Bien. Comment comptez vous reconquérir Mr Potter?

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Eh bien oui Severus, je ne tiens pas à me leurrer plus longtemps. Vous êtes ici pour mes compétences en psychomagie j'en suis parfaitement conscient et vous aiderais au mieux. Alors, que se passe-t-il?"

J'étais hébété. Je fixai sans le voir l'homme qui produisait ce timbre si chaud qui m'avait rassuré pendant des années. L'entendre me parler sur ce ton si froid et pouvoir déceler la déception dans sa voix me remplissait de dégoût envers moi même et envers lui qui n'avait rien compris.

"Je ne suis pas ici pour vos...compétences, dis-je froidement, et je suis déçu que vous le pensiez.

- Arrêtez de vous mentir et de me mentir par la même occasion. Hier je vous ai trouvé prostré sur mon canapé à cause du père de votre enfant. Vous étiez là car vous aviez besoin d'en parler, tout comme aujourd'hui où, je suppose, vous allez aborder un sujet en lien avec Mr Potter. Je ne m'en plains pas, c'est mon travail. J'aimerais cependant que vous soyez honnête avec moi pour nous éviter de perdre du temps à tous les deux."

Je comprenais parfaitement qu'il puisse penser ça. Mon attitude l'avait conduit à se considérer comme secondaire, comme une peluche qu'un enfant jetait ou reprenait selon ses besoins. Je devais lui faire réaliser que mes sentiments pour lui allaient bien au delà de l'affection et de l'amitié que j'aurais du avoir pour mon médecin. Je me retrouvais encore une fois confronté à des sentiments qu'il aurait été préférable d'éviter, et cela pour le bien de la communauté sorcière ainsi que pour le bien des personnes qui me fréquentaient et que je faisaient souffrir malgré moi.

Je voulais lui faire comprendre. Vite. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre et d'être plongé entre deux eaux. Mark était désormais tout ce qu'Harry avait été. Je ne voulais plus réfléchir à tout cela. Je voulais revivre. Avec Mark.

Je levai la tête vers lui.

"Bien. Je vais être honnête avec vous. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour vous parler d'Harry Potter mais pour approfondir le sujet que j'ai abordé trop en surface hier.

- C'était donc vrai?

- Je suis désolé Mark mais vos phrases toujours si développées ne sont pas constamment compréhensibles, bien au contraire.

- Pourquoi faites vous ça?

- Quoi donc?

- Vous revenez jouer avec moi et vous vous cachez derrière vos éternelles remarques ironiques pour ne pas avoir à vous expliquer. Vous n'avez pas à faire ça Severus.

- Je ne joue pas Mark. Si je jouais seulement à un jeu malsain avec vous je ne serais pas revenu aujourd'hui. J'étais dans la même pièce que vous hier et donc conscient de ce qui s'y déroulait. J'ai toujours été honnête avec vous et les paroles qui vous ont tant choqué hier n'ont pas dérogées à cette règle."

Il ne répondit pas à mon aveu. Il devait avoir besoin de temps et c'était normal. J'avais un jour entendu les infirmières parler de sa dernière relation qui s'était finie d'une manière catastrophique. Officiellement je n'étais pas au courant mais officieusement je savais qu'il avait été trahi par son ancien compagnon et il avait mal vécu cette période. Ses consultations se faisaient plus courtes et silencieuses et je sentais qu'il se renfermait. Il avait réussi à surmonter ça. Sans moi à ma grande honte. J'étais trop égocentrique pour penser à autre chose qu'à mes yeux ou à Harry mais j'avais remarqué qu'il allait mal.

"Et à quoi cela nous avance-t-il Severus? Vous pensez avoir des sentiments pour moi et vous êtes sincère. Du moins vous devez l'être car vous n'êtes pas le genre d'homme à venir se jeter aux pieds d'un autre sans raison, je le sais. Cependant je ne recherche pas ça et je pense que vous non plus. Je ne veux pas n'être qu'un soutien psychologique Severus et c'est pour ça que vous devriez vous en aller. Je suis... Je suis amoureux de vous, bien malgré moi. J'ai subi suffisamment de rejets pour ne pas avoir à endurer ça en plus..."

Sa voix était brisée par la déception et le chagrin que lui causaient ma venue. Je ne souhaitais pas entendre ces sonorités sortir de sa bouche. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ai cette image de moi, moi qui l'aimait et le respectais plus que personne. Je fis immédiatement taire la petite voix qui me soufflait quelque chose comme "Plus qu'Harry?". Je ne supportais pas ce que j'étais devenu avant Mark. Il m'avait redonné confiance et une sorte de paix intérieure, si l'on pouvait envisager mon état actuel comme serein bien sur...

Comme pris par une intuition soudaine je me levai et lui posai une question que je n'avais jamais posée à quiconque.

"Où êtes vous?"

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Durant toute ma convalescence je n'avais jamais demandé ceci à qui que ce soit. Je ne recherchais rien ni personne et souhaitais me débrouiller par moi même. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'avais jamais posé ce genre de question au personnel médical de Sainte Mangouste. Je préférais les chercher moi même à l'aide de leur empreinte magique ou lancer des Accio sur les objets dont j'ignorais l'emplacement plutôt que de m'abaisser à demander de l'aide, comme un vulgaire infirme. Cette question on m'avait incité à la poser de nombreuses fois.

_"Voyons Mr Prince! Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas demandé? Nous sommes là pour ça vous savez!"_

Cependant j'étais trop buté et fier pour afficher un quelconque attachement pour le genre humain durant cette période de ma vie. Plus j'étais seul et mieux je me portais. Mark se murait dans son silence d'amoureux trahi et je n'y faisait pas attention, trop heureux du silence exceptionnel qui régnait désormais dans ma chambre. Au bout d'un moment il était redevenu normal. C'était un an avant mon départ de l'hôpital.

"Je suis assis sur mon canapé, en face de vous et j'attends patiemment que vous daigniez quitter ma maison pour revenir me voir à l'hôpital où je serais plus apte à parler de vos problèmes et où...

- Pourriez vous vous lever, l'interrompis-je?

- Qu'attendez vous de moi exactement?

- Pour le moment j'aimerais simplement que vous vous leviez.

- Bien."

Sa voix paraissait exaspérée par mon attitude relativement... puérile. J'entendis le bruit d'un fauteuil qu'on repousse et j'approchai.

Je franchis en quelques pas la distance qui me séparait du fauteuil de Mark. Au moment ou je sentis son souffle sur mon visage, je m'arrêtais.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	12. 6 Months Later

Bonjour!

Me revoilà pour ce chapitre de "Mourir un neuf janvier". Je m'excuse à l'avance car mon professeur de littérature dirait de lui que c'est un chapitre où il ne se passe rien et elle n'aurait pas tort mais c'est pour mettre en place la nouvelle situation de notre couple préféré. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'ai introduit un nouveau point de vue sinon ça aurait fait trop rose je pense :)

Un gros bisous à vous tous et un grand merci à Monshi Suru pour ça gentillesse et sa présence, encore merci :)

**Rating M** (relations entre homme même si elles sont pour l'instant entre parenthèses j'avoue)

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont à Mrs Rowling et je ne touche aucun argent pour jouer avec :*

* * *

><p><strong>6 Months Later<strong>

"Severus! Je pose ton courrier sur la table du salon!"

Je souris en entendant de rugissement de Mark, en retard, comme tous les matins depuis que je m'étais installé ici. Il n'était plus si enclin que cela à quitter la maison lorsque quelqu'un s'y trouvait et préférait de loin passer plus de temps avec moi qu'à se préparer pour ses journées.

Je ne m'en plaignais pas et m'adaptais progressivement à cette vie à deux qui m'avait si souvent échappée par le passé. Je me sentais bien et apprenais à découvrir les méandres de la cohabitation avec un médecin aux horaires insensés. Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois que je vivais ici. J'avais quitté le Chaudron Baveur et l'infecte cuisine de Tom sans regrets aucuns, à part peut être celui de la voix tonitruante du barman.

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit à la volée et je redressais la tête vers les pas rapides qui s'avançaient vers moi. Une main effleura la mienne, posée sur le texte que je décryptais à l'aide de mes doigts, et un timbre chaud mais néanmoins pressé retentit dans la pièce.

"Je vais y aller, je suis totalement en retard cette fois."

Je souris, amusé.

"Comme si tu ne l'étais que partiellement hier...

- Oh je t'en prie! Hier ce n'était vraiment pas de ma faute si tu t'es mis en tête de retarder mon départ. Merlin, Mary va encore être très inspirée aujourd'hui sur les « raisons qui ont poussées un homme aussi ponctuel que le docteur Chayton à se dévergonder autant ! », fit-il en singeant la voix de son infirmière.

Je lui adressai un sourire moqueur, sachant parfaitement quelles étaient les « hypothèses intéressantes » de Mary.

« Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher alors. Espèce de dépravé… »

Il ria et sa main effleura ma joue. Je souris à ce contact et ma main vint doucement recouvrir la sienne. Son odeur m'enveloppa et ses lèvres se posèrent chastement sur les miennes avant qu'il n'approfondisse le baiser, baiser que je lui rendit avec enthousiasme. Ma main commençait à se perdre sous le col de sa chemise quand il cessa tout contact d'un gémissement. Il me garda contre lui tout en me demandant, essoufflé :

« Tu… Tu sais que maintenant… Je suis encore plus en retard ? »

J'embrassai son cou assez ravi, il me faut l'admettre, de l'effet que je produisais sur mon compagnon. Je me redressai, histoire d'adopter une position qui pourrait peut être plus l'aider à partir que la précédente et lui volai un baiser, sa main toujours sur ma nuque et la mienne, toujours sur son torse. Dans un sourire, je lui soufflai :

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu n'irais pas du tout… »

Il soupira avant de m'embrasser et de déclarer, plus sérieux et empli de bonnes résolutions que jamais :

« J'y vais, et pour de bon cette fois ! Je ne sais pas si tu m'as entendu tout à l'heure mais ton courrier est dans le salon. Je ne rentrerais pas tard, du moins je crois. »

J'hochais la tête, m'étant déjà habitué à ses horaires inhumains. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes une dernière fois et dans un « Je t'aime », la cheminée l'aspira. Je me rassis, un vague sourire idiot flottant encore sur le visage.

Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, j'étais heureux. J'avais trouvé une place dans la vie et dans le cœur de Mark. Une place dans laquelle je me sentais bien et d'où je ne souhaitais absolument pas partir. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je me sentais complet non. Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qui m'étaient impossibles et je me sentais encore trop diminué sur certains plans.

Je détestais être l'homme entretenu par son amant. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que je m'étais remis aux potions. Avec son soutien bien sûr et au début dans un but purement privé mais le fait de pouvoir en vivre m'aidais grandement à ne pas être un poids pour Mark. Je participais au loyer et au reste et j'aimais cette forme d'indépendance que j'avais réussi à gagner. Ne plus vivre sur mon héritage destiné désormais à ma fille comptait beaucoup. Ne plus l'utiliser c'était aussi ne plus me rappeler cette enfant avec laquelle j'avais tant en commun.

Je gardais cet argent pour elle. Pour que son avenir soit meilleur que le mien ne l'a été. Je pensais souvent à elle. A ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle aimait. Au jour de sa rentrée, au nom de son école, au niveau supérieur qu'elle atteignerait en potions… Lorsque je pensais à elle je m'efforçais de ne pas penser à son second père. Je n'en avais cure après tout. Au début de ma relation avec Mark il avait été comme un mur m'empêchant de vivre pleinement ce bonheur pourtant tout proche. Aujourd'hui j'y pensais bien sûr avec un pincement au cœur, mais cela était tout. C'est désormais à cela qu'il se résumait dans mon esprit. Un pincement de cœur.

Bien sûr, je me refusai de penser qu'au fond il était la genèse de tous les événements qui avaient rythmés ma vie. Ma relation avec lui, mon infirmité, ma paternité, ma relation avec Mark. Je m'interdisais de penser à lui et j'y arrivais plutôt bien. Très bien même.

J'avais éclipsé sa présence après deux mois passés avec Mark. C'est à partir de ce moment là que, ayant dit adieu à Harry, je m'étais donné à Mark.

Désormais je ne savais pas à qui appartenait réellement mon cœur. La seule chose dont j'étais sûr c'était que Mark en détenait la clé tandis qu'Harry l'avait jetée. La seule chose dont j'étais sûr était que j'appartenais à Mark et que donc, dans ce cas de figure, mon cœur était à lui et le resterait. J'avais beaucoup trop d'amour et de respect pour lui pour m'abaisser à le tromper, même en pensée. Harry ne m'était plus qu'indifférence et mépris, c'était la seule chose que j'étais en mesure d'éprouver pour lui. L'amour sincère qui avait guidé toute une partie de ma vie s'était tari sous les baisers de Mark et il en était désormais le seul bénéficiaire.

La vie avec lui n'avait pourtant pas commencée sous les meilleurs auspices mais après tout, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit à lui qu'en revenait la faute mais plutôt à l'homme perdu que j'étais. J'aurais pu passer à côté de quelque chose d'extraordinaire et tout cela à cause d'une passion trop présente. J'étais heureux d'avoir surmonté ça. D'avoir surmonté Harry, Helen et même mon infirmité pour entreprendre quelque chose que j'espérais durable avec Mark.

Je repris ma lecture. Maintenant que je n'étais plus l'homme oisif du Chaudron Baveur, je redécouvrais avec plaisir les joies de la lecture et des potions. Bien sûr, c'était horriblement frustrant de ne pouvoir enfiler des pages et des pages comme avant. Désormais un chapitre me prenait une heure de mon temps, durée nécessaire au décryptage des points piqués qui formaient des lettres abstraites auxquelles je devais donner vie. Dans ces moments de délibérations pour reconnaitre au toucher un simple « a », je remerciai Mark de m'avoir forcé à apprendre le braille à l'hôpital. N'ayant pas de modèle auquel me rapporter pour vérifier si c'était bien la bonne lettre que je sentais, j'avais tout d'abord enragé en exécutant ces travaux forcés. Tout devait être assimilé à l'oral et l'espèce de savant qui essayait de nous apprendre ce langage complexe n'avait rien d'un pédagogue.

Aujourd'hui, Mark me ramenait toutes sortes de livres en Braille que je me faisais un plaisir de déchiffrer pendant mes longues journées. Je préférais toujours attendre qu'il soit rentré pour me mettre à la confection de potions. Seul et privé d'un des sens les plus importants, je ne me sentais pas capable de réaliser des potions complexes. J'avais atteint le niveau d'un cinquième année, ce qui n'était pas si simple pour la loque humaine qu'était désormais mon corps.

Je souriais bêtement en me rappelant les baisers de Mark avant de me reprendre en constatant à quel point mon comportement était pitoyable. Il m'avait aussi dit que j'avais du courrier. Il fallait que j'aille voir cela, surtout si c'était « Au bon Chaudron » qui souhaitait m'acheter une centaine de fioles de Polynectar…

Je glissai un bout de papier entre les pages de mon livre et me levai. Je me déplaçais avec prudence mais désormais la place des meubles était devenue familière tout comme le nombre de chaises pouvant traîner dans une pièce. Je ne mettais jamais les pieds dans le bureau de Mark qui était tout sauf rangé. La dernière fois que cela m'avait pris j'avais trébuché sur une pile de livres et était tombé sur l'heureux propriétaire de la pièce qui s'était fait une joie d'amortir ma chute.

Je pénétrais dans le salon et me dirigeai vers la table où il posait le courrier d'habitude. Trois enveloppes et toutes des sonores. Je soupirai. Les commandes arrivaient en masse, il faudrait que je pense à ouvrir mon propre commerce un jour…

oO0Oo

**POV Harry**

Je haïssais ma vie là tout de suite. Je m'engraissais à mesure que je m'encrassais dans cette routine dénuée de sens véritable.

Me lever. Embrasser Seamus. Avoir l'air heureux pour Helen. Avoir l'air comblé pour Seamus. L'emmener à l'école. Le déshabiller le soir. Lui apprendre les quelques potions restées dans mes compétences. Le laisser me faire oublier ma journée de merde.

Je n'étais rien qu'une machine qui exécutait automatiquement tout ce dont elle a toujours eu l'habitude. Pourquoi j'embrasse Seamus avant qu'il ne parte le matin ? Parce que c'est le matin, pas parce que je ne vais pas le voir de la journée. Toutes ces choses auparavant importantes pour moi faisaient désormais partie des meubles. Je le laisse me faire l'amour pour assouvir nos besoins à tous les deux. Je l'embrasse car il ne mérite pas mon indifférence. Je reste car je n'ai nulle part où aller.

La vie que je mène aujourd'hui alors qu'il est vivant quelque part me semble ridicule. A chaque fois que je vois Helen et Seamus je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que c'est lui qui devrait être à sa place. Lui qui devrait serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Lui plus que tout autre qui devrait lui dire que non ma puce, tu ne commenceras pas à préparer du Polynectar avant tes dix ans. Lui auprès duquel je devrais me réveiller tous les matins et dans les bras duquel je devrais m'assoupir tous les soirs.

Mais non. Le lendemain de l'arrivée de Seamus il avait quitté le Chaudron Baveur. Il avait fuit. Il était parti sans laisser d'adresse. Il m'avait quitté. Je suppose que j'en étais en partie responsable. Fuir encore et toujours, éviter la confrontation, tout cela pour ne pas avoir à souffrir. Il était vivant et il n'était pas dans mes bras. Il était vivant et il ne vivait pas avec nous. Il était vivant pour quelqu'un d'autre…

Mais après tout il vivait. C'était le principal. Je l'avais détesté pour me l'avoir caché mais j'avais été heureux d'apprendre que son cœur battait toujours. Que la boue avait arrêtée l'hémorragie du _Sectumsempra_ et que, même si ses yeux ne voyaient plus, son physique était intact.

Son bonheur était la seule chose qui importait après tout. Son bonheur et celui d'Helen. C'était son choix de ne pas lui avoir avoué son identité. En voyant ma vie aujourd'hui, je regrette néanmoins qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Si ce secret avait été dévoilé tout serait différent. Il serait peut être là avec moi…

J'entendis Helen dévaler les escaliers. Elle était surexcitée depuis qu'elle avait appris que pour elle, nous organiserions une fête. Enfin deux pour être exact. La première était complète et la deuxième, réservée à la famille et aux amis adultes ne cessait de se remplir de noms dont elle se rappelait petit à petit. Evidemment pour les copines de l'école ça avait été beaucoup plus rapide…

« Papa ?! »

Je souris lorsque sa frimousse passa la porte. Elle avait tellement de lui…

« Oui ? »

Un sourire éclaira son visage et elle sauta sur le canapé à côté de moi. Elle tripota un instant une mèche de cheveu, ne sachant de toute évidence pas comment aborder tel sujet.

« Dis Papa, tu te souviens qu'il y a un peu longtemps on a rencontré Mr Severus chez Tom ? »

Je sentis toutes les couleurs déserter mon visage. J'hochai la tête, incapable de parler là tout de suite.

« Eh bien il était super gentil et Sam aussi ! Je peux les inviter à ma fête dis ? »

Aucun mot ne franchit ma bouche. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Il n'accepterait pas. Seamus ne comprendrait pas. Le reste des personnes invités non plus…

Mais au fond de moi je voulais le revoir. M'assurer qu'il était toujours vivant, toujours présent. Je voulais un signe de sa part et le bonheur de notre enfant. Pour ces raisons, j'acquiesçais, donnant ainsi mon consentement à Helen.

oO0Oo

**POV Severus**

« Je suis rentré ! »

J'entendis à peine la voix de Mark, figé comme je l'étais depuis quelques heures déjà. Je restai prostré sur le canapé, ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'ouvrir la bouche par peur de ce qui pourrait en sortir. Ses pas rapides se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque et sa voix, légèrement paniquée reprit cette fois :

« Severus où es tu ? »

Il revint vers l'entrée et s'arrêta à la porte du salon.

« Te voilà ! Tu aurais pu me… Merlin Severus que se passe-t-il ? »

Je tournais la tête vers lui, m'efforçant de dire quelque chose, de lui expliquer ce que je tenais dans les mains mais aucun mot ne s'échappa de ma bouche.

Il s'approcha et s'assit près de moi. Sentir son odeur et sa chaleur me firent sortir de ma torpeur et je pris sa main. Nous restâmes longtemps silencieux et immobiles. Au bout d'un moment il m'enlaça et je m'aperçus que j'avais du lui broyer la main. Je me laissai faire et m'accrochai à lui de toutes mes forces. Il nous bascula sur le canapé et je restai contre lui, pétrifié.

Je ne voulais faire aucun geste qui pourrait gâcher ce que je vivais avec lui. Je ne voulais pas lui dire tout de suite que j'avais reçu une invitation aujourd'hui. Je ne voulais pas avoir à m'y rendre sans lui. Je ne voulais pas m'y rendre tout court. C'était comme si on m'arrachait à lui. Comme si on m'écartelait de l'intérieur pour me proposer un ultimatum. Lui ou eux.

Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Je ne voulais pas courir de balle en balle jusqu'à tomber fou. J'avais trouvé ma balle et je la serrais contre moi de façon à ce qu'elle ne parte pas et pour ne pas avoir envie de courir après une autre.

J'aimais l'homme qui me servait de balle et de bouée de sauvetage et je n'avais nullement envie d'aller courir après un autre.

Sa main caressa lentement mon dos en de longs mouvements apaisants et je me rapprochais de lui. Pour maintenir le contact encore et pour rester ici jusqu'à la fin. Pris par la douce chaleur et le confort qui émanaient de lui, je m'assoupis en le serrant de toutes mes forces.

oO0Oo

Lorsque j'émergeais de la bulle de mon sommeil je n'étais plus sur le canapé. Je me redressais précipitamment, cherchant l'odeur et la texture de la peau de Mark. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon torse et je me tournai vers son origine.

« Je suis là Severus… »

Je soupirais de soulagement, me recouchant auprès de lui et portai ma main à son visage. Il était couché sur le côté, la tête tournée vers moi.

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, murmurais-je »

Il soupira et glissa vers moi pour embrasser mon épaule.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. En revanche j'aimerais des explications sur les raisons pour lesquels tu étais dans cet état. Cela faisait longtemps que tu étais sur le canapé ? »

J'hochai la tête tout en m'asseyant sur le lit.

« _Accio Lettre_ »

J'entendis Mark changer de position et une enveloppe se posa dans le creux de ma main. J'expliquai.

« Tu sais que ce matin j'avais du courrier. Un peu après que tu sois parti j'ai été l'ouvrir et je suis tombé sur cette…chose. Je ne veux rien te cacher et je ne l'ai jamais fait jusqu'à présent donc je vais l'ouvrir mais sache que malgré ce que cela peut signifier, je n'aime que toi et je resterais. »

Il pressa ma main, me donnant ainsi son accord et son soutien. Je pointais ma baguette sur l'enveloppe et prononçais anxieusement :

« _Vocas…_ »

_« « Papa ça marche ? Je peux parler au papier là ?_

_- Oui. Et non on ne recommencera pas l'enregistrement cette fois !_

_- D'accord, d'accord… Bonjour Mr Severus ! __Salut Sam! Euh je sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, j'étais au Chaudron Baveur avec mon papa il y a un peu longtemps… Ah oui au fait c'est Helen Potter mon prénom ! Vu qu'on avait fait une super potion et que je vous aime bien, je vous invite avec Sam et…hein ?_

_- Il peut venir accompagné s'il veut._

_- Ah oui et vous pouvez emmener quelqu'un avec vous si vous voulez parce que je vous invite à mon anniversaire ! Bon en fait tous les ans ça tombe le 6 septembre mais là ça marche pas parce que j'aurais école le lendemain et du coup il faudra que je me repose. J'ai pleins de leçons en plus ! Et puis j'apprends à lire et j'arrive déjà à…_

- …_Helen s'il te plaît…_

_- Oui… Donc du coup mon anniversaire il est le 8 septembre parce que c'est un samedi et vous êtes invité pour 20h chez nous ! _

_- Chérie je ne suis pas sûr que Mr Prince ait notre adresse…_

_- Mais j'allais lui donner ! Alors la cheminée sera ouverte parce qu'on habite trop loin de la famille et il faudra dire « 54 Elephant Road ». En plus c'est facile à retenir on est dans la rue de l'éléphant ! Donc à samedi et…Papa je comprends pas tes gestes là…_

_- Oh… Juste pour dire à Mr Prince que se serait bien qu'il confirme ou non sa présence samedi…_

_- Ah oui ! Bah vous pourrez envoyer un hibou pour dire que vous venez sivouplait ? Je crois qu'il y a plus de place sur l'enveloppe donc j'ai fini ! Bonne journée et au revoir Sam ! » »_

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	13. Happy Birthday (1)

Hum... Tout d'abord excusez moi de ne pas avoir écrit et posté ici pendant très très très longtemps. La suite de cette histoire arrivera et je la finirais (même si je ne peux rien vous promettre au niveau des délais...)

Un énorme bisou à vous tous dans tous les cas et surtout à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour le dernier chapitre, en particulier à la dernière personne qui en a laissé une il y a exactement 6 jours et qui m'a poussée à écrire la suite. Ça n'a l'air de rien une review mais pour l'auteur c'est beaucoup, même si celui ci à l'air mort et enterré (hem, hem...)

Évidemment les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Mrs Rowling ;)

* * *

><p>Mark ne bougea pas, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Sa main était restée crispée sur mon poignet comme s'il voulait ne jamais s'en défaire. Comme s'il avait peur de me perdre...<p>

Sa voix s'éleva dans la pièce, tremblante.

« Tu...Tu vas y aller ? »

Mon autre main vint se poser sur la sienne pour essayer de faire un je ne sais quoi qui pourrait lui donner confiance en moi. Pour faire qu'il se calme, pour qu'il aille bien.

« Non. »

Il soupira et garda ma main dans la sienne, soulageant légèrement la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Mon cerveau réfléchissait le plus vite possible aux manières de rassurer l'homme qui se tenait à mes côtés et qui, de toute évidence, n'était pas convaincu par ma réponse. Il n'avait pas fait des études de psychomagie pour rien et c'est d'un ton doux et professionnel qu'il reprit :

« C'est ta fille et je sais qu'au fond tu aimerais sans doute y aller. »

Je soupirai de lassitude. Je me sentais pris entre deux feux, comme si deux partis tentaient de me manipuler pour arriver à leurs fins.  
>Le silence s'alourdit, la réponse que Mark attendait ne venait pas. Je ne voulais pas lui dire tout ça, je l'aimais et j'avais appris à lui faire confiance mais ça… C'était un rapport étrange entre mes sentiments personnels et le semblant de sentiment paternel qui émergeait de moi. C'était encore trop vague pour que je puisse y prêter une quelconque importance. De l'intérêt, certes mais ce n'était pas encore assez important pour que je puisse consciemment faire du mal à Mark. Pour le moment je n'arrivais pas à trouver comme concilier notre relation et les sentiments que provoquaient en moi Harry et Helen.<p>

Cependant je ne voulais pas lui mentir. Il ne le méritait pas et je n'étais pas un lâche. J'avais dissimulé beaucoup trop de choses dans ma vie, je ne voulais pas que ma relation avec Mark soit entachée par des mensonges. J'inspirai profondément et essayai d'adoucir ma voix, pour qu'elle ne semble pas aussi crispée que je l'étais intérieurement.

« Je ne veux pas y aller si ça doit me séparer de toi. De toute manière je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter une soirée en compagnie de tous les amis de la famille, d'autant plus qu'il y aura sans doute d'anciennes connaissances. Tous croient que je suis mort et je préfère qu'ils continuent. Je ne tiens pas à rappeler au monde qu'Helen est ma fille, et surtout pas à ses parents.

- Severus…"

C'était vrai. Je ne tenais pas à m'exposer au monde sorcier, monde dont je m'étais isolé il y a plus de cinq ans. Je ne tenais pas à rencontrer tous les proches des Potter, la famille Weasley y serait je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus, sans parler de Miss Granger et des tous les Gryffondor idiots qui se promèneraient là bas. Mais surtout, quelqu'un pourrait me reconnaître...

Néanmoins, Helen était ma fille… Quel mot étrange. Je ne m'étais jamais attendu à avoir un enfant. Je ne m'étais jamais préparé à cette responsabilité… Je n'étais pas prêt et je ne le serais jamais. Je ne souhaitais pas bouleverser ma vie pour une enfant pour qui je serais un poids. Le mieux pour elle était d'ignorer mon identité, pour son bonheur ainsi que pour le mien. Ma poitrine se serra en réalisant une nouvelle fois que je n'avais aucune place dans sa vie et c'est avec une pointe de regret non dissimulable que ma voix s'éleva.

- Non Mark. Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de choses et pas assez masochiste pour m'infliger une soirée entouré de Gryffondor. »

Il ne dit rien, étudiant sans doute mes traits pour connaître la véritable source de mon désir de ne pas y aller. C'était bien simple, je ne voulais pas être présenté à des personnes qui me prendraient en pitié toute la soirée, tout comme je ne souhaitais pas être à nouveau en présence d'Harry.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi me poursuivre encore alors que tout était clairement fini depuis plusieurs années ?  
>J'étais bien où j'étais et je ne partirais pas juste parce qu'on me sifflait. Je ne détruirais pas Mark pour les beaux yeux d'Harry qui m'avait rejeté comme un malpropre pour rester avec Finnigan. La seule chose que nous avions en commun était Helen et il semblait s'en servir pour me revoir sinon il n'aurait pas accepté qu'elle m'invite. Peut-être était-il encore centré sur cette idée affreuse de lui avouer mon identité. Peut être était-ce parce qu'il voulait qu'elle sache...<p>

Qu'importe. Je ne voulais pas détruire d'un bond tout ce que notre fille avait toujours connu. Seamus et Harry étaient ses pères et j'étais le compagnon de Mark. Je n'avais rien à faire là bas. Les hommes qui l'avaient élevée n'avaient pas à supporter son père biologique et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle tenait à ce que je vienne alors que nous ne nous étions rencontrés qu'une seule fois.  
>Elle avait une famille et moi j'essayais d'en construire une. Il était donc impossible que j'y aille. J'avais peur de ce qui pourrait seproduire dans mon couple et en dehors si je m'y rendais.<p>

Mark bougea légèrement et reprit.

« Severus tu es son père et elle aimerait te voir. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a invité et même si je comprends que ça t'angoisse, ça pourrait être bénéfique pour vous deux. Et puis rien ne dit que tu devras t'y rendre seul... »

J'étais sceptique devant cette étrange proposition. C'était inattendu. L'espace d'un instant je fus ébahi avant de me reprendre et de replacer le masque que j'avais trop longtemps conservé. Comment cet homme pouvait-il tout accepter de ma situation sans broncher ? Il était incroyable et la gratitude qui m'étreignit à ce moment là submergea tous mes doutes concernant l'hypothétique place que Potter tenait dans ma vie.

« Tu… Tu viendrais avec moi ? »

Une main saisit doucement la mienne et je la pressais doucement. Cette main signifiait que cette proposition n'était pas feinte, que quoiqu'il arrive il serait là. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente obligé par tout cela, surtout pas.

« Oui, si tu veux y aller je t'y accompagnerais »

Je m'agrippai à sa main, la serrant de toute mon âme pour tenter de lui faire ressentir tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui. Je ne lui avais jamais dit clairement, mais il le savait. Il comprenait tout ce que je ne disais pas et, n'étant pas un sentimentaliste qui s'épanchait ouvertement, Mark avait donc beaucoup de choses à analyser. J'étais vraiment touché par ses paroles. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment un être humain pouvait en aimer un autre au point de tout accepter venant de lui…

« Je ne souhaite pas y aller. Je ne vois aucun intérêt à me rendre dans un endroit où tous me regarderont comme s'ils étaient au zoo et où… »

Où je serais susceptible d'être séparé de lui...

Son autre main vint recouvrir la mienne tandis que les mots s'étranglaient dans ma gorge. Je le remerciais silencieusement pour sa force tranquille et fermai les yeux de lassitude. Je ne devais pas avoir à faire un choix entre eux. Comme si la vie n'avait pas suffisamment joué avec moi…

« Je comprends. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis là et que tu n'auras pas à affronter ça tout seul si tu décides d'y aller. C'est ton enfant et je sais qu'elle compte pour toi donc ne te sens pas mal par rapport à moi. Elle est ta fille et je suis ton amant, tu n'as aucun choix à faire entre nous. Je serais toujours là Severus. »

Il avait tort, ce n'était pas entre Helen et lui que j'avais peur de devoir choisir, mais entre Harry et lui. Supposition ridicule bien sûr, cependant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'Harry n'avait pas laissé sa fille m'inviter sans raisons.

Je secouai la tête imperceptiblement. J'étais stupide. Harry avait Finnigan et j'avais Mark. Si je me rendais à l'anniversaire de l'enfant ce serait en tant que connaissance car c'était eux les pères de la petite. Je devais garder cela à l'esprit. Après tout on n'attendait rien de moi et même si j'étais écœuré à l'avance à l'idée de me rendre chez les Potter, je ne pouvais nier la curiosité et le désir que j'avais d'entendre à nouveau la voix d'Helen Potter.

Le poids dans ma poitrine s'allégea quand je pris conscience de ceci et un « merci » tremblant et crispé franchit mes lèvres. Je me maudis pour la faiblesse dont je faisais preuve en cet instant avant de sentir Mark se rapprocher. Il s'assit contre moi, enserrant toujours ma main dans la sienne, silencieux, me rassurant seulement par sa présence. Il était près de moi et j'avais conscience que désormais ça ne changerait pas. Je ne le souhaitais pas et sa force me donnait le courage d'avancer, le courage de me dire que s'il était là, je pouvais rencontrer à nouveau Helen et Harry Potter.  
>oO0Oo<p>

Mark était agité, je le sentais. Il avait remué toute la nuit, tracassé par des obsessions et des peurs sans noms incluant celle de me perdre. Le fait est que nous étions aujourd'hui le 8 septembre et que nous devions nous rendre chez les Potter pour l'anniversaire d'Helen. Les peurs qui le traversaient affluaient également dans mon esprit au fur et à mesure que j'en prenais conscience. Peur de Finnigan, peur d'Helen, peur d'Harry ? Des peurs qui me semblaient ridicules, sans aucune raison d'être mais qui trouvaient leur place tout naturellement dans l'enchevêtrement de mes pensées.

Je me levai une fois de plus, de manière à reprendre le ratissage du tapis. L'horloge sonna la demie. De quelle heure, ça je l'ignorais, toujours est-il que l'air retombait et que la nuit gagnait du terrain sur le jour. Il nous faudrait bientôt y aller. Pourquoi donc avais-je accepté ? J'ignorai la voix dans ma tête qui me soufflait quelque chose comme « pour Helen et pour Harry ». Certes cela était bien beau mais désormais il fallait que je m'occupe de Mark. J'étais avec lui après tout et il me semblait assez malsain d'effectuer des efforts ou des bonnes actions pour d'autres hommes que lui.

J'avais donc pitié de ma faiblesse. Mais je leur devais bien ça après tout. Elle était ma seule famille, il avait été mon plus grand amour, voilà donc une belle relation de cause à effet. De plus, je m'en voulais d'entraîner Mark là dedans. Il avait déjà tant donné dans cette histoire et moi en tant qu'amant attentionné je l'emmenais chez mon ex pour l'anniversaire de l'enfant que j'avais eu avec lui.  
>A sa place je n'aurais jamais accepté cela. Mais je ne suis pas un psychomage ayant pour vertu la patience. Je fréquente un ange. Je l'aime.<p>

Ses pas retentirent dans le couloir et je me rassis comme un enfant pris en faute.

« Severus il est huit heure moins le quart, il faudrait penser à y aller… »

Je hochai la tête, tâtant les cadeaux rétrécis au fond de ma poche. Du matériel à potions bien sûr. Pas n'importe lequel évidemment, le mien, du moins celui qui avait été à moi et qui contenait plus de protections magiques que celui du commerce. Je me levai et m'approchai de la voix de Mark. Je sentis ses mains sur mon torse, occupées à remettre en place ma chemise et à en vérifier le col. Les légers frémissements qui les parcouraient renforçaient mes doutes sur l'épreuve que j'infligeais à Mark. Je lui saisi les mains d'une poigne que j'espérais douce mais ferme. Après tout, c'est lui que j'aimais et Harry appartenait désormais au passé. Du moins avant qu'il ne m'invite à dîner chez lui c'est ce qu'il était et pour le bien de Mark il le resterait. J'avais suffisamment de volonté pour ça.

oO0Oo

La maison des Potter était chaleureuse, décorée pour l'occasion de lumières et de quelques guirlandes que Severus ne pouvait pas voir. Il sentait la chaleur de la pièce dans laquelle il venait d'atterrir, les odeurs de cuisine et les odeurs familières d'une maison où vivent deux hommes. Les bruits de fond lui attaquèrent immédiatement les tympans et il mit un moment à s'habituer à ces conversations incessantes et très animées qui régnaient autour de lui.

L'arrivée de Mark, sortant de la cheminée juste derrière lui l'obligea à se déplacer légèrement. La chaleur de son compagnon qui lui empoigna possessivement la main le rassura et il se laissa guider jusque dans un coin de la pièce. Une de ses plus grandes hantises était de percuter quelques unes de ces personnes de bonnes familles qui circulaient sans doute autour de lui. Il voulait passer inaperçu autant qu'il le pouvait, de peur de se faire remarquer par les membres de la famille Weasley qui, il n'en doutait pas, devaient rôder dans la pièce accompagnés de toute leur progéniture.

« Severus, il y a une table avec des cadeaux, je vais aller déposer les notre d'accord ? Je reviens tout de suite. »

La main de Mark se glissa dans sa poche et saisit les cadeaux rétrécis. Dans un dernier effleurement il s'éloigna et Severus se sentit perdu, seul esseulé et solitaire, empli de cette solitude intérieure qui gagnait du terrain à chaque fois qu'il se sentait isolé dans un milieu hostile, à chaque fois que Mark le laissait dans un lieu qui n'était pas leur maison. Il se calma, respira, attendit. Les voix autour de lui se faisaient murmures, dévisageant sans doute cet aveugle habillé de noir le jour où l'on fêtait l'anniversaire de la fille du Sauveur du monde sorcier, la fille d'Harry Potter.

Ah, si ces bonnes têtes bien pensantes avaient pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer un instant quelle était l'identité de cet homme, qu'il était en réalité le second père de l'enfant Potter… Bien sur tout cela était au dessus de leurs pensées et elles n'étaient d'ailleurs invitées que par politesse, leur avis importait donc peu. Sa place n'était pas ici et il commençait à regretter sa venue. Il attendait le retour de Mark pour prétexter un malaise et repartir aussi sec… Aussitôt que ses pensées eurent pris possession de son esprit, une voix retentit soudainement à sa gauche.

Un grand homme blond venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, cherchant des yeux son fils, petite teigne rousse qui s'était mis en tête de jouer exclusivement avec Helen, ce qui signifiait donc, si l'on associait le côté Weasley et le côté Potter de ces deux enfants, qu'ils ne seraient absolument pas présentables pour le reste du monde. Étant un Malefoy, Drago avait énormément de mal à comprendre le côté « Carpe Diem » de son aîné et essayait de le contrôler au maximum en société. Bien sur Adriel était son fils à lui aussi ce qui lui conférait des qualités que n'avaient évidemment pas les enfants de Ginny, mais il était un Malefoy. Le second père de l'enfant n'avait jamais compris l'importance de ce nom et les obligations qui l'accompagnaient. Bien sur, il savait quelles avaient été les difficultés d'adaptation de Drago après la guerre mais il ne subissait pas les regards lourds de sens qui pesaient sur le dernier Malefoy encore en liberté.

Les yeux gris de Drago parcoururent la salle à manger du regard dans l'espoir vain de retrouver son fils avant l'ouverture des cadeaux. Drago Malefoy adorait sa famille et assumait pleinement sa paternité, les regards et les murmures qui le suivaient ne changeaient rien à l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son mari et pour leur enfant. Travaillant tous les deux au Ministère de la Magie, Ron et Drago avaient mis longtemps à trouver le juste équilibre entre leur vie privée et leur vie professionnelle. Les missions auxquelles ils participaient en tant qu'Aurors étaient toujours une épreuve pour celui qui voyait partir l'autre, surtout avant la naissance d'Adriel. Désormais, elles étaient un déchirement, une crainte de devoir, quelques jours plus tard, apprendre que leur enfant ne serait élevé que par l'un de ses pères. Certes les escapades des Aurors n'étaient plus aussi dangereuses qu'au temps du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais les Mangemorts encore en liberté représentaient une menace non négligeable pour le traître qu'était Drago à leurs yeux. Il aperçut Ron qui posait leurs présents sur la table destinée à cet effet et il le regarda avec amusement percuter un homme assez grand. Il s'empressa d'aller rejoindre son époux, histoire de bien montrer à ce bel inconnu que Ron Weasley était à lui.

L'héritier de la famille Malefoy ne pouvant décemment être considéré comme jaloux, nous nous contenterons donc de qualifier son attitude de protectrice. Il haussa un sourcil intrigué lorsqu'il vit la bonté et le calme qui semblaient émaner de l'homme qui rassurait son mari, lui assurant sans doute que leur collision n'avait que peu d'importance. Drago effleura du bout des doigts le dos de son époux de manière à lui signaler sa présence discrètement, et gratifia d'un hochement de tête dédaigneux l'homme qui se trouvait face à eux.

Celui ci ne se départit pas de son sourire pour autant et Drago détailla rapidement ses yeux vert de gris ainsi que ses cheveux bruns délicatement frisés et coupés courts. Un bel homme certes, avec un beau visage que mettait en valeur sa mâchoire légèrement carrée et des sourcils fournis. Ron toussota à sa gauche et Drago remarqua les yeux pétillants de malice de son compagnon qui n'avait rien perdu de son petit manège.

"Drago, je te présente le docteur Mark Chayton que j'ai accidentellement... bousculé tout à l'heure..."

Les oreille du rouquins s'empourprèrent quand il avisa le regard tendrement moqueur de son mari qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène en question. Le grand blond sourit à ce Mark Chayton avant de se présenter.

"Drago Malefoy. Ronald est mon mari et un des parrains d'Helen. Son anniversaire semble d'ailleurs être l'événement mondain de l'année, dit il en jetant un regard glacial sur les quelques personnes qui scrutaient avec la plus grande des attentions le lieu de vie du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

Ron le fit taire d'un discret coup de coude, ayant appris depuis longtemps à manœuvrer son mari suivant le protocole que tout sang pur de bonne naissance devait respecter, et prit la parole.

"Effectivement il y a beaucoup de monde pour célébrer cet événement. Êtes vous un ami de Seamus ou bien d'Harry? Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir rencontré auparavant, justifia Ron. "

Mark sourit un peu gêné de ne connaître personne, ne se sentant pas à sa place parmi tous ces héros de guerre.

"Je suis venu avec mon compagnon, il a rencontré Miss Potter il y a peu et elle a tenu à l'inviter. Je devrais retourner près de lui d'ailleurs, mais peut être aurais-je la chance de vous recroiser plus tard, dit il dans un sourire chaleureux.

Drago grimaça mais hocha la tête poliment tandis que Ron rendit son sourire au sorcier qui se dirigea vers un homme à lunettes, vêtu de noir qui discutait avec Hermione Granger.

Drago regarda Mark se glisser près de cet homme et lui effleurer le dos comme lui même l'avait fait plus tôt. Il esquissa un sourire sarcastique en voyant Granger monopoliser la conversation de manière enthousiaste avant de se tourner vers le docteur Chayton qui entama, au grand soulagement de l'homme noir lui sembla-t-il, une conversation avec l'insupportable Gryffondor. Les yeux de Drago scrutèrent avec intérêt le compagnon du beau brun et il fut surpris de constater qu'il avait l'air d'être un homme coincé, fermé et assez laid. Un nez disgracieux, des cheveux gras et une peau beaucoup trop pâle n'étaient pas des caractéristiques avantageuses, loin de là. Il eut un sourire narquois lorsqu'il avisa les lèvres pincées de l'homme en noir après une énième déclaration de Granger. Il se dégageait de lui une aura de puissance qui forçait le respect et Drago avait l'impression que s'il le voulait il pourrait envoyer balader la jeune femme sans problème aucun.

Drago Malefoy avait vu juste. Severus brûlait d'une envie profonde de remettre la fameuse Miss-Je-Sais-Tout à sa place et était à deux doigts de l'envoyer chasser des gnomes dans Hide Park avant que Mark n'intervienne. La Gryffondor avait en effet remarqué l'homme aveugle qui tentait tant bien que mal de passer inaperçu et avait décidé dans sa grande bonté et curiosité d'engager la conversation. En effet, la jeune femme travaillait actuellement à Sainte Mangouste et avait orienté, avec tout le tact et la délicatesse inhérents à la maison Gryffondor, la conversation sur les nouvelles pratiques médicales qui permettaient aux aveugles de recouvrer la vue, du moins en partie.

Severus avait serré les dents en entendant une de ses anciennes élèves ,qu'il avait néanmoins appris à apprécier, lui témoigner de la pitié avec un ton désolé dans la voix. Si la meilleure amie de Potter avait cette opinion de lui, le Survivant ne devait pas en avoir une différente, de même que toutes les autres personnes présentes autour de lui.

Il avait cependant reconnu la voix de son filleul qui avait engagé une brève conversation avec Mark. Ainsi le fier héritier Malefoy avait épousé un Weasley... Severus ignora le léger poids qui tomba dans son estomac lorsqu'il se souvint des efforts perpétués par Harry pour pousser Ron dans les bras de Drago. Il n'était décidément pas à sa place et il faillit lancer le vase qui se trouvait près de lui lorsqu'il entendit le ravissement de Granger en apprenant la profession de Mark. Ce dernier était mal à l'aise et Severus le sentait bien sûr. Cette soirée avait été sa plus mauvaise idée depuis qu'il avait rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il n'avait pas du tout l'impression d'exagérer en effectuant cette comparaison.

Deux cris d'enfant le sortirent de sa rumination et il entendit ce qui ressemblait à une voix Weasley crier "Adriel viens ici !". Ledit Adriel, âgé de trois ans sourit largement à son papa considéré comme étant le plus rigolo des deux. Il rencontra les yeux en apparence froids de Drago et eu la bonne idée de baisser la tête en se dirigeant vers ses paternels. Drago était bien sûr plus amusé qu'il ne le laissait paraître mais il ne le montrerait jamais en public. Seul Ron savait que laisser leur fils mettre un joyeux bordel dans la maison Potter était une des choses que son mari ne reprocherait jamais au bambin en question. Adriel se plaça face à ses parents et Drago posa tranquillement une main sur son épaule, lui lançant par la même occasion un regard d'avertissement que le petit reçu comme des félicitations, lui redonnant ainsi le sourire. Le second papa n'était cependant pas des les mêmes dispositions que son mari et s'agenouilla face au petit monstre de manière à lui faire la leçon et à lui rappeler que c'était l'anniversaire d'Helen aujourd'hui, et non pas une manière de se faire remarquer.

Severus afficha un rictus moqueur en entendant Weasley Junior remettre en place sa progéniture, rictus qui ne tarda pas à s'effacer lorsque la complice d'Adriel poussa un cri de ravissement en l'apercevant.

"Monsieur Severus ! Vous êtes venu !

Severus inclina la tête et s'efforça de sourire à l'enfant.

"Bien sûr Miss Potter, votre cinquième anniversaire est de la plus haute importance, n'est ce pas ?

La fillette gloussa et Severus retint avec peine un sourire amusé en entendant ce son jugé par l'exécrable potionniste comme étant l'un des plus adorables qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Il sentit la main de Mark se poser dans son dos et il estima que, pour la première fois de sa vie, la situation pouvait être considérée comme normale.

Bien sûr, c'était avant qu'Harry Potter ne pénètre dans la pièce et pose immédiatement les yeux sur lui, l'intrus qui ne devrait pas l'être.


	14. Happy Birthday (2)

Et voilà la suite ! Je vais sans doute reprendre un rythme un peu plus régulier pour poster même si ce ne sera pas non plus une fois par semaine, je ne suis pas encore avancée à ce point malheureusement ^^.

Un gros bisous à vous tous et au nouvelles personnes qui me suivent, j'espère que la suite vous plaira :)

**RAR :**

**Hp** : Merci beaucoup pour ta 2nd review ! C'est la première qui m'avait poussée à écrire la suite donc je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvé sur le chapitre précédent :) Mon inspiration s'améliore en tout cas, merci pour ton soutien et tes encouragements et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Zeugma** : De rien ! Merci pour ta review et voici la suite de la suite !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 13 : Happy Birthday (2)<span>

Harry Potter pénétra dans son salon et posa un œil morne sur les invités qui envahissaient son espace. Il étouffa un soupir et refoula son envie de faire demi tour. Severus avait été convié à l'anniversaire d'Helen. Il avait confirmé sa présence. Accompagné.

Le Survivant darda un regard perdu et détaché sur l'assemblée et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa fille, qui riait actuellement après un commentaire de la personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Harry leva brièvement les yeux et il vit l'homme qui avait foutu sa vie en l'air esquisser un rictus en entendant le rire d'Helen. A ses côtés se trouvait un homme brun qui souriait également face à l'ambiance détendue qui régnait au sein de ce petit groupe. Des pattes d'oies au coin de ses yeux vert de gris lui donnaient l'air malicieux et rassurant des personnes qui rient beaucoup. Harry se figea lorsqu'il aperçu, suite à un mouvement d'Helen, la main du beau brun disparaître dans le dos de Severus.

Il était venu accompagné après tout, il avait prévenu les Potter et ça n'aurait pas du lui faire si mal... Pourtant c'était le cas. Il détourna le regard brusquement, comme brûlé par cette vision qu'il ne souhaitait ni voir ni interpréter.

Esquivant le petit groupe, Harry salua de la tête quelques invités et s'échappa vers la cuisine où il retrouva Seamus qui préparait les amuses bouches. Il s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte et contempla d'un air sombre et tourmenté l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Les cheveux bonds de Seamus étaient légèrement en bataille et l'Irlandais déposait avec application les produits du traiteur sur un plateau.

Le mal être d'Harry se fit plus fort en voyant son compagnon participer activement à la vie de sa fille et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Seamus ne méritait pas l'infidélité qui régnait dans son cœur. Ils n'étaient pas heureux. De cela ils étaient tous les deux conscients mais aucun n'avait osé aborder le sujet, tombant dans une routine dénuée de sens et rassurante, comme si le simple fait d'avoir une organisation réglée au millimètre près justifiait le fait de rester ensemble.

Pourtant ils s'aimaient. Seamus était tombé amoureux d'Harry à Poudlard alors qu'Harry se préparait à partir à la recherche des Horcruxes. Harry, lui, ne portait d'attention qu'à son professeur de potions et même si Seamus avait plusieurs fois douté d'une relation entre son ami et un autre homme ou femme, jamais il n'avait fait le rapprochement avec le Mangemort notoire qu'était Severus Snape.

Après la bataille de Poudlard Seamus était la première personne qu'avait vu Harry à son réveil tard dans la nuit. C'est alors que le Survivant comprit l'intérêt de Seamus, le repoussant violemment, cherchant encore et toujours le corps de Severus. Seamus l'avait vu courir sans comprendre et sans chercher à s'imposer auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait, mais restant tout de même présent, le soutenant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Puis Harry avait abandonné, trois mois plus tard, tout espoir de jamais retrouver Severus.

Quelques semaines après, l'annonce de sa grossesse tomba comme un couperet et il s'effondra. Ses amis le soutinrent bien sûr mais comment pouvait il avoir cet enfant sans son père? Son état dépressif le fit tomber dans les bras rassurants de Seamus qui lui jura qu'il ne lui poserait aucune question sur le père de l'enfant, enfant qu'il élèverait comme le sien. Helen naquit alors et seuls Ron, Hermione et Drago (de par son lien avec le rouquin) étaient au courant de la parenté de l'enfant.

La santé mentale et physique d'Harry s'améliora alors. Il déversa tout son amour sur Helen et lui trouva chaque jour de nouvelles ressemblances avec l'homme qu'il avait tant aimé. Seamus trouva avec difficulté sa place au milieu de l'amour étouffant qu'Harry déversait sur sa fille mais avec de la patience et de l'affection il s'intégra à la famille Potter. Harry tomba amoureux de l'homme qui les avaient acceptés au fur et à mesure qu'il le découvrait. Ce n'était évidemment pas semblable à l'amour passionnel qui l'avait uni à Severus, non. Harry aimait Seamus comme on aime son mari, avec tendresse et prévenance, avec cet amour poli et cette complicité qui faisait de lui le seul homme qui le connaissait dans sa vie de tous les jours et avec qui il partageait tous les soucis de leur quotidien. Toutes ces choses en apparence profondes qui soudaient un couple paraissaient superficielles aux yeux du Survivant.

Harry ferma les yeux douloureusement en songeant au temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour construire quelque chose avec Seamus. Comment pouvait-il imaginer abandonner cet amour sécuritaire à cause d'un autre homme?

_Parce que cet homme est Severus et que lui je ne l'ai jamais aimé sous le coup d'une routine ridicule et que malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pour Seamus, ça n'est rien à côté de la relation fusionnelle que j'ai vécue avec Severus._

Aujourd'hui il était de retour et Harry n'imaginait plus continuer sa vie avec Seamus éternellement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était toujours là mais il savait qu'il faisait ce qui était juste. Trahir Seamus et Helen était au dessus de ses forces pour lui, qui se remettait tout juste de la résurrection de Severus. De plus, Severus était venu accompagné...

Harry se renfrogna lorsqu'il se souvint que ce même Severus qu'il avait tant pleuré et haït se trouvait à présent dans son salon en compagnie de leur fille alors que lui se cachait dans sa cuisine. Il s'avança vers Seamus, lui sourit et passa une main dans son dos pour prendre un plateau. Il avait vaincu Voldemort, il ne reculerait pas face à son ancien amant.

Malgré l'amour qu'il avait pour lui et qu'il n'avait pas pour Seamus, Harry n'abandonnerait pas cette famille qui avait mis si longtemps à trouver son équilibre. Dès lors, il s'agirait de combattre son amour pour Severus de manière à préserver Helen et Seamus. Un combat qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir mener mais dans lequel il devait se lancer.

oO0Oo

L'objet des pensées d'Harry était plutôt mal à l'aise. Après avoir été abordé joyeusement par sa fille, Severus l'avait présentée à Mark qui avait littéralement séduit la fillette. S'il avait pu voir, Severus aurait pu observer une complicité se nouer entre son compagnon et sa fille, qui trouvait ce docteur doux et rassurant. Severus écoutait d'une oreille distraite les bavardages de Mark et d'Helen, interrompus parfois par une intervention de Miss Granger qui, comme il l'avait vite constaté, ne s'était pas mariée à la différence de tous ses anciens élèves qui étaient mariés ou vivaient en couple.

Elle se sentait en confiance avec lui, mais d'une manière différente qu'avec Mr Severus. Helen Lily Potter se sentait bien en compagnie de Mark qui déployait tous ses sourires pour bien s'entendre avec elle, cependant Mr Severus était tellement plus mystérieux ! Il n'était pas particulièrement gentil, ni rassurant. Il était grand, froid et sa voix était souvent très sèche, notamment lorsqu'il s'adressait à Hermy. Malgré ça elle l'aimait beaucoup et du haut de ses cinq ans tous frais, se sentait en sécurité avec cet homme qui n'effrayait pas que les enfants semblait-il. Il lui faisait penser à son Tonton Drago qui était lui aussi très froid en apparence et la petite sourit en se souvenant des nombreuses altercations entre son père et son oncle par alliance. Nul doute que Monsieur Severus était fait du même moule que Tonton Drago !

L'oncle en question était songeur et préoccupé. Une légère ride barrait son front et son attitude renfermée trahissaient sa réflexion. L'homme en noir qu'il avait déjà remarqué et identifié comme le compagnon du Dr Chayton l'intriguait au plus haut point et cela depuis que sa nièce par alliance avait clamé d'un air enchanté un "Mr Severus!" aussi joyeux que surprenant. Il s'était retourné vivement, laissant ainsi glisser son masque froid et indifférent pour fixer son attention sur ledit « Severus ».

Les sourcils froncés, le blond analysait avec la plus grande des attentions le physique de cet homme dont le nom lui avait rappelé une personne chère, mais malheureusement disparue. Pâle et froid, crasseux et sombre, ce n'était pas un physique commun et encore moins attrayant. Drago vit avec stupéfaction un rictus trop connu déformer les lèvres de l'homme en noir après un commentaire d'Helen Potter au Docteur Chayton. Un rictus qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir une seule fois en cinq ans.

S'il n'avait pas été un Malefoy, nul doute qu'il serait tombé de sa chaise devant la ressemblance frappante de cet homme et de son parrain. Néanmoins il s'appelait Severus... Drago fit le lien bien plus vite qu'Harry ne l'avait fait, sachant que beaucoup avaient survécus à la bataille sans forcément retourner à la vie publique. Cependant l'aristocrate n'ignorait rien des relations qui avaient unies Harry et Severus, tout comme il avait toujours su qui était le second père d'Helen. Il ne s'expliquait donc pas sa présence en tant qu'étranger mais également la présence de l'homme près de lui. S'il avait raison, et que cet homme était bel et bien Severus Snape, la situation allait commencer à prendre une ampleur étrange mais également, pensa-t-il avec un sourire, à devenir intéressante. Malgré cet intérêt, il se demandait la raison de son absence si cet homme était bel et bien Severus.

Drago se recomposa un visage de circonstance, sans échapper cependant à un regard suspicieux de Ron - qui avait rarement l'habitude de le voir si expressif en public - et se dirigea vers le groupe composé de Granger, Helen, du Dr Chayton et du fameux Severus.

La petite lui fit un grand sourire lorsqu'il s'approcha et il vit Hermione se renfrogner légèrement à son arrivée. Malgré leur lien avec Ron ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendus même s'ils faisaient tous deux des efforts à tour de rôle. Ils s'appréciaient à petites doses en réalité et ne manquaient jamais une occasion de charrier l'autre, d'un ton en général moqueur et amical. Le Dr Chayton lui adressa un hochement de tête et un sourire pour montrer qu'il l'avait reconnu et les yeux gris du blond se posèrent sur l'homme en noir. Il portait des lunettes fumées qui dissimulaient ses yeux et Drago haussa un sourcil surpris : Jamais Severus Snape ne porterait de lunettes autres que celles de protection destinées aux potions. Se serait-il trompé? Impossible. Il était Drago Malefoy et son intuition ne pouvait être qu'excellente, il était inutile de discuter ce fait, pensa-t-il avec modestie. Il salua donc les personnes présentes noblement, sa voix traînante retentissant étrangement aux oreilles de l'une d'elles.

« Joyeux Anniversaire Helen, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de te saluer et Adriel a pris sur lui de te monopoliser » fit-il avec un air hautain et froid qui ne convainquit pourtant pas la petite, qui laissa échapper un roucoulement gêné avant de s'enfuir retrouver ledit Adriel. « Granger, Docteur Chayton » enchaîna-t-il en gratifiant chacun d'un signe de la tête, ignorant avec hauteur le regard interrogateur et moqueur dont le gratifia la meilleure amie de son mari. Il se tourna alors vers l'homme en noir et, posant ses yeux glaciaux sur lui, lui adressa la parole :

« Je crains cependant que nous n'ayons pas été présentés. Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, dit il en lui tendant la main. »

Il arriva alors quelque chose qui n'était jamais arrivé à Drago Malefoy depuis sa première année, lorsqu'il avait offert sa main et son amitié à Harry Potter. L'homme en noir qu'il soupçonnait être son parrain l'honora d'un simple mouvement de la tête, osant ignorer la main tendue du blond.

Un silence pesant s'installa au sein du petit groupe alors que Drago repliait sa main, contractant son poing qu'il abaissa le long de son corps. L'homme en noir n'avait rien dit. Il l'avait repoussé comme l'avait fait Potter et comble de l'humiliation, il ne lui avait pas répondu. Drago était abasourdi, furieux mais par dessus tout, choqué et déçu de s'être trompé. Il pensait tellement l'avoir reconnu !

Le Docteur Chayton se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole et Hermione haussa un sourcil, intriguée par la tournure que prenait la situation.

« Monsieur Malefoy je vous présente Severus Prince, mon compagnon. »

Drago et Hermione échagèrent un regard surpris et stupéfait. Ils connaissaient tous deux ce nom de famille. L'une pour y avoir été confrontée durant sa sixième année à Poudlard et l'autre pour avoir étudié toutes les familles de Sangs Purs du pays. Et l'un comme l'autre, savait à qui se rattachait ce nom de famille. Si Hermione soupçonna une coïncidence devant ce nom impossible à porter, ce ne fut pas le cas du blond qui réagit au quart de tour. Drago ricana et un sourire narquois s'installa sur son visage.

« C'est une plaisanterie Mr Chayton ? Savez vous qui portait le nom que vous venez de prononcer ? Savez vous ce qu'il représente ? »

Drago Malefoy était choqué et outré de l'affirmation que faisait ce médecin. Certes ce 'Prince' ressemblait à Severus mais jamais son parrain ne l'aurait ignoré et repoussé de cette manière. Hermione se déplaça légèrement et posa sa main sur le poing serré de Malefoy, le forçant à se détendre au moins en apparence dans ce salon plein des personnes qui leur étaient proches. Il savait qu'elle aussi avait compris la même chose que lui et qu'elle était arrivée à la même sorte de conclusion. Malgré tout il ne laisserait pas un imposteur s'approprier l'image de son parrain, c'était hors de question. Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé et surtout pas après la mort de celui ci.

« Mr Malefoy je comprends que ce nom fasse remonter beaucoup mais je vous assure que…

- Assez, siffla Drago. Comment osez vous donner ce nom à cet homme devant moi ? Et surtout comment osez vous prétendre que cet homme puisse réellement porter ce nom ? Ce nom mérite le respect même dans la mort, martela-t-il d'une voix basse et furibonde. »

Cependant alors que le Docteur Chayton secouait la tête devant le quiproquos qui prenait forme à cause de lui et et qu'Hermione lui agrippait le bras dans une vaine tentative pour le retenir, l'homme en noir parla d'une voix tranchante.

« Drago il suffit. Je comprends votre douleur mais je ne vous permet pas de vous adresser à Mark de cette façon. »

Drago se redressa, son visage se fermant sous le coup de l'émotion et Hermione émit un petit cri en reconnaissant la voix de son ancien professeur de potions. Elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer, abasourdie :

« Merlin Severus vous êtes vivant ! »

Snape grogna et marmonna un « Pas ici », avant de se diriger vers ce qu'il pensait être la sortie, épaulé par un Mark qui ne comprenait définitivement pas la tournure qu'avait pris les événements. Drago ne parvenait pas à bouger et c'est le retour de Ron - qui avait perçu le cri de sa meilleure amie - qui le sortit de son hébétude. Posant une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et l'autre sur son bras, son mari semblait légèrement paniqué par leur état. Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et, retrouvant son sang froid la première s'adressa à Drago :

« Je… Je vais lui expliquer. Va rejoindre Severus, je pense qu'il est prêt à te donner une explication, dit-elle hésitant brièvement avent de retrouver le ton de celle qui à l'habitude de donner des directives. »

Malefoy hocha la tête lentement et s'éclipsa à la suite des deux hommes tandis que Ron regardait d'un air inquiet son mari s'éloigner. Il se tourna soudain brusquement vers Hermione et, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes s'écria :

« Tu viens de parler DU Severus ?! »

oO0Oo

Le Severus en question venait de sortir dans le jardin des Potter en compagnie de Mark. Il faisait un peu frais en ce mois de septembre mais cela lui importait peu. Il avait retrouvé son filleul et celui ci l'avait reconnu ! Quelle émotion s'était saisie de lui lorsqu'il avait identifié cette voix traînante propre au jeune Malefoy et que cette même voix l'avait défendue avec hargne contre un possible détournement de son nom !

Il devait désormais avoir une discussion avec cet homme qu'il considérait presque comme son fils. Il l'avait vu grandir et l'avait soutenu durant toutes les années où il avait pu être présent auprès de lui et de sa mère. Narcissa avait été pendant longtemps une amie proche de Severus, utilisant son rôle de femme Malefoy avec habileté, soutenant son mari et sa famille comme elle se devait de le faire, cachant par cette attitude ses véritables convictions. Elle n'avais jamais soutenu l'Ordre comme lui l'avait fait, mais elle l'avait soutenu lui, et ça il ne l'oubliait pas.

La main de Mark se posa sur son genou après qu'il se furent assis au fond du jardin, suffisamment à l'écart des baies vitrées qui dévoilaient les silhouettes des invités. Severus serra sa main en retour et prit la parole, cherchant à le blesser le moins possible lorsqu'il le congédierait.

« Mark, je vais devoir lui parler et je suppute que ce ne sera pas si facile que cela pour lui. Il reste un Malefoy, ricana-t-il même si le coeur ni était pas. J'aimerais le faire seul et te le présenter après, son opinion compte beaucoup à mes yeux et il est important que je lui raconte toute l'histoire. »

Mark hocha la tête en un mouvement que Severus ne put pas voir. Il pressa la main de son amant, et, détournant son regard de la ride qui barrait son front d'inquiétude, il leva la tête vers la silhouette de Drago Malefoy qui se dirigeait vers eux. Relâchant la main de Severus, Mark lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Je comprends. Bonne chance et n'hésite pas si tu as besoin de m'appeler je ne serais pas très loin. »

Severus lui adressa un signe de tête reconnaissant et écouta les pas de Mark s'éloigner et ceux de son filleul se rapprocher. Celui ci s'assit sur le banc à ses côtés. L'un comme l'autre ne prononça aucun mot. Ils restèrent côte à côte en silence, écoutant seulement les bruits nocturnes des animaux du jardin, se réhabituant ainsi à la présence de l'autre.

Ce n'est pas Drago qui engagea la conversation, il était trop perturbé pour le faire. Il ne comprenait pas encore les tenants et les aboutissants de la situation mais il comptait sur l'explication de son parrain pour l'aider à y voir plus clair. Il voulait comprendre et dans son esprit, la colère se succédait au soulagement de le savoir vivant et retrouvé. Severus lui, ne savait pas comment lui présenter sa situation et son handicap, comment se montrer affaibli devant un homme qu'il avait vu grandir…

Ce n'est qu'alors que la voix de Severus s'éleva au milieu des bruissements du jardin. Elle s'éleva pour raconter ses cinq ans d'absence. Pour parler à Drago de la bataille de Poudlard. Pour lui raconter le quotidien de Sainte Mangouste avec Mark. Pour lui décrire sa vie lorsqu'il en était sorti. Pour tenter de lui peindre quelles émotions il avait ressenties lorsqu'il avait retrouvé Harry par hasard. Pour décrire ce sentiment sans nom qui l'avait envahi quand Helen Potter était devenue sa fille. Pour enfin lui parler de sa vie depuis quelques mois, une vie plus active, avec Mark.

A demis mots il lui dit qu'il lui avait manqué et qu'il pensait à lui souvent de là où il était. De sa tombe qui n'en était finalement pas une… Il s'était renseigné et savait qu'il avait survécu et avait été acquitté tandis que son père avait été condamné. Il avait ensuite appris, par les cris qu'avaient suscités les bans dans la grande salle du Chaudron Baveur, son mariage avec Ronald Weasley. Il avait suivi sa carrière et savait que son filleul poursuivait sa vie et était heureux dans celle ci. C'était tout ce qu'il lui importait.

Au fur et à mesure que son récit avançait, le visage de Drago passa par différentes émotions, la principale étant un visage crispé par l'incompréhension. Oh, pas grand-chose seulement un détail. Un détail relativement ridicule semblait-il car Severus n'avait même pas jugé utile de lui en parler. Après tout, qui se souciait de la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas revenu ?

Severus se tut et laissa à Drago le temps de digérer toutes les informations qu'il lui avait communiquées. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le jeune Malefoy ne fut pas long à reprendre la parole.

« Ne vous détrompez pas, je suis heureux que vous soyez de retour Severus mais je ne comprends pas ce qui vous est passé par la tête pour que vous vous cachiez pendant cinq ans. N'avez vous pas pensé à nous tous lorsque vous saviez que nous étions vivants? À ma mère, ou à Potter ? Pourquoi se planquer à Sainte Mangouste ou au Chaudron Baveur ? Ça n'a aucun sens…, murmura-t-il, tourmenté et s'arrêtant uniquement sur cela, dans l'incapacité de voir plus loin. Bien sur il était content de retrouver son parrain mais à quoi rimait cette putain d'absence qui avait duré cinq ans ?

Severus soupira légèrement. C'était effectivement la partie de son histoire la plus difficile à expliquer. Pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu ? Il aurait pu s'appuyer sur ce qui restait de la famille Malefoy au lieu de tout faire peser sur les épaules de Tom et de Mark. Il aurait pu empêcher Harry de se mettre avec Finnigan. Mais le problème reposait là justement.

« Lorsque je me suis réveillé un an après la bataille de Poudlard, commença-t-il d'une voix lente et mesurée qui cherchait les mots justes, j'étais aveugle. Perdu donc. J'ai cherché au début une personne que j'aurais pu connaître et qui m'aurais retrouvée. Une personne qui aurait été là, tout au long et qui n'aurait attendu que mon réveil pour se manifester. C'est ridiculement pathétique je vous l'accorde mais j'étais ridicule et pathétique à ce moment de ma vie. J'ai appris que… Potter avait survécu au Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai appris que plusieurs personnes qui m'étaient proches avaient survécues et je ne l'ai pas appris de la bouche de ces personnes. Il n'y avait eu aucun visiteur durant mon coma, ni pendant, ni après. J'étais seul alors j'ai compris que personne ne m'avait trouvé. Ou bien cherché. Mon état ne me permettait pas de revenir vers vous et lorsqu'il s'est amélioré je n'ai pas souhaité vous infliger mon infirmité et vous rappeler la guerre. C'était mieux ainsi je suppose. Severus Snape est mort et ce n'est pas un mal Drago. Ce nom rappelle beaucoup trop de choses et il a fait beaucoup trop d'horreurs, j'ai eu la possibilité de recommencer. J'ai rencontré Mark. Et franchement qu'est ce que ces imbéciles auraient compris au fait de voir un ancien Mangemort revenir à la vie publique en étant aveugle… »

Drago était sidéré, il essayait de comprendre et il y arrivait bien sûr. Les raisons de Severus étaient évidentes et lui-même ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi dans cette situation mais il ne put lui répondre, craignant de laisser échapper un mot qui le braquerait. Le sens de la politesse et de la mesure étaient des choses qu'il avait apprises et il ne dérogerait pas à cela, même pour être honnête avec son parrain.

Il hocha donc la tête, se contentant d'assimiler tout ce que Severus venait de lui confier. Il était certain que Potter n'était pas au courant de tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et cela menait évidemment à une autre question.

« Pourquoi êtes vous venu à l'anniversaire de votre fille si vous pensez réellement être un poids pour Potter ? - Bien que selon moi c'est évidemment une des idées les plus tordues qui vous est passée par la tête , souffla-t-il sarcastique. »

Severus se redressa, légèrement vexé, et l'aurait fusillé du regard s'il avait eu un regard à utiliser. Il se contenta d'adopter un air hautain et méprisant qui fit hausser un sourcil amusé au blond qui venait de remarquer avec soulagement que sa cécité ne l'avait pas fait régresser au point de se transformer en un boursoufflet apeuré.

« Je… n'ai aucune explication à cet acte que je considère comme faible et inutile. Elle m'a invité et Mark m'a convaincu que ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Je dois avouer que je considère ma venue ici comme un acte dénué de réflexion et de toute intelligence de ma part et je vous autorise à en faire de même, je ne suis plus à un dérapage près. »

Drago esquissa un léger rictus en retrouvant l'auto dérision et la pointe d'humour pince sans rire que Severus avait toujours eu. Son parrain était de retour et il comptait bien en profiter.

Soudain une voix s'éleva venant d'un buisson situé dans l'allée et Harry Potter en sortit, un air furibond sur le visage. Drago pensa alors que si Severus avait pu voir, il aurait fuit directement la tempête brune qui s'avançait vers eux. Il grimaça légèrement avant de murmurer un mot d'encouragement à son parrain assorti d'un « Potter... » et de quitter prestement les lieux. Les Serpentards se soutenaient toujours, pas vrai ?

oO0Oo

Dans le salon du 54 Elephant Road Mark Chayton était inquiet. Il avait laissé Severus avec Drago Malefoy qui était revenu un peu plus tôt, assez mal à l'aise et qui conversait maintenant à voix basse avec les deux meilleurs amis d'Harry Potter. Il espérait réellement que tout s'était bien passé et que Severus ne souffrirait pas trop de ces retrouvailles avec son filleul. Il l'avait souvent entendu parler des Malefoy et même s'il ne le disait pas à haute voix il savait à quel point cette famille lui manquait et lui inspirait des regrets…

Il hocha une nouvelle fois la tête suite à une affirmation de Percy Weasley qui souhaitait pousser le ministre à réformer l'organisation de Sainte Mangouste. Une riche idée, certes, mais rajouter de la paperasse à la pile qui se trouvait dans son bureau ne l'emballait pas du tout.

Soudain un bruit s'échappa de sa ceinture et Percy s'interrompit pour le laisser regarder. Son bipeur sonnait frénétiquement et la lumière rouge qui clignotait follement n'annonçait rien qui vaille. Mark soupira. Un urgence. Il fallait vraiment qu'il ait une urgence le soir où il était chez les Potter en compagnie d'un Severus qui avait besoin de plus de soutien que jamais.

S'excusant auprès de Percy qui faisait remarquer avec finesse que sa réforme – qui serait soumise au vote auprès du personnel de Sainte Mangouste – prévoyait des changements innovants pour ce qui était des gardes, Mark se mit en quête de Severus, son bipeur clamant toujours qu'il était attendu à l'hôpital. Le bruit qui se déplaçait en même temps que lui attira, comme un sucre attire une mouche, Helen et Adriel qui enquêtaient sur le « bruit rigolo ».

La fillette poussa une exclamation de joie lorsqu'elle reconnu l'homme brun qui était venu avec Monsieur Severus.

« Monsieur ! Pourquoi tu fais du bruit ?

- Parce que mon travail m'appelle en urgence Miss Potter. Aurais-tu vu Severus s'il te plaît ? C'est important et il faut absolument que je m'en aille, répondit-il, angoissé à l'idée de laisser Severus seul ici. »

Un air concentré sur le visage, Helen déclara :

« Hummm, non je crois pas ! Si tu veux je peux le chercher et lui dire que tu as bipé en urgence pour un travail important ! »

Mark baissa les yeux sur son bipeur qui venait de redoubler de vigueur et acquiesça.

« Je veux bien, merci beaucoup Helen. Je pars de suite et j'aimerais qu'il le sache assez vite donc si tu pouvais le trouver rapidement… »

Helen ouvra la bouche pour répondre mais Adriel fut le plus rapide :

« Pas de problème Monfieur ! Fous en faites pas l'Auror Potter et moi on est fur le coup ! »

Sur un dernier sourire édenté d'Adriel, les enfants coururent en direction du salon, bien décidés à mener leur recherche à bien tandis que Mark passait la porte, rongé par la culpabilité.

oO0Oo

Harry Potter se laissa tomber lourdement sur le banc près de Severus Snape – connu actuellement sous le nom de Severus Prince. Un air pincé sur le visage, Severus attendait que l'éléphant qui avait interrompu son entrevue avec son filleul daigne prendre la parole. Il l'imaginait, bouillant de colère, s'efforçant de se contenir et de garder sa dignité.

Il n'était pas très loin de la vérité. La seule phrase qu'Harry avait entendue était une débilité sur son nouveau nom et sa nouvelle vie. Dès lors, il n'avait pas jugé utile de chercher plus loin et avait foncé dans les ennuis tête baissée. Il était furieux certes, mais il était avant tout déçu. Déçu par son manque de confiance en lui. Quelque chose venait de se casser dans leur relation qu'il avait imaginé inchangée. Ils avaient évolués. Tous les deux, chacun de son côté, et Severus avait refait sa vie, sans sembler manifester le moindre regret pour l'ancienne. L'impuissance et la renonciation tombèrent d'un coup sur Harry, fatigué d'être en colère contre cet homme. D'une voix calme il prononça distinctement :

« Je ne pensais pas devoir un jour te qualifier de lâche Severus. »

La mâchoire de Severus se contracta et il siffla avec hargne, comme un air de déjà vu :

« Ne me traitez pas de lâche Potter ! Vous ne savez rien...»

Harry soupira et sur le même ton monocorde et vide lui répondit :

« Comment suis-je censé appeler une personne qui s'est cachée de moi parce qu'elle avait peur que je la rejette ? Comment toi, tu as pu te mettre dans la tête que ton infirmité me poserait un problème… Je ne comprendrais jamais ça Severus. Tu as toujours eu peur et tu as toujours voulu plus que ce que tu étais, je l'ai toujours compris. Mais aujourd'hui je me rends compte que tu n'es plus l'homme dont je suis tombé amoureux. Tu as refait ta vie avec… cet homme et moi j'ai la mienne ici. Un nouveau nom une nouvelle vie hein ? C'est facile de tout laisser derrière soi. Maintenant j'ai compris et je ne te demanderais plus rien. J'aurais aimé parler de toi à Helen et qu'un jour peut être, nous formions une famille. à croire que c'est impossible... »

Severus resta silencieux, laissant les bruits du jardin prendre place autour d'eux. Un buisson s'agita près d'eux mais Severus se contenta de refermer la bouche avant de ricaner et de balancer sèchement :

« Une famille Potter ? Tu veux ça pour elle ? Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation ridicule et la reprendre aujourd'hui n'a aucun sens. C'est non je ne ferais pas ça. »

La réponse tomba, sans appel. La voix d'Harry toujours vide mais non moins réfléchie lui apporta la solution :

« Alors pars. Oublies nous. Je ne veux pas lui infliger ta présence alors qu'elle ne sait pas qui tu es et je ne veux pas m'infliger la présence de voir ce que tu es devenu loin de nous. Je ne veux pas te regretter plus que je ne te regrette maintenant et je ne veux pas être malheureux plus que je ne le suis. Malgré ça nous sommes une famille et je ne la détruirais pas pour l'illusion de ce que tu étais. »

Il se tut et Severus ne bougea pas. Ressassant les paroles d'Harry il sut qu'il avait raison bien sûr et qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il eut soudain envie de le serrer contre lui et de lui dire que leur histoire n'avait pas été vaine, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas, qu'il resterait… Mais il ne le fit pas. Il y avait Mark, il y avait Seamus et il y avait Helen. Et elle était la plus importante de tous. Il souffla, vaincu, sa voix froide et rocailleuse animée d'une émotion particulière :

« Elle… elle est ma fille Harry. Notre fille et je ne l'oublie pas. Je le ferais si c'est ce que tu souhaites car ni toi ni moi ne sommes prêt pour autre chose. »

Une larme glissa sur la joue d'Harry qui disait adieu silencieusement à celui qu'il avait toujours aimé, à celui qu'il aimerait toujours. Le cœur serré Severus continua :

« Helen est magnifique et Seamus et toi vous en occupez parfaitement. Je ne suis juste pas le père qu'il lui faut nous le savons tous les deux Potter. Je vais partir et c'est mieux, tu as raison je ne peux pas continuer à lui mentir. Prenez soin d'elle. »

Dans son esprit il ajouta _Prends soin de toi_ mais il n'eut pas le courage de lui dire à voix haute. Le silence lui répondit et il posa sa main sur celles d'Harry, les serrant dans une dernière étreinte, ne pensant même pas à les lâcher. Les gardant comme un dernier geste, comme un dernier signe de leur amour. La main d'Harry se resserra sur la sienne pour lui répondre, puis la lâcha, signifiant la fin de ce qui s'annonçait comme leur dernière conversation. Il se leva mais n'eut pas le temps d'aller loin. Une voix tremblante et enfantine venait de retentir près d'eux :

« Papa … ? Monsieur Severus… ? Mais… ça veut dire quoi ? »


End file.
